Big Bag vs Fun Size
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Puck and Rachel try again and find out that it's much more fun the second time around. Rated M for a reason. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Can we just get this over with Berry? My mom got pissed last time you kept me out all night practicing and I don't plan on getting yelled at again." Rachel looked across the stage at Puck and sneered.

"If I remember correctly, last time we were practicing, you weren't complaining. We wouldn't be here all night if you would stop getting angry every time I correct you." He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Well if you would stop correcting me, I wouldn't get angry. Seriously Berry, not everything has to be pitch perfect. We can't all be you." An unexpected smile came across her face, which left Puck wondering what he'd said to make her smile that way. "What?"

"You said I was pitch perfect. Thank you. No one else seems to notice." Puck just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we dated for like a week, something was bound to rub off. Such as the fact that I know way more about musicals than I ever intended to. You can take all the blame for that." She continued to smile as she looked at him.

"I will gladly take the blame for that. Now, if I promise to not correct you as much, will you try to put some feeling into it?" Puck nodded his head, noting how the tone of her voice had changed somewhere between correcting his notes and his confession of knowing about musicals. The new tone wasn't technically new. It was the same one she'd used with him when they were dating, the soft, innocent, less diva tone that he still loved hearing. Anything was better than the crazy diva tone that everyone heard on a daily basis.

Twenty minutes later, the diva was back. Puck just couldn't get into the song and it irritated Rachel to no end.

"Noah, I don't understand what your problem is. There's no emotion in your voice at all. The notes are right, you're on key, but it's like you don't even care. There's no commitment in your performance and quite frankly, I'm disappointed. I know you have more than the required vocal capability to do this song. Why is it that you can perform 'Sweet Caroline' like it's no problem at all but you practically refuse to do this song any justice?" Puck listened to her rant patiently, up until she got to the part about "Sweet Caroline". His nostrils flared a little as he raised his head to look at her again.

He'd put himself on the line when he'd sung that song for her. He went into the relationship with the full intention of getting into her pants and nothing more. But when she refused, saying that if he couldn't handle a solo he couldn't handle her, he took it as a challenge. That intrigued him. If any other girl had of given him an ultimatum, he'd of laughed at them and moved on to the next girl. But this one, Rachel Berry of all people, challenged him and he didn't want to disappoint her. That was the real reason he'd performed the song for her, to prove himself to her, to not disappoint her.

Sure, he realized that he'd never put this much effort into getting a girl before, but that didn't bother him. Sometime during their short-lived relationship, probably when she was cleaning slushee out of his Mohawk, he realized that he actually liked being with her. The way she looked at him made him feel like he was a good, deserving person. She was the only person that looked at him like that, the only person to ever make him feel that way. He'd opened up to her and Noah Puckerman didn't open up to anyone.

He took a deep breath as she stared back at him, waiting for an answer.

"I did 'Sweet Caroline' because I wanted to." He watched as her eyes widened. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just went with a less sappy version of the truth. She recovered quickly and stuck her chin up in the air as she walked across the stage to stand in front of him.

"Can you at least pretend to want to do this song? It's not like you can't act." One of her eyebrows rose as she smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh come off it Puck. You know how you act all 'badass' at school." She made air-quotes when she said badass. "But I know that's not all you are. You're sweet, and thoughtful, and protective. Once you let your guard down, face it, you're not a bad guy. You're Puck at school, but I like to think that when you were with me, you were Noah. I liked both guys actually, when the one wasn't being a total jerk and throwing slushees in my face."

"Hey I apologized for that, a lot. And I haven't slusheed anyone since then, now that I know what it feels like." She was making it hard for him to defend himself.

"I know that Puck. I'm merely using it as a point of reference to represent how Noah and Puck are different. But like I said, I liked both guys." Puck looked at her. Despite how professional she was, he could always tell when she was acting. He could see nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

"Then why did you break up with me?" She hung her head at his question. Her voice became a whisper.

"I thought I loved Finn." He had to do a double take. Puck could've sworn she used the word 'thought'. He shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Wait a second. Does that mean you don't love Finn?" When she looked back up at him, she looked so innocent.

"It was like I woke up one morning and realized, he's never gonna feel the same way about me. And even if he did, he'd never admit it. Finn cares way too much about what people think of him. If he ever started dating me, he'd probably want to keep it a secret or something. He's a good guy, a good friend, but I just don't see a future there anymore." Puck stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting beneath her gaze.

"I didn't care who knew when we were dating," he mumbled, almost hoping she wouldn't hear. Almost. When he looked back in her direction, she was walking back across stage to the CD player. She turned back around as she hit the play button and smiled.

"If it doesn't work out this time, I guess we'll just ask Mr. Shue for a different song." Her smile faded and her voice got lower as she said, "That would be very embarrassing, and I don't embarrass easily. Puck, don't embarrass me." All he could really manage was a nod. This was crazy diva Rachel, and crazy diva Rachel kind of scared him sometimes.

Puck sang his heart out. He put every bit of emotion in his body into the song. By the second verse, he was beginning to like the song a little bit. He'd never admit to that. When they were finished, Rachel didn't look like she was going to lay into him again so he figured he was safe.

"See? That wasn't so hard. You're a great performer Puck, and you have a beautiful voice." Puck couldn't help the smirk that came across his face as he looked back at her.

"By 'beautiful', you mean 'badass' right?" He repeated her air-quotes from earlier and laughed a little. She started laughing as well as she stepped closer to him, her shoulder brushing against his arm.

"Of course, you have a badass voice to match your badass guns." At that, both of them started rolling with laughter. Neither could really see from the tears in their eyes. Rachel sat down on the stage and Puck followed suit sitting down beside her. Once he stopped laughing, she looked over and smiled at him again.

"What?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I was thinking of what you said earlier, about how you didn't care what anyone thought when we were dating." She stopped talking, kind of leaving the statement hanging in the air. Puck didn't really like that.

"And?"

"And it made me curious. I mean, if anything would make people 'question your badassness', it would be dating me. Yet you didn't care. Why was that?" Puck shot her a small smile before answering.

"Stop air-quoting me. I had a hot girlfriend who wasn't a bitch. Why would I care what anyone else thought? I was happy. I lied that day you know." A confused look came across her face.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"The day we broke up. I told you that I was going to break up with you anyway. I only said that to make myself feel better that I was getting dumped. I was gonna try and get you back, but then the shit hit the fan about me being the father of Quinn's baby and I couldn't do it. Even if you would've taken me back, I didn't feel like I deserved you." He felt her small hand on his shoulder as she leaned closer to him.

"Noah, everyone makes mistakes. Granted, not everyone gets their best friend's girlfriend pregnant. But Finn forgave you and Quinn is going to let you be a part of the baby's life. And I don't know if you've noticed but, now that everything got out in the open, Quinn and Finn are closer than ever. You can't keep beating yourself up over the past. It's pretty pointless." When she stopped talking, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "And I wouldn't have taken you back." He looked at her somewhat stunned.

"Way to hit a guy when he's down Berry." She laughed lightly and hit him on the shoulder.

"Not then at least. You forget, I still thought I was meant to be with Finn at the time." He turned and looked out into the empty auditorium. Her implication didn't escape him, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to put himself on the line again. After he'd counted to the twentieth chair in the auditorium, he looked back at her. She was still staring at him.

"Would you take me back now?" She smiled at him, but it was a coy smile.

"That depends. Do you want me back? I'm still pretty high maintenance."

"Berry, I never didn't want you. So, is that a yes?" He didn't like the way his voice wavered at his question. She just smiled back at him and stood up.

"That's a yes." As he stood up in front of her, something came to his mind and he smiled. He placed his hands gently on her hips and pulled her to him. After he kissed her, he let his forehead rest on hers.

"I should tell you, I'm disaster." She backed up a little and a shocked smile shone back at him.

"Did you just make a 'Rent' reference?" He couldn't help smiling back at her, knowing that only she would be able to recognize a random line from a musical.

"I told you, I know way more about musicals than I ever intended to. But it's worth it if I can make you smile like that." She smiled again but then looked professional again. Puck cocked his head to the side, wondering what was about to happen.

"We're gonna have to set some ground rules." He groaned. Puck hated rules.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we're dating again, I want to meet your mother. And you have to meet my fathers." He snickered a little at the thought of meeting her fathers.

"So, should I hang around Kurt for a few days so I know what to expect?" She hit him in the chest playfully and laughed.

"Come to think of it, it probably couldn't hurt. Kurt might get the wrong idea though, and I'll be damned if that queen is gonna try and steal my man." Puck shuddered a little at the thought of Kurt liking him. He shook his head.

"I think I'll just wing it with your dads. What other rules did you have in mind?" She put her finger to her lips and pretended to think. After a second or two, she looked back to him.

"Well, I would expect you to sing to me, because I love your voice. You would have to kiss me a minimum of twenty times a day. And a make-out session only counts as one, so don't think a twenty minute make-out saves you from that duty. And lastly, generally just deal with the basic insanity that is Rachel Berry. Think you can handle those terms?" Mimicking her, he put his finger to his lips. He began to walk around a little bit, moving his hands in a balance fashion, pretending to be 'weighing' the pros and cons. He turned back to her and smirked.

"Gee Berry, I don't know. Twenty times is a little much, don't you think?" She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well those are my demands so if you don't like it, I guess you're out of luck." Puck placed his hands on her tiny waist and held her closer to his body.

"I suppose I could endure it, you know, if that's the only way you'll take me back." Her face looked serious for a second as she looked back into his eyes.

"Oh, the kissing is a deal breaker."

"Well then, I think we have a deal." He lowered his head to hers and locked her lips with his. He moved one hand up her side and around to her back when a thought managed to snake its way into his head. He pulled away gently. She looked up at him, her lips slightly swollen and her eyes wide.

"Do I at least get to touch your boobs this time?" He started laughing right in the middle of his question so she knew he meant it as a joke. Despite this, she pressed her chest firmly against his torso and smirked fearlessly up at his surprised expression.

"Is that your deal breaker?" Her actions and words confused him slightly. It sounded like a trick question.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a deal breaker exactly, more of a suggestion. Such as, if my hands were to drift upward of their own accord, will they get slapped away or encouraged?" At that, she pulled away from him and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. First, she placed his hand on her neck, then slowly guided it down her collar bone until he was gently cupping her breast.

"Does that answer your question?" Puck could play her game well. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"Actually no. I don't think my other hand really understands that well. Could you explain it again?" Rachel let out a sigh of faux exasperation and took his other wrist in her hand. As she repeated the process, Puck could feel her heart beating fast through her chest. He smiled at the effect he seemed to have on his girlfriend.

"What about now?" He grinned at her again as she looked up at him. She was so beautiful. Her long dark hair was just begging to be tangled around his fingers.

"I think we have a deal," he breathed against her neck. He bent his knees slightly, lowering himself to her height. His arms coiled around her back and lifted her up into the air against his body. She giggled as he held her tightly in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"I missed this," she whispered. Just as she was moving her head closer to his, his phone began to ring. She giggled at his responding groan. Slowly and reluctantly, he lowered her back to the ground and fished his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hi mom." His mother's voice was angry on the other end.

"Noah Puckerman, I told you that if you were going to be out late, to call and let me know. Sometimes you are so inconsiderate of other people's feelings. I just don't know what do to with you anymore." He exhaled heavily at his mother's rant and looked over at Rachel. She had a sympathetic smile on her face and was mouthing an 'I'm sorry'.

"Mom, mom, listen to me. I'm sorry I forgot to call but I was rehearsing with Rachel for Glee and," suddenly his mother's voice interrupted him.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry? As in your ex-girlfriend, that sweet Jewish girl you told me about?" Puck sighed. He was home safe.

"Well, not so ex-girlfriend anymore mom. I'm sorry, and I'll be home as soon as I can." He heard the smile in his mother's voice as she happily replied.

"Oh honey, don't even worry about that. You stay out as long as you need to. Just get home safe."

"Alright. Oh yeah mom, Rachel wants to meet you. Would it be okay if she came over and ate dinner with us tomorrow night?" He had to move the phone away from his ear because his mom's response was so loud.

"Oh Noah, you can bring her over here whenever you want! I would be delighted to have her with us. You tell her she's welcome in our home anytime she wants to come over!" Rachel started laughing as Puck put the phone back to his ear.

"Alright mom. I'll be home in a little while. Love you, bye." He hung up before his mom could go into another profession of love for Rachel. "Well, I guess you're coming to my house tomorrow night. Your dads won't have a problem with that, will they?" Rachel shook her head and grinned.

"Well, if you give me a ride home, my dads could meet you and then they wouldn't have a problem with it. My car's at Kurt's dad's shop getting an oil change and brake realignment and all that stuff that I have no clue about. I was supposed to call my dad when we were finished here so that he could come pick me up." She took her phone out and started dialing. Puck stuck his hand out and took her phone.

"If I'm taking you home, what are you doing?" She deftly grabbed her phone back from him with a smile and said,

"I'm giving them a heads-up that my _boyfriend_ is bringing me home." Puck watched as she redialed and held the phone out in front of her. He heard it ringing, she had it on speaker phone.

"Hey honey! Are you ready for me to pick you up?"

"Actually dad, do you remember Noah Puckerman?" There was some movement on the other line, like her father was readjusting the phone in his hand.

"Noah? Oh, that boy you dated a few months ago? How is he?" Rachel giggled a little at her dad before answering.

"Well, we are kind of dating again. He's gonna drive me home and I thought that maybe he could officially meet you and daddy. Would that be okay?" As she had been speaking, Puck heard her dad gasp a little. At that, he got a mental image of the man grasping at his chest at the thought of Puck dating their daughter. He had to work hard to stifle his laugh.

"That would be delightful darling. We would love to meet Noah. See you soon honey!" The line clicked dead and Rachel closed her phone. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, should we get going, or would you like to run through the song again?" Puck rolled his eyes. She was nothing if not thorough, but he didn't like the song that much.

"Why don't we get out of here?" She smiled and nodded her head. She walked back over to the CD player and unplugged it. As she slipped the disk back into its case, she walked back over to Puck. He slipped his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

As they walked out of the school, Puck placed his arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. They walked through the parking lot to his truck. Puck opened the door for Rachel and laughed a little at the look on her face as she stared up at the truck. She was so small that the floorboard of the truck came up to her thigh. There was no way she could get up into the cab by herself. Puck just took her books out of her arms and tossed them into the seat. He placed his hands on her hips and easily lifted her up into his truck.

"Thank you Noah." He smiled at her and shut the door before walking around to the driver's side and getting in. After he started the vehicle, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the Berry home.

Rachel reached over and turned his radio on. To her surprise, the CD that Mr. Shue had given all the Glee kids so they could practice for Regionals started playing rather loudly. She laughed and looked over at him. He just shrugged and smirked.

"What? I like the Stones." She laughed lightly once more and scooted over next to him in the seat. As she laid her head on his shoulder, he grabbed her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Are you nervous? About meeting my dads?" He turned his head to see her staring up at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Kind of. I mean, I've never had to meet one father before, much less two. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Just be yourself. That always worked on me. They know a little bit about you already, from when we dated before." Puck cringed a little.

"Do they know I got Quinn pregnant?" Rachel's head rose off of his shoulder to look at him better.

"I talk to my dads about everything that happens in Glee. So yes, they know you're the father of Quinn's baby." Rachel's house came into view and Puck pulled over to park on the curb.

"And they still let you date me?" Rachel just nodded her head with a smile.

"They also know that you wanted to take responsibility for the baby but Quinn wouldn't let you at first. Daddy said it was very respectable the way you stepped up and that Quinn is lucky to have you and Finn to be there for the baby and her. He said it takes a very big man to do something like that." Puck happened to glance past her while she was talking and saw two men standing in the bay window of her house.

"Don't look now but, your dads are watching us." Rachel just shrugged.

"I can't say I wasn't expecting it. I am their little girl." Puck smirked a little as he snuck a peak at them again.

"Wanna give them something to watch?" Rachel started giggling before she said,

"Noah, despite my 'twenty times a day' rule, I'm not making out with you while my fathers are watching. Nice try though." Puck shook his head and opened his door to get out.

As he walked around the truck to the passenger side, he saw the confused look on her face. He opened her door for her as she scooted back over so she could get out. She looked as though she were about to jump to the ground but Puck placed his hands on her knees to stop her. Then he slid his hands up to her waist. She seemed to understand as she put her palms on his shoulders and stood up on the edge of the floorboard. Gently, he lifted her out of the truck and swung her body around and into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He never wanted to let her go. Sadly, she started to slide down his body to place her feet firmly on the ground.

Hand in hand, they walked up the small sidewalk that led to the front door of her house. He walked in behind her after she opened the door.

"Dad, daddy, I'm home." Almost immediately, Puck saw two men standing in the doorway leading to the family room of the house. One, a tall black man, and the other a shorter white man, smiled at him. Noah couldn't help noticing the way the darker man stood with his hand on his hip. He understood where Rachel's attitude came from already.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Alright, this story has gotten so many author/story alerts, i am overwhelmed! i'm so excited that everyone seems to be loving the story. thank you so much! i am humbled by your response. i hope to have the story finished before glee comes back on tv but i don't know. so far, i've got the first seven chapters written and i have where it's all going in my mind. so anyway, i'll get to the story now. oh yeah, i don't own glee or any of the songs used in this story. if i owned glee, mark salling would be singing a solo in every frickin episode and puckelberry would have gotten more than ten minutes of screen time. okay, now on with the story. **

"So, the famous Noah Puckerman, we finally meet." The taller man spoke with a slight effeminate tinge in his voice. Puck watched as he held his hand out towards him. "I'm Alan, Rachel's dad. And this is her daddy, Steven." Puck moved to shake Alan's hand and then Steven's.

"It's nice to meet the two of you," Puck greeted them. Steven placed a hand over his chest when Puck said that. _Shit,_ he thought to himself. _What did I say wrong already?_

"Listen to that voice Alan. No wonder our little girl fell for him again." Puck felt his eyes somewhat bulge out of his head as Rachel's daddy kept talking to the other man as though the teenagers weren't even present. "Just imagine how he sounds to music. Oh honey you must sing for us." Alan put a hand on Steven's shoulder and looked apologetically at Rachel and Puck, who were kind of snickering to each other.

"Steven dear, the poor boy just got here. He wanted to meet us, not be an object of entertainment. I apologize for my husband. Come Noah, why don't we all sit in the family room?" Puck couldn't help thinking as he and Rachel walked into the living room behind the couple that he certainly knew who wore the pants in that relationship.

Puck sat beside Rachel on the big couch, never letting go of her hand, and watched as the two men took the love seat across from them.

"So," Alan began, "I'll admit that I was a bit surprised when Rachel said the two of you were back together. I must ask, what brought this on?" Puck took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well sir, while Rachel and I were rehearsing this afternoon, we started talking. I realized months ago that I was never happier than when I was with her. After she broke up with me, I had every intention of trying to win her back. But then, some things came to light and I, I didn't feel that I deserved to have someone like Rachel in my life." Steven sat straighter in his seat and looked intently, like he would miss something if he blinked. Puck looked at Rachel, who smiled at him sweetly. He continued, keeping his eyes on her. "Your daughter was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I made the mistake of letting her get away once. I won't let it happen again."

"Oh Alan, isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever heard? Look at how he's looking at her, like she's the only person in the world." Once again, Alan placed his hand on his husband's shoulder to quiet him.

"Darling, must you always act as narrator for the household?" Steven smiled a guilty smile and lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, Rachel tells us that you're expecting a little bundle of joy. When is the child due?" Puck could feel his cheeks getting a little hot. Just being able to talk about his daughter with someone sent warm feelings coursing through his body.

"The due date is still about four months away. But she's healthy and the doctor says she's growing as expected. I'm just happy that I'll be allowed to see her, to claim her as my daughter. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I would never dream of abandoning my child." Puck smiled proudly, thinking of holding his little girl in his arms. Alan and Steven smiled at each other.

"And the other boy, Finn, is also going to be acting as father to the baby? Isn't that wonderful? She'll grow up with two fathers just like our Rachel," Steven gushed again. "Well, not exactly like Rachel but, you see what I mean." Puck just laughed lightly and looked once more at Rachel, who was still smiling warmly up at him.

"Yes sir, I know what you mean. And yes, Quinn has assured us that both of us will be acknowledged as the father." He smiled again at the thought of being a father, the warm feeling still present in his body.

"Well Noah, you seem like an admirable young man. And, although I don't agree with some of the choices you've made in your life, I respect you for taking responsibility for them. Rachel obviously cares deeply for you and we trust her. You're welcome in our house anytime. In fact, would you like to stay for dinner?" Puck smiled across the room at her fathers then looked back to Rachel. She nodded her head and continued to smile.

"I would love to. Thank you." Alan and Steven stood up from their seats and looked back at the two teens on the couch.

"Good," Steven said, "Because dinner will be ready in half an hour. We'll just give you two a little alone time. You can stay down here or go up to Rachel's room if you want." And with that, the two men retreated into the kitchen.

Puck let out a breath and looked back to Rachel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. When she pulled back, she motioned with her head towards the staircase and stood up. Sliding her hand back into his, she pulled him from the couch and led him up the stairs. As they walked into her room, Puck backed against the door to close it and placed his hands on her hips. He turned her around gently and moved his hands up her body. She stood on her toes as he lowered his mouth to hers. He smirked into the kiss making her pull away to look at him questioningly. He continued to smirk as he declared,

"Only sixteen more to go. That's gonna be hard with your dads downstairs, but I'm always up for a challenge." He pulled her face back to his before she had a chance to respond. He quickly felt her arms snaking up his torso to meet at the back of his neck. He let his hands drift up her sides for a second, almost waiting to be slapped away. When they weren't, he moved them up further. He was a little surprised when she moved her body closer to his, pushing him hard against her bedroom door. She tried to pull him down so that he was closer, but instead, Puck moved his hands down to her butt and lifted her up. In response, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Twenty minutes later, aside from necessary pauses to breathe, they hadn't broken the kiss. They did, however, move to the bed. During one of the breathing breaks, Puck looked up at Rachel and couldn't help smiling. She looked back down at him and cocked her eyebrow at him.

"What?" He reached up and rubbed his thumb over her swollen lips as she leaned into his hand.

"You're beautiful." Her eyes started to glisten a little when he said that. He moved his hands to the small of her back and sat up, keeping her in place in his lap. He noted, with another smile, that he rather liked her there.

A quick knock was heard on the bedroom door before Alan opened it up.

"Dinner's ready you two...oh my." Both Puck's and Rachel's heads whipped around to see her dad standing in the doorway, staring at them. Puck was too stunned to move. It seemed Rachel was under the same spell.

"The food is gonna be cold. What's taking so…", and there Steven was, standing beside his husband in the doorway, staring. He wasn't silent for long. His hand flew to his hip and he smirked. "Well then, you kids come down when you're ready. Alan, stop gawking." And with that, he slipped one arm around Alan, guiding him back into the hallway, and used the other to close the door.

It still took a few seconds for Puck or Rachel to move. But when they did, they were shaking with laughter. Puck fell backwards on the bed laughing so hard and took Rachel with him. She laughed into his chest as he rubbed circles in her back, still chuckling to himself.

"I guess we should go down there now huh?" Puck wasn't really sure how he would be able to face her fathers after what had just happened. But he also knew what would be assumed if they stayed up in her room. Rachel rose up from his chest and grinned back at him.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I'd rather not give any more credence to what they think was going on. I don't plan on getting your 'welcome to our house anytime' invitation revoked so soon after getting it." They both moved to get off the bed and exited her room.

As they were walking down the stairs, Puck could hear her fathers talking.

"Oh Alan, you're overreacting. They weren't doing anything. They were even fully clothed. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, I like to think that if our daughter were to do such things in our home, she'd be smart enough to wait until we were out of the house to do them."

Puck tried to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully, and instead camouflaged it as a cough. He took Rachel's hand in his and started to walk down the remaining steps, making it look as though they hadn't been eavesdropping. Puck cleared his throat again when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Steven turned around and smiled.

"Well hello you two. Dinner's ready." He nudged Alan with his elbow and Alan smiled. The two men seemed to be pretending they hadn't seen anything upstairs, which was fine with Puck. He and Rachel followed the adults into the kitchen where dinner was prepared.

The first few minutes of dinner were a little awkward. Puck was kind of afraid to say anything and Rachel looked like she was about to die laughing again. Alan and Steven sat across from them, eating as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Suddenly, Puck heard Rachel clear her throat. He looked over at her to see her sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Dad, daddy, Noah's mother has invited me to dinner tomorrow night. I'm not really sure when I'll be home but I'll call if I'll be too late, okay?" Even though she presented it as a question, Puck sensed it wasn't.

"That's great honey. Don't get into too much trouble." Steven smiled at his daughter and continued eating. At that moment, Puck understood why they hadn't made a big deal about what they'd seen upstairs, and why they'd practically just given her permission to be out all night long with him. They trusted her without question and she had them wrapped around her little finger because of it. Puck couldn't help grinning a little at his girlfriend. She was manipulative, in her own ways. He felt like it evened them out a little.

"Thank you, daddy." Rachel picked up her fork and continued to eat. Puck watched her for a second and smiled as he saw her glance his way and smirk. Her smirk made her look so sinister and sexy. He promptly began concentrating hard on his food. He needed something, anything, to distract him from the fact that his girlfriend was turning him on so much at the moment.

When everyone had finished eating, Rachel looked over at Puck and smirked again. One smirk was sexy, two was a little scary. She was up to something, he just couldn't figure out what it was.  
"Noah, your guitar is still in your truck from school, right?" He felt his eyebrows crease together at her question.

"Um, yeah. Why?" She smiled sweetly at him and looked back across the table at her fathers.

"Well, I was just thinking about what daddy said earlier, about wanting to hear you sing. I was just hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind playing something for them. For me." _Great,_ Puck thought to himself. _She's gonna get me around that finger too._ He looked back at her smiling face and couldn't think of anything but the word,

"Okay." She beamed back at him as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't help noticing how she pressed her chest into his body the same way she'd done upstairs.

"Oh Noah! Thank you!" She let go of him and turned towards her fathers once more. "I think we're all done in here. The family room would be much more comfortable for Noah to play anyway. Noah, if you'll help me put the dishes away, daddy can go get your guitar out of the truck and we'll meet them in there when we finish in the kitchen." Once more, Puck found himself reduced to monosyllabic answers. He watched as Rachel's parents stood and left the dining room. A few seconds later he heard the front door open and close. He looked back to Rachel.

"What's your game Berry?" She simply smiled up at him, appearing slightly confused at his question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Noah. I finally have a boyfriend worth showing off and bragging about. Don't think for one second that I won't utilize that fact. Besides, you singing was part of the deal, remember?" Puck couldn't help laughing a little as he watched her put the dishes in the sink. Of course, he hadn't been aware that him singing would be a family event. But, as he looked back at her, with those big brown eyes that seemed to see into his soul staring back at him, he couldn't make himself do anything but smile back at her.

She looked back down at the sink and turned the water on. He watched as she washed her hands under the warm water and then dried them off with a paper towel. She smiled up at him and then took his hand and led him through the kitchen doors into the living room where her dads were waiting for them. Puck noticed his guitar case leaning against the fireplace. Rachel let go of his hand and went to sit across from her fathers who were now on the couch.

Puck walked over to his guitar case and gently laid it on its side. As he opened the lid, he heard Steven say,

"So Noah, what will you play for us?" Puck froze. He hadn't put a single thought towards what song he might play for the Berry's. He was so consumed in the moment of making Rachel happy that he hadn't thought of the fact that he had no clue what to play. He soon found himself looking at Rachel.

And that's when it happened. The second his eyes landed on her face, it was like a revelation. She was so angelic, so perfect. His angel was only missing one thing, her halo.

Puck smirked a little as he responded to her father, "It's a surprise."

There was an ottoman beside the table in the middle of the room. Puck picked his guitar up out of its case and sat down on the ottoman. He turned in a way so that he was facing Rachel and her fathers at the same time.

He watched Rachel as he started strumming the strings, waiting for her to recognize the intro. Her eyes lit up almost instantly as she realized what he was playing. His smooth voice soon accompanied the music.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well baby they're tumbling down,_

_They didn't even put up a fight._

_They didn't even make a sound._

_I found a way to let you in,_

_But I never really had a doubt._

_Standing in the light of your halo,_

_I got my angel now._

Tears had started to form in her big brown eyes and Puck wanted so badly to reach out and wipe them away. Instead, he just smiled and kept playing.

_It's like I've been awakened._

_Every rule I had, you're breaking._

_It's the risk that I'm taking._

_I ain't never gonna shut you out._

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace._

_Baby I can see your halo._

_You know you're my saving grace._

_You're everything I need and more._

_It's written all over your face._

_Baby I can feel your halo._

_I pray it won't fade away._

_I can see your halo._

As the next set of lyrics passed through his head, he realized just how true they were. Rachel smiled and it seemed as though she could feel the truth as well.

_You hit me like a ray of sun,_

_Burning through my darkest night._

_You're the only one that I want._

_I think I'm addicted to your light._

_I swore I'd never fall again._

_But this don't even feel like falling._

_Gravity can't forget,_

_to pull me back to the ground again._

Puck completely threw himself into the rest of the song, praying that Rachel would understand just how much she meant to him, how much she'd made him feel worthy. He put every emotion that he felt too stupid to express in words into the song and it just felt so right. He couldn't argue with what felt right.

_It's like I've been awakened._

_Every rule I had, you're breaking._

_It's the risk that I'm taking._

_I ain't never gonna shut you out._

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace._

_Baby I can see your halo._

_You know you're my saving grace._

_You're everything I need and more._

_It's written all over your face._

_Baby I can feel your halo._

_I pray it won't fade away._

_I can see your halo._

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace._

_Baby I can see your halo._

_You know you're my saving grace._

_You're everything I need and more._

_It's written all over your face._

_Baby I can feel your halo._

_I pray it won't fade away._

_I can see your halo._

Puck let the last chord ring out for a second before he made it clear that the song was officially over. He moved his guitar to his side and sat for a second. Everyone was silent. He wasn't really sure what to do. Sure, he was no Beyoncé, he wasn't even Kurt. But he certainly didn't think he'd butchered the song that bad.

"Um," was all he managed to say. The next thing he knew, Rachel was on her knees on the ottoman between his legs, her lips melding with his. He completely forgot where he was and immediately wrapped his arms around her. One hand fisted itself in her hair to deepen the kiss while the other fought the urge to cup her ass.

"Ahem," one of her fathers coughed and brought them back down to reality. Puck watched as Rachel jerked her head towards her parents. He saw the faintest glimmer of a glare begin to form just before she smoothed her face once more.

"Sorry daddy." He could hear the sarcasm in her words. If she was sorry for anything, it was the fact that her parents were still in the room. She stood up and walked back to her chair reluctantly, making Puck smile. He cleared his throat and looked over at her dads, the smile she'd given him still on his face. Steven seemed to have forgotten the kiss already while Alan stared almost stunned at his daughter.

"Noah, that was just beautiful. I don't think I've ever heard an acoustic rendition of 'Halo' done so flawlessly before. That was absolutely wonderful. Have you played that song before?" Puck looked from Steven to Rachel for a second before replying.

"Actually, I've only heard it twice. The first time was when the girls used it for a mash-up in Glee. The second, my little sister was watching TV and the music video came on." Both Steven and Alan looked confused when he said this.

"Well, do you have the music for it then," Alan asked. Puck shook his head.

"No sir. I play by ear most of the time. I have a pretty good memory when it comes to music. I can usually listen to a song a few times and then sit down and play it. It's also how I know Rachel has perfect pitch. She never misses a note." Steven decided to play narrator once more as his hand cupped his cheek.

"Even after he's played something as beautiful as that, he deflects back to Rachel's talent. Such a selfless boy." Puck looked over at Rachel and smiled as Steven continued. "Noah, you must play for us again sometime. It would be a shame to only hear that voice on a rare occasion." He couldn't help smiling more at what Steven said.

"Actually Mr. Berry, Rachel has kind of made me agree to sing to her on a regular basis. There's a pretty good chance you'll hear me again." At that, Steven hit Alan on the shoulder and smirked.

"See Alan, I told you our daughter was smart." Alan just chuckled. Puck glanced at the clock on the mantle and noticed how late it had gotten. He walked over to his case and gently laid his guitar back inside. When he looked back across the room at Rachel, she smiled at him and nodded. He turned his attention to the men on the couch and cleared his throat.

"I'd just like to thank you for welcoming me into your home. But, it's getting late and I really should be getting home. It was nice meeting the two of you." Steven and Alan stood up and walked over to where Puck was standing. He shook hands with each man before feeling Rachel's small hand in his. He looked down at her and gripped her hand tighter.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." She looked over at her fathers and smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, she pulled Puck through the living room and out the front door. He barely heard her dads saying their goodbyes as the door shut. Rachel pulled him down the lawn in the direction of his truck and didn't stop until she was opening his passenger door. She pulled his guitar from his shoulders and slid it gently onto the floorboard before shutting the door and turning to face him once more.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer.

"So are you gonna tell me what that was all about in there? I thought you weren't going to make-out with me in front of your parents." She hit his chest playfully and giggled a little.

"Well, music is a very important aspect of my life. And when you sang that song tonight, something just came over me. Noah you're the only person who's ever sang to me before." She took a deep breath and moved a little closer to him. He looked down into her eyes and noticed that they had darkened just a bit. Her voice became low and sultry as she continued. "When you were singing to me Noah, it took every bit of control I have in my body to keep from dragging you upstairs to my room. And I think you know, I have practically mastered the art of self-control. And I learned something tonight." She kept moving closer to him, pressing herself into his body until he started questioning his own control.

"What's that?" His voice broke and she smiled, placing her hands lightly on his chest. Her voice was still low.

"Music turns me on, especially when it's coming from your lips." She craned her neck as she was talking and brushed her lips against his as she spoke. That was his last straw of the night.

Puck pushed her body against the truck and smiled at the gasp that came through her lips. He vaguely registered that her parents were probably watching his 'attack' on their daughter but he didn't care. His brain was consumed by the girl in front of him and the torturous sensations she was inflicting on his body. Her hand kept drifting down to his waist but never below and it was driving him insane. He ran his hand through her hair as her tongue moved with his. His jeans were tightening with every touch and suddenly he pulled away. The surprised look on her face practically killed him.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I really, _really_ hate to do this but I've gotta stop you." She looked so innocent as she stared back up into his eyes, but he knew better.

"What's wrong?" He took a deep breath and motioned downwards. Watching as her eyes traveled down his body, he couldn't help laughing a little when they got a little bigger upon seeing the product of her actions. "Noah, did I, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He scoffed at her and traced her jaw line with his fingertips. His voice had a strained tinge to it as he spoke against her neck.

"Really? You tell me that you get turned on when I sing to you and then expect me not to react to what you just did." He pulled back from her to see her face still on his.

"I'll admit I was trying to get something from you, but I honestly didn't think it would happen that fast. I was actually just curious to see if I could do it." He couldn't help chuckling a little as he took in her sincerity.

"Well congratulations, I need a cold shower. And don't apologize, you never have to apologize for _that_. Trust me, you'd spend most of your day doing nothing but saying 'I'm sorry' and I can think of much more useful things for that mouth of yours." He smirked as her face turned bright red at what he'd said. "So anyway, what time do you want me in the morning?" She cocked her head to the side with a dreamy look in her eyes before she snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"Your car is in the shop. If you want, I can pick you up for school in the morning. I know you normally get to school pretty early so just tell me what time to be here." Her head pulled back in wonder as she stared at him again.

"Um, is 7:15 okay for you?" Puck shook his head.

"If that's the time you usually leave your house, then it's perfect. But if you leave earlier, tell me." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Be here at 7:15, and I'll be waiting for you." She leaned into him to kiss his cheek but her thigh brushed against his erection, causing him to moan,

"God Berry! You're killing me here." He laid his head on her shoulder as she started giggling. He had to exhale a few times before he was confident enough that he would be able to walk. When he finally rose up from her shoulder, she looked like she was about to apologize again.

"I'm," he stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"I told you not to apologize. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded her head and he leaned in carefully to quickly kiss her lips. When he finally got up into the truck, he saw she'd moved into the middle of the yard, watching as he put his seat belt on and started the engine.

When he pulled into his driveway, he saw that his mom was home. He looked up to his little sister Sarah's bedroom window and saw that the light wasn't on. He was trying to remember if she had a sleepover that night as he opened the front door.

"Noahnoahnoahnoahnoah! Where's Rachel? I didn't get to meet Rachel last time. Do I get to meet her this time? Did she break up with you again? Where's Rachel? I want to meet to Rachel!" Puck was in the middle of pulling Sarah off of his leg when he looked up to see his mother standing in front of him, smiling the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her before. He motioned to Sarah, still gripping his leg as though she would fly away.

"Mom, is this your doing?" She just nodded, still smiling. He looked down at his little sister once more before picking her up in his arms. "Rachel is at her house. No, she didn't break up with me. And, you'll get to meet her tomorrow night when she comes over for dinner." Sarah threw her arms around Puck's neck and squealed.

"Yay! I'm gonna meet Rachel!" Then, all of a sudden, she got quiet. She placed her tiny hands on his shoulders and looked at him very seriously. "Don't mess it up this time. I liked you better when Rachel was your girlfriend before." Puck couldn't help laughing before placing a kiss on Sarah's forehead.

"Thanks a lot squirt. I liked me better when she was my girlfriend too. I don't plan on screwing it up." Sarah beamed at him and started squirming to get down. He let her down to the floor and watched her run back into the living room. His mother was still standing there, staring at him expectantly. "What?"

"Did you have fun tonight?" Puck shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem indifferent but the smile on his face betrayed him.

"Actually yeah, her dads are pretty cool. They were really nice. You'd like them a lot. Other than a little impromptu performance on my part, I'd say the night went pretty smoothly." She cocked an eyebrow when he said that.

"Performance? What are you talking about?" Puck smiled a little remembering the rewards he received for his concert.

"Rachel talked me into singing for her and her dads tonight. I didn't completely butcher the song so I'd consider it a success." She just kept staring at him like she was about to cry. Puck hated when his mother cried, whether for joy or sadness. He just didn't handle tears very well. "I'm gonna go upstairs now. Are you gonna be okay?" She stepped towards him and hugged him with all the force in her body.

"I'm fine honey. I'm fine." She let him go and he made his way up to his room. Once the door was closed, he took a deep breath and smiled to himself.

He sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a second before his phone started ringing in his pocket. He looked at the small screen and his smile got bigger.

"Hey babe," he spoke into the phone. "What's going on?" He knew that he'd left her side mere minutes before and already, the sound of her voice made his stomach do little flips.

"I was just making sure that this day wasn't some beautiful dream." He laughed a little as he sat back against the headboard.

"Well if it is, I'm not gonna wake up." Her responding giggle was so endearing.

"So what song are you going to sing for me tomorrow?" He scratched his head a little before realizing that she wasn't serious. He was definitely gonna have to expand his musical horizons if he was gonna be required to serenade her on a regular basis.

"You mean I can't just do an encore of tonight? Well that changes things. I gotta go look up more musicals online now. I don't think it'll take you too long to figure out that Rent is really the only one that stuck with me." Rachel laughed and Puck had to catch his breath. He felt like such a girl for letting her get to him so easily but he didn't feel like regretting that decision.

"So, what are you doing?" Her question was innocent enough but the way she spoke reminded Puck all too quickly that he still need a cold shower because of her.

"Well I got home, got bombarded by Sarah, almost made my mom cry, and that tone of voice just reminded me that I had every intention of taking a cold shower." He smirked to himself at the small gasp he heard on the end of the line.

"What did you do to make your mom cry?" Her sexy tone was gone, replaced by the accusatory one. He sat up on his bed and squared his shoulders, as though she were in his room and he was defending himself.

"I said I almost made her cry. I'm still not really sure what happened. I was just telling her about tonight and when I said something about singing to you, she started getting all teary-eyed. She didn't actually cry." Puck heard her sighing.

"That's good. Why did your sister attack you?" He started laughing at the memory of Sarah jumping on him as soon as he opened the door.

"She's just excited about tomorrow. I think you two will get along actually. Both of you talk a mile a minute so you'll have no problem understanding her. She really wants to meet you."

"How do you know?" Puck rolled his eyes a little. For someone so smart, Rachel had her 'Brittany' moments. His voice took on the whiny high pitched quality of an eight year old girl as he semi-squealed back into the phone.

"I wanna meet Rachel. When do I get to meet Rachel? Did you bring her yet? Are you gonna let me meet Rachel? I didn't get to meet Rachel last time. Did Rachel break up with you? Don't screw up this time. I have to meet Rachel." She was laughing at his rendition of his sister's attacks.

"She can't possibly sound like that." Puck just laughed.

"Well, I like to think that I bring a masculine quality to it, but yeah, she basically sounds like that. Just imagine what I said spoken about a thousand times faster." She laughed again and Puck sighed. Her laugh was so pure, and yet still musical. It was like her voice couldn't help it. If she was making a sound, it was bound to have a harmony to it.

At that, his mind instantly flew to thoughts concentrating on the sounds that he so wanted to make her emit. He tried in vain to suppress a groan.

"What was that?" She sounded concerned. He wasn't really sure what to tell her, so he deflected.

"What are you talking about?" The image of her moaning his name wouldn't leave his head and he groaned again.

"That right there, that noise. What are you doing?"

"Rach, don't worry about it. I'll see you in the morning, but right now I really need to take a shower." He could almost hear the realization hitting her in the forehead.

"Oh, _oh_, okay then. I'll see you in the morning." Just as he thought he was home free and was about to say goodbye, _that_ voice was back. "Noah?" He didn't even bother trying to conceal his responding groan. That voice made it impossible.

"Yes?"

"Pleasant dreams." And the line clicked dead. Puck smiled to himself. Pleasant dreams indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: alright, been trying to post for a couple hours and it's just now working. this chapter is short so i'm posting two chapters woohoo!! as always, i am completely humbled by the response this story is getting. it's amazing and i love you all!! also, i'm aware that rachel is a bit of a tease. that happened unintentionally when i was writing. she has these little bursts of confidence and then gets shy. it becomes fun around chapter six and seven though. haha enjoy. i don't own glee!**

He stood on the front porch of the Berry house the next morning at 7:00. He figured that Rachel had been lying when she told him 7:15 was fine. If not, he'd have that much more time alone with her. He knocked on the door and was a little surprised when it opened. Her daddy Steven looked at him with a sleepy smile.

"Hi Mr. Berry, I'm picking Rachel up for school." Steven just nodded and motioned that he come in.

"Of course Noah. Come inside. She'll be down in a minute. Would you like some coffee?" Puck shook his head as the man took a sip from his cup.

"I've had my fill for the day, but thank you sir. I'm not usually up this early so I had to figure out some way to stay awake." Steven's eyes seemed to sharpen when he said that. It kind of scared Puck just a little.

"If you don't normally wake up this early, why on earth are you up this early?" Puck just shrugged a little.

"I wanted to drive Rachel to school," he said as though it were obvious. Steven smiled at Puck and nodded.

"Well, we thank you for that. And I don't believe we thanked you for your performance last night. It truly was spectacular. Alan and I just can't wait to have you over for dinner again. Maybe it won't be as awkward from now on. Of course, perhaps next time, my daughter will have the sense to lock her door." Puck could feel his face getting hot from embarrassment, and he didn't embarrass easily.

"About that, I really am sorry." Steven just waved his hand in dismissive manner.

"There's nothing to apologize for. Rachel is a very responsible girl, but it's nice when she can let loose. Music and performing are usually the only things that make her let go. Sometimes, I actually wish she weren't so mature for her age, just so she could be a crazy teenager. I like that you bring that out in her. And I don't think she could've found a better boy to be with." The hot feeling in his face didn't go away as her father kept talking.

"She could find much better guys to be with. But I really care about her. Sometimes she makes my head hurt with all her big words, but that's what makes her who she is. She's smart, funny, ridiculously talented, and she always seems to see the good in people. I don't wanna disappoint her." Puck didn't really notice how Steven had started staring behind him, towards the staircase.

"You've never disappointed me, Noah." Puck turned around to see Rachel standing about halfway down the stairs smiling down at him. She was wearing a skirt that made her legs go on for miles. He coughed a little, realizing he wasn't breathing normally, and walked over to the stairs. She walked the rest of the way down and he met her with a hug. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and inhaled. Her hair smelled like strawberries. He smiled to himself as he thought, _Berry smells like berries._ She smiled up at him as she pulled away and turned on the threshold to face her father. He noticed that her arm was still wrapped around his back, her hand slowly inching its way south.

"I'm just going to get a bagel from the kitchen." When she looked back at him, he caught a now familiar glint in her eyes. "I'll be back in a second and then we can leave." As she walked away from him, the hand that had found its way downward gave his butt a soft squeeze. He jumped a little before smirking at her retreating figure.

Puck was leaning against the door frame holding her bag when she came back from the kitchen, bagel in hand. Her daddy had gone back upstairs, so no one was watching them. He pulled her close and brushed his lips against hers. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as he felt her tongue run along his bottom lip, she pulled away.

"We should really get going." Puck whined for a second until she put a finger to his lips to silence him. "My fathers will be leaving any minute to go to work. I'd rather not have a repeat of last night's walk-in." She took his hand in hers and her bag in the other and led him outside. They walked out to his truck hand in hand. He grabbed her bag from her again as he opened the passenger door. After he gave it a light toss into the seat, he placed his hands firmly on her hips and hoisted her up into the truck.

When he shut the door, he practically ran around to his door and got in. As he backed out of the driveway, he noticed she was looking at him funny.

"What?"

"Why do you always pick me up?" He had no clue what she was talking about.

"Um, you're my girlfriend. Your car is in the shop, so I'm giving you a ride to school." She smiled and laughed a little before shaking her head.

"No, I mean why do you pick me up to get in your truck? And then you lift me out of it too. And you pick me up when we kiss as well. I don't understand." He looked at her dumbfounded for a second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Not sure if you've noticed Rachel, but this truck is a little bigger than you. Aside from carrying a step ladder around with you all the time, it's just easier for me to pick you up. And you're tiny. It hurts to stay bent like that for long." He smirked to himself before looking back to her. He couldn't help seeing a small hint of disappointment with his answer in her face. He never wanted to see that. He reached over and slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her across the seat. "I like having you in my arms, holding you close." He smiled as she leaned her head over on his shoulder. After he kissed her forehead, he quickly repeated, "And you're tiny."

She giggled a little right before he felt her elbow in his side. "I'm not tiny, I'm petite." Puck had to roll his eyes.

"Petite, small, tiny, little, it's all the same thing. Face it Berry, you're fun-size compared to me." He looked down at her. She was biting on her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was thinking.

"So, you're like the big bag of M&M's and I'm the little one." Puck laughed out loud when she said that. Never in a million years would he have guessed that that was the conclusion she was coming to in her head. But then he thought about it for a second, and had something to add.

"Exactly, you see, I leave them satisfied. You leave them wanting more." She smiled again and laid her head back on his shoulder.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Puck was surprised to see how many cars were already there. Of course, he usually pulled into a full parking lot five minutes before the bell rang everyday but he had no clue that this many people got to school so early. He looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was 7:30, so they still had half an hour before any classes would start. He put the truck in park and stared out the windshield.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Puck was a little surprised when he felt Rachel lips on his neck. Her voice vibrated against his skin as she mumbled,

"Why don't you continue what you started at my house?" You didn't have to tell him twice.

He moved his hand to rest on her cheek and gently moved her head away from his neck. He pulled his arm from around her shoulders and held her face between his hands. Her lips moved into a pout as she stared back into his eyes. Slowly, he pulled her face to his. The second their lips met, she wrapped one arm around his neck. The other hand was playing with the strip of hair on his head. He smiled into the kiss, surprised when she immediately deepened it. She leaned into his body and moved her tongue against his. His hands moved down her body and latched to her hips, pulling her closer.

After a second, he realized that her hand was no longer resting at the back of his head. That's when he felt it sliding down his side, coming to rest at his belt. She leaned back a little bit and smiled at him.

"Noah?" It was her sweet and innocent voice, the voice he couldn't say no to. He wasn't even really sure if she was going to ask him a question, but he knew he would say yes if she did.

"Yes. Whatever you need, yes." _Where the fuck did that come from? Getting wrapped around that finger didn't take long at all._ Her smile got a little bigger and she giggled.

"I haven't asked for anything Noah." Her fingers were drawing circles on his chest as he stared back at her. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because I need to know something." She paused, he guessed for dramatic effect. She was always doing things like that. "I need to know how this is going to happen." Her eyes looked worried, like she was afraid of his reaction.

"How what's going to happen Berry?" She took a deep breath.

"Well, last time, you got a slushee facial when people found out we were dating." Puck laughed a little bit, thinking of what had taken place after the slushee.

"Yeah, but what I remember from that day is you sitting on my lap cleaning slushee out of my hair. Are you scared that I'll want to keep us a secret?" She looked down at her hands and nodded slowly. He reached out and placed a finger under her chin. He lifted her head up to his and smiled at her. "If I didn't care last time, why would I suddenly start now? I wasn't lying when I told your dads that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not gonna hide that from anyone, I don't give a shit about slushees. I'll take an ad out in the newspaper if you want me to. I'll sing to you over morning announcements to the whole school. Berry, I couldn't keep this a secret if I wanted to."

Rachel looked back at him like she was about to cry. Puck really couldn't handle tears. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back, her face had a nice tinge of pink to it. He liked that and reminded himself to make her blush more often.

"You wanna go inside now?" She nodded her head and scooted back over to the passenger side to open her door. Realizing that she was getting ready to jump out of the truck, Puck quickly opened his door and ran around to her side. She was standing up on the edge holding onto the door for support. He put his arms around her waist and lowered her to the ground. Before shutting the door, he reached in and got her bag. She slid it onto her shoulder as he shut the truck door and draped his arm across her shoulders.

Puck saw Kurt standing at her locker busily messing with his Blackberry. When they were within earshot, Rachel called out,

"Good morning Kurt." Kurt looked up at the sound of her voice and smirked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well hello lovebirds." Puck cocked his head to the side before speaking.

"How do you know already?" Kurt just raised an eyebrow and looked from Puck to Rachel.

"As if _this_," gesturing to the fact that Puck's arm was still around Rachel before continuing, "wasn't enough to tell, I as well as the rest of the school I'm sure, received this little message about ten minutes ago." He held his Blackberry up so that both of them could see it. On the screen was a picture of Puck's truck. Inside the truck, you could see two figures locked in a heated kiss. One figure bore the very recognizable Mohawk that only Puck had and the other was clearly Rachel. The caption below the picture said _Resident bad boy and diva should really think about coming up for air._ Puck chuckled a little before looking back at Rachel.

"You gotta admit, we look good." Rachel just smiled before returning her gaze to Kurt.

"So Kurt, did you decide to meet me at my locker to share this bit of information or was there something else you needed?" Puck smiled at her attitude. She was feisty, and she was his. Kurt just swished his hair out of his eyes a little bit and grinned.

"Actually, I needed to tell Puck that practice was cancelled today. After getting _that_ message, I assumed that he would be with you. So anyway, now that that's done, I believe I'll be going. I'll see you lovers in Glee." And with a wave of his fingers, Kurt walked off down the hall. Puck dropped his arm and turned to lean against the lockers as Rachel got her books out for her classes.

"You know, you're kind of hot when you get an attitude like that." He smirked at her as he held his hands out for her books. Rachel rolled her eyes just a little and turned to him.

"Only _kind of hot_? I find that offensive Noah." Puck playfully hung his head before sullenly replying,

"Okay, you're really hot when you get an attitude like that." Rachel looked at him and he saw the beginnings of a smile before she turned her head away.

"I'm unimpressed." She was playing with him, he knew it. But he couldn't back down from her challenge. He dropped her books on the floor next to her feet and pushed himself off the lockers. He moved so that he was standing directly behind her and roughly pulled her against his body. He bent his head to whisper in her ear,

"I find you incredibly sexy when you let your feisty side out to play. All I can think of right now is taking you against these lockers until you can't walk straight." Her heard her breath hitch and pulled away, satisfied that he'd won their game. She turned around and smirked, the sinister and sexy smirk he was getting all too used to.

"What's stopping you Noah?" Okay, he was not expecting that reaction. He didn't really have time to say anything before she started laughing. "Oh my god, you should've seen your face. That was priceless." She clutched at her sides because she was laughing so hard. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back against his body, chuckling at his own expense.

"That wasn't very nice. But I'll let you get away with it just this once." He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Just as he was about to deepen it, he heard his name being called down the hall.

"Puck!" When he looked up, he saw Finn walking towards them. He subconsciously hugged Rachel tighter. Finn had forgiven him for getting Quinn pregnant but their friendship was still tentative at best. He knew that Finn cared for Rachel, no romantic feelings or anything but he didn't want to see her hurt. Puck couldn't help feeling a little scared as his semi-best friend got closer.

"Hello Finn." And as soon as he heard Rachel's voice beside him, he forgot all about being scared. He wondered for a second how this tiny girl could make him feel so fearless without even trying.

"Hey Rachel. Puck, can I talk to you for a minute?" Puck just nodded and leaned back down to kiss Rachel on the cheek.

"I'll walk you to class when I get back, okay?" She nodded her head and Puck let Finn lead him a few feet down the hall. Finn turned around to face him and he looked up at him, waiting for him to start. When the tall boy just stared at him, Puck sighed and started. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You guys are back together." His voice held a question. That question was basically 'what are your intentions with her?'

"Yeah, we are. I met her dads last night, they're really cool. She's coming over for dinner tonight so she can meet my mom and Sarah." Finn remained silent, looking a little surprised. He knew for a fact that the only girl ever to meet Puck's family was Quinn, and that was only because of the baby. "I'm not going to hurt her Finn. I care about her. She doesn't take any of my shit and she believes in me. No one has ever done that before." He turned his head to look at her. She looked up from her locker at that precise moment and smiled at him. Puck could practically feel his heart melting at that smile. When he turned back around, Finn was still staring at him. He wanted to know about the baby, the little girl that he would be sharing. But he sensed that subject was still a little touchy. Luckily, Finn wasn't really in-tune with touchy subjects.

"So, Quinn wanted me to ask if you wanted to come with us to her next sonogram. We're all in this together and she figured since you never really got to see the baby, you might be interested." Puck's eyes got wide and he almost felt like crying.

"Are you kidding me? I would love to." Finn nodded his head and started to turn away. But just before he was facing the other direction again, he turned back.

"You really care about Rachel?"

"Yeah man, I really do." Finn nodded again and smiled a tiny smile.

"Don't mess it up this time." Puck couldn't help rolling his eyes. _Why does everybody keep telling me that,_ he thought to himself. But then he turned around and started walking back to Rachel. When his eyes met hers, he couldn't help thinking, _don't mess it up this time._

He pondered briefly on the fact that you're usually considered crazy when you start answering yourself. But that thought left his mind as Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, what did Finn need?" He smiled down at her. His voice filled with emotion as he answered,

"He, uh, he invited me to Quinn's next sonogram appointment." Rachel's arm wrapped tighter around him as she squealed just a little.

"Noah, that's amazing! You're finally going to see your baby girl." She kissed him on the mouth and smiled up at him again. "I can't believe this. You have to bring me a picture so I can see her too."

"Well duh Berry, I'm probably gonna make copies and put them everywhere." And then it seemed to hit him, he was going to be a father. Suddenly, his knees buckled and he found himself on the floor in front of Rachel. Her worried voice rang out to his ears.

"Noah what's wrong?" His face felt wet and it took him a second before he realized that he was crying.

"I'm going to be a father. I get to be a father. There's this little person that's part of me and I'll get to hold her and take care of her and love her. Why the hell am I crying?" Rachel laughed a little at him and knelt down beside him. She ran her hand across his face and wiped away the tears.

"I believe those are tears of joy. Get used to them. You'll be doing that again in a few months when you're holding your baby girl in your arms." Puck looked up at her as she smiled down at him.

"You have a pretty weak excuse for a boyfriend, you know that?" She laughed lightly before gently pressing her lips to his. She pulled away much too soon for his taste and whispered against his lips,

"But he's such a good kisser."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: alright, first half of the puckerman family dinner. i think it's cute. like i said before, rachel gets random bursts of confidence but she is almost completely clueless about her effect over puck. i find that funny. read and review cuz i love you guys! i don't own glee...:(**

Puck opened the door to his truck for Rachel at the end of the day. He had to take her to her house before dinner with his mom. He really didn't understand why she wanted to change clothes. What she had on from school looked fine to him. But Rachel had insisted on something about first impressions and wanting his mom to like her, or something like that. She still talked a lot. He tried convincing her that she was Jewish so that made her perfect in his mother's eyes but Rachel refused to be wavered. So when Puck pulled out of the school parking lot, he turned towards the Berry home.

When he stopped in the driveway, he'd expected to wait while she changed clothes. But when she turned towards the door and noticed that the truck was still on, she turned back around and looked at him expectantly.

"Aren't you coming in?" Puck stared at her for a second.

"Do you want me to come in?" She smiled and laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course. While I could really care less about what the rest of the adolescent population of McKinley High School thinks of me, your opinion matters to me." She turned and proceeded to get out of the truck, not bothering to wait for his help. Puck followed her into the house and up the stairs to her room.

She opened her closet door just as Puck sat down on her bed. When she walked into the closet, he figured she'd be in there for a little while so he lay down. It wasn't long before he heard her voice again.

"Noah?" Without rising up from her bed, he answered,

"Yeah?"

"Which one do you like better?"

"Rach, I already told you I don't," that was as far as he got in his answer. He had started sitting up during his reply but choked on his words when he saw Rachel.

She was standing just outside her closet door holding two skirts, both ridiculously short and plaid. But that wasn't what made Puck forget that he had a vocabulary. No, between the two skirts she was holding up, Rachel stood there in nothing but a bra and panties. Apparently, she'd taken her clothes off to get redressed while Puck had been lying down.

"Noah, which one do you like?" His words came back, but not exactly like he'd hoped.

"Berry, are you trying to kill me," he spluttered. She dropped her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you talking about? I thought I made myself clear that I wanted your opinion on what to wear tonight. If you dislike the skirts that much, just say so. There's no need to gawk at them." Puck realized then that his mouth was hanging open. He promptly corrected that before attempting to speak again.

"But you're standing there in your underwear! Is this some elaborate scheme to get in my pants? Because I gotta be honest, just say the word and I'm there." Rachel just stood there, looking at him like she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Well, I can't really put new clothes on over old ones, can I?" She had a point, but Puck just couldn't get past the surprise that his girlfriend was practically naked in front of him…and the disappointment that he wasn't the one to get her that way. "Noah, which one?" Her voice had taken a slightly more demanding tone and Puck knew he'd better pick a skirt. He tore his eyes away from her stomach and breasts to look at the skirts still hanging in her hands.

"Um, I like the purple one." She held it up and turned back into her closet. When she emerged again, she was wearing the skirt with a shirt that matched and some high-heeled Mary Janes. The only reason he knew what they were called was because of his little sister.

"Do I look okay?" Puck stood up and walked over to her. As he wrapped his arms around her torso, he leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"You look perfect." As he stood straight again, he smirked a little. "Now, can we go before you decide to take your clothes off again? Dinner will be a lot less awkward if I'm not fighting a raging hard-on the whole time." She laughed and smiled up at him before he kissed her quickly and pulled her back outside to the truck.

It was about a twenty minute drive to his house from hers. Puck hadn't bothered with the radio because he assumed that she would be talking most of the time anyway. But Rachel just sat quietly staring at the houses as they passed outside her window. Puck reached over and took her hand in his.

"You're being quiet." She turned to look at him smiled.

"I'm just thinking about what you said earlier." Puck couldn't remember what he'd had for breakfast that morning, much less what he'd said 'earlier'. Hell, he didn't remember half the things that came out of his mouth. It seemed, although, that Rachel remembered just about everything.

"You're gonna have to be a little more clear with me. I say a lot, well not as much as you, but you already knew that." Rachel smiled back at him, giggling a little.

"When we were up in my room, and you thought I was trying to get you to have sex. You said 'just say the word and I'm there.' Is it really my choice?" Puck was beginning to think that she spoke in understatements and big words.

"Are you kidding me? Did you think I would force you or something?" He would've been pissed if she didn't look so scared.

"It was never my intention to anger you Noah. I do not believe that you would force yourself on anyone. It's not like you need to." He looked back over at her with confusion on his face.

"What does that mean?" Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh come on Noah, why would a guy who has girls throwing themselves at him all the time need to force himself on one? But anyway, all I meant was that I thought it was sweet that you had insinuated that it was my choice when we have sex. I'm sorry I angered you." And with that, she turned back to the window until they pulled into the Puckerman driveway.

Puck got out of the truck and went around to the passenger side. When he opened the door, she turned so he could lift her out of the cab. As he shut the door, he grabbed onto her waist to keep her from walking away.

"I'm not angry. I'm just used to people assuming the worst about me. You caught me off-guard when you asked that is all. I'm sorry that I yelled, that was wrong. But to answer your question, yes it's completely up to you if we sleep together. I'm not gonna force you, and I'm not gonna break up with you if we don't. I really like you Rachel, I'm not gonna mess this up over something like that. I can't promise that I won't make the little comments about you giving me erections because, let's face it, you're hot so it's gonna happen. And I'm not gonna stop making innuendos, that's just me." He stared at her for a second, trying to gauge her reaction. She just stared back at him. She let out a breath finally and smiled up at him.

"I can deal with that. But before we go inside, I need to say one more thing." Puck closed his eyes and calmly said,

"What's that?" Rachel waited for him to open his eyes again before she said anything. When he looked at her again, she moved closer to him.

"It's not a question of 'if' we sleep together, only a question of 'when'."

"Rach, you can't say stuff like that right before you're about to meet my mom and little sister. Are you trying to make this awkward for me? Is that your goal? I might have to make you apologize for this one." Rachel just smirked back at him, after stealing a quick glance at his newest 'this one'.

"I'm sorry," she said half-heartedly. "Maybe you can show me your room later so I can _fully_ apologize." And before he was able to think of dead kittens or football plays or anything that might help his situation, Rachel leaned in and lightly placed her lips against his neck.

"What are you doing to me Berry?" Puck could feel her smiling against his skin in response. "Do you enjoy torturing me?" He took her giggle as a 'yes' before firmly grasping her waist and gently pushing her away. The look on her face almost killed him right there. It wasn't hurt, betrayal, or even her usual not-so-innocence. No, the look staring back at him was pure lust.

"If you want, we could skip dinner and go straight to your room." Puck reached out and stroked her cheek, ignoring the discomfort in his pants.

"As _much_ as I want to do that right now, my mom would have a royal bitch fit if she didn't get to meet you tonight. And trust me, if we went to my room, you wouldn't be leaving 'til morning." She smiled brightly at him and he added, "I probably wouldn't let you leave then either. Come on, my mom probably has my little sister watching us anyway." Puck slipped his hand over hers and turned to walk up the driveway to his front door. In all his life, he couldn't remember thinking about dead kittens as much as he did during the twenty foot stroll from his truck to the door.

Before he had a chance to put his key into the lock, the door was flung open by Sarah who promptly leapt into his arms.

"Noah, you're home! I was worried that you messed up and got dumped again because it took you so long to get home. Mom told me that I worry too much but I don't think I worry too much. Do you think I worry too much?" Without missing a beat or taking a breath, Sarah looked over at Rachel and continued. "Are you Rachel? You're really pretty. Noah said you were pretty but I didn't believe him. Can you really sing better than a Disney princess? Noah says you're better than all the Disney princesses combined but nobody can be that good. But, he did say you were prettier too and he wasn't lying about that so I guess it's possible. Are you going to break up with Noah again? I hope not because Noah was a lot nicer before you broke up with him the first time. He can be a butthead sometimes but he really likes you a lot. Mom says he loves you but I don't how she can tell that. It must be a mom thing and,"

"Okay squirt, I think you've reached your talking limit for tonight," Puck interrupted. He wasn't going to wait around for his little sister to divulge any more information about him. "Rachel, this is Sarah, my little sister. Sarah, this is my girlfriend Rachel." Sarah placed a small arm around Puck's neck and held her other hand out towards Rachel.

"Hi Rachel." He heard Rachel laugh lightly as she extended her hand up towards Sarah.

"Hello Sarah, it's very nice to meet you." Puck could tell that his sister was quickly falling in love with Rachel. Sarah giggled as she shook Rachel's hand and leaned in to whisper in Puck's ear,

"Her voice is really pretty." Puck kissed her on the cheek and whispered back,

"I know. Maybe if you're quiet for the rest of the night, she'll sing for you." Sarah gasped and nodded. He let her down from his arms and watched as she ran into the living room. Looking down at Rachel, he noticed the confused look on her face.

"What was that about," she asked. He just shrugged and smirked at her.

"Kids, who knows? Come on, mom's in the kitchen." Puck retook her hand in his and led her into the kitchen.

When he walked through the doorway, the first thing he noticed was that his mom was turned towards the stove, facing away from them. He pulled Rachel to stand in front of him and gently wrapped his arms around her torso. He figured he might as well get it over with and cleared his throat.

"Um, mom?" Hearing his voice, Diana Puckerman turned around. At first, she made a small gasping noise, followed by her hand clutching lightly at her heart. "Ma, this is Rachel." Rachel lightly stepped out of Puck's arms and towards Diana with her hand outstretched.

"Hello Ms. Puckerman. I'm Rachel Berry, Noah's girlfriend. Thank you for inviting me for dinner tonight. You have a lovely home." Diana shook Rachel's hand and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'such a beautiful girl'.

"Thank you dear. Please, call me Diana. I see Noah wasn't exaggerating when he said you were gorgeous."

"Ma, can we not do this?" Puck was already getting tired of everyone telling Rachel what he'd said about her. He wanted to tell her these things, not have her hear them secondhand from his family. Rachel just laughed and smiled as Diana waved her hand at Puck.

"Oh you shush. Noah has told us many wonderful things about you dear. I understand you're Jewish, that's lovely. I always told Noah that he should date a nice Jewish girl. I'm glad to see he's finally listening to me." Puck stepped forward to defend himself.

"Ma, me and Rachel dated like three months ago. She was Jewish then too." He heard Rachel giggle when he said that. His mother just shook her head.

"I realize that dear but we never got to meet her then." Puck just sighed and leaned back against the wall.

After a few embarrassing stories about him had been exchanged, Puck couldn't help but smile. He should have been embarrassed that his mother had just told Rachel that he threw a tantrum at his cousin's wedding because he didn't want to wear his yarmulke the whole time. He looked at Rachel and smiled at the fact that she looked like she was truly enjoying herself. A few more minutes passed and he started to smell something burning.

"Um, ma, what's that smell?" Puck watched as his mother's eyes grew wide. Diana turned and ran to the oven, only to open it to a column of smoke. He ran for the fire extinguisher under the sink and turned it on the smoking dinner. Unfortunately, this was a regular occurrence in the Puckerman household. His mother was an excellent cook, if she had absolutely nothing else on her mind at the time she was cooking. So, needless to say, Rachel's presence was a bit distracting to not only him. Diana turned to Rachel and smiled, undeterred by her foam-covered dinner.

"Rachel, do you like take-out?" Rachel just smiled her biggest smile and nodded.

"Are you kidding me? Wu Fong's is number five on our speed dial at home. They have the best sweet and sour pork in Ohio." Puck couldn't help laughing as his mother went to grab the phone on the wall. Before she dialed, Diana turned back to Puck and Rachel.

"Well, obviously dinner won't be happening as planned. Why don't you two kids go on upstairs? I'll call you when it gets here." Puck looked over at Rachel and silently asked if that was what she wanted to do. She smiled and nodded her head.

He put the extinguisher back under the sink and took Rachel's hand as he passed. He led her up the stairs and down the hall to his room. As he opened the door, he mentally thanked his mom for making him clean his room the week before. He hadn't really had time to mess it up since then so it just had that lived-in look, as opposed to the tornado-just-passed-through look. Puck watched as Rachel sat down on his half-made bed comfortably. She picked his pillow up and held it close to her chest. He made a mental note to never change that pillow case. He sat down beside her on the bed and turned so that they were facing each other. After a second, she started laughing.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"You've got foam from the extinguisher in your hair." Puck ran his hand through the strip of hair on his head and felt the little foam flecks against his fingers. He saw the smile spread across her features as she stood up on her knees. "Here, let me get it for you." Puck leaned his head forward as Rachel started picking the foam out of his hair. After a few minutes had passed, he felt her hand rest on the back of his neck. When he looked up at her, she moved her hands so that she was cupping his face. Puck moved his head towards hers as she leaned down. When he felt her breath on his lips, he reached for her body to pull her closer.

He pulled her down so she was straddling his hips and smiled into the kiss as he felt her hands meet at the base of his neck. Puck took Rachel's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently. She made a small growling sound that he thought was sexy as hell so he tugged a little harder. Suddenly, her kisses became more forceful. He felt her tiny hands against his chest, pushing him down on the bed. After that, he completely zoned out, lost in the feel of Rachel's pouty lips against his. It took about ten minutes before he remembered that he needed to breathe. Puck took a tiny breath through the side of his mouth and went right back for more.

Another ten minutes passed and he guessed she realized that he couldn't breathe. Leaning up and sitting on his hips, she stared at him for a second as he panted.

"I'm sorry Noah. I forget that you don't have the extensive breath support that I have. You need air more often than I do. I'll keep that in mind next time." Puck couldn't help laughing at her as he placed his hand on her back.

"Quit apologizing. I don't really need to breathe, that much. Making out with you is kind of better than breathing anyway." She smiled and leaned back down, her chest pressed against his as their lips came together again.

"Noah, are you wrestling?" Sarah's voice came out of nowhere. Rachel pulled away quickly and rolled beside Puck.

"Sarah, what are you doing in my room? Go back downstairs." He watched his little sister shrug her shoulders and walk further into the room. Rachel looked like she was about to die with a mixture of laughter and embarrassment.

"I was bored. And you didn't answer my question." She stared at him, waiting.

"No Sarah, we are not wrestling. Now go away." Sarah just smiled and shrugged again, turning as she spoke.

"Okay, I'll just go back downstairs and tell mom that you guys had the door locked and I heard weird sounds coming from your room." Rachel's eyes got wide but Puck was undeterred.

"Squirt, even if that was true, you don't know what that means." He heard her voice ring out from the hallway,

"But mom does! And it got you in trouble once, it should still work." Puck rushed out of his room and grabbed his little sister just as she was about to descend the stairs. He picked her up and brought her back into the room where Rachel was still sitting on the bed. Embarrassment was gone and she was in a fit of giggles as he sat Sarah down beside her. Sarah promptly turned to face Rachel, a look of smug satisfaction covering her face. Puck ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at her.

"What do you want Sarah?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You said if I was quiet, Rachel would sing. I've been quiet for forty-seven minutes and you've hogged her the whole time." He watched as Rachel raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Is that what you two were whispering about earlier?" Puck just gave a stiff nod of his head. "Well Sarah, what would you like me to sing for you?" Sarah thought for a second and Puck was sure that she was about to spout off some Disney song.

"There's some song that Noah started singing all the time after you guys dated the first time. I don't remember the name of it, but it's about some girl named Caroline. I thought that was kind of weird that he's always singing about her when he never stopped liking you and your name's Rachel, not Caroline. But I like the song anyway. Would you sing that one?" Puck turned away from his bed and hit his head against the wall. Everybody but him kept telling Rachel how he felt and it was getting more annoying as the night wore on. But when he heard Rachel's answer, he couldn't help but smile.

"Let me make you a deal Sarah. What if you go back downstairs, let me talk to Noah until dinner, and then I promise you that I will sing that song for you the second everyone is finished eating. How does that sound?" Puck turned in time to see Sarah nodding her head and skipping happily from the room. His eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at the empty space next to Rachel where his sister had just been.

"She left, without arguing. She just, left. How did you do that?" Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and giggled lightly.

"Children are fairly easy to deal with. You just have to compromise, something they want for something you want. She wanted me to sing, you wanted her to leave." The way she said it made it seem so simple, he was almost annoyed that he'd never thought of it before. As he walked back over to the bed, he noticed her face change.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering. Sarah said something just now and it made me curious." Puck raised an eyebrow and shifted on the bed.

"What's that?" Rachel turned and faced him and her smile put him somewhat at ease.

"Have you really liked me this whole time? Ever since I broke up with you?" Puck could feel his face heating up.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said that I never didn't want you. I tried to stop liking you. I tried to focus on Quinn and the baby once she let me step up. You were the only girlfriend I'd ever had that didn't make me feel like shit and I was ready to fight for that. But like I said, once the whole baby scandal hit the fan, I felt like I deserved to feel like shit. You still annoyed me all the time but it started to get more endearing. Yeah, I know what that word means. I tried to get with Quinn because I thought it was the right thing to do, not because I ever had feelings for her. Don't get me wrong, pregnancy's mellowed her out a lot but she was never my type. But I didn't really see any other way to be a part of my little girl's life and that became the most important thing. So, when that whole situation kind of worked itself out, I started trying to focus on being friends with you." Rachel started shaking her head and Puck wasn't sure if he'd said something to anger her.

"But if you liked me, why were you settling for being my friend?" Puck laughed a little as he answered.

"Well, after everything that's happened, I didn't exactly think you'd jump back into my arms. And I remembered from when we broke up that you said you hoped we could still be friends. I figured if we had a friendship going, you'd be in my life in some way. And anything was better than nothing. I missed you correcting my notes and my grammar and telling me that my swearing was deplorable. I missed having you walk beside me in the hallway and being able to hug you whenever I felt like it. I just missed you." He took a deep breath and looked at her again. She was smiling brightly at him and he took that as a good sign. He certainly took her next words as a good sign.

"I never stopped liking you either, not really. When we were together, I felt really good about myself. I realized that there was a different side of you that I wanted to get to know. But, at the time I still had feelings for Finn and I honestly didn't think it was fair to you if I was thinking about someone else half the time. I knew firsthand how much that stung. But even after we broke up, I couldn't ever get you out of my mind. I was always wondering if you thought about me at all." She paused for a second and stared at the wall across the room before continuing. "Were you planning for yesterday to happen?" Puck laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, that was actually part of my plan to be friends with you. I asked Mr. Shue to pair me with you for the duet project. I gave him some kind of crap about being able to learn from you and wanting to be a better Glee member. I just wanted the chance to hang out with you. And when you said that you didn't like Finn anymore, I didn't care about being friends. I wanted you back. Do you realize that you're the only girl that I've ever asked to 'take me back'? That's practically begging. I don't beg for anything." He watched as she tossed her head back and laughed. Her laughter did weird things to his stomach, good things, but weird things. He wasn't used to feeling like that about anyone.

"Well, if you would've waited a few more minutes, you wouldn't have had to beg." Puck's eyebrow rose a little more than naturally as he smirked and said,

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because, I had a plan to get you back. And I wasn't going to settle for being friends." This peaked Puck's interest.

"Mind telling me this plan of yours?" He watched as she smiled back at him.

"It had something to do with asking for a ride home and then shoving you against your truck. I'll let you fill in the rest. But, then we started talking and you asked me if I would take you back. Well of course I couldn't say no. And then last night, when you sang, I felt like I was the most important person in the world. No stage I've ever been on, no performance I've ever given, no standing ovation I've ever received has ever made me feel that way before. I felt special, truly and genuinely special. Watching you perform in such an intimate setting, just you and your guitar, it was like everything bad just melted away. And when you stopped, I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't really think of any other way to show you my gratitude for what you did, so I just attacked you." Puck thought once more about Rachel's reaction to his show and smiled widely.

"For future reference, I have no problems with you thanking me like that whenever you feel the need to." Rachel blushed but then suddenly looked more confident. She stood once more on her knees, but this time she straddled Puck's leg and smirked. She leaned in close and whispered breathlessly, with _that_ voice, in his ear,

"Thank you for inviting me tonight Noah." Puck shivered as her lips brushed against his ear but that didn't stop her. His eyes started to close as he felt her hands on his shoulders, lightly gripping his shirt. She moved her knee ever so slightly and grazed his, seemingly ever-present, erection and caused him to bite back a moan.

"Rach, would you be mad if I told you to stop?" Completely undeterred, Rachel's lips continued working on the spot just behind his ear as she answered,

"Now why would you want me to do a thing like that?" Her voice alone would have been enough to make him pull a 'Finn', but couple that with what she was doing to him and Puck felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. He strangled on his words for a second before he was actually able to respond.

"You don't have a curfew. Why rush things? Besides, my mom is downstairs." The grin that he received at the last bit of his feeble speech was pure sin, he was sure of it.

"Noah, are you afraid that your mom will hear us?" All he could really do was nod because he knew that if he opened his mouth again, he would moan with pleasure and she hadn't actually done anything to him yet. "Well, what would you say if I told you that it would anger me if you told me to stop?" For a second, he thought she was serious. But he saw a glint in her eyes shining back at him and he found his words.

"I'd lock the door so it would at least be hard for my mom to interrupt us." Rachel smiled down at him and kissed him possessively. He liked it. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead on his.

"I have an idea. Since you don't have a curfew either, why don't you take me back home after dinner and we can continue this in my room. My dads go to bed early, and my room is soundproof." Just then, he heard the doorbell ring downstairs and his mother yelling that dinner had arrived. Rachel, still not having received an answer to her proposal, leaned back down to his ear and whispered, "I don't have a gag reflex, Noah. Just think of all the fun we could have."

He watched as she got off of his lap and slinked to his door. She reached for the doorknob and turned back around.

"Aren't you coming Noah? It's rude to keep your mother waiting."

Puck silently followed her out of his room and down the stairs. When they got back to the kitchen, the food was already set out on the table. Puck couldn't help smirking at his mom. Usually, when they got take-out, they ate in the living room with TV trays. But as he looked at the kitchen table, he saw that his mom had set the food out on platters and it looked pretty fancy. Well, as fancy as take-out can look. Sarah was already seated at the table and his mother was looking at him expectantly. Then, he realized that Rachel was walking towards the table. He quickly stepped up behind her and pulled the chair out for her.

"Here you go Rach." She turned and smiled as she sat down.

"Thank you Noah." He couldn't help noticing how his mother was beaming at him from across the table. He tried to ignore her by focusing on Rachel. She sat a spoonful of sweet and sour pork down on her plate and then handed the bowl to him. He took it from her and piled his own plate high before passing it to his mother. They all ate silently for a minute until Sarah broke the quiet.

"Rachel, do you really like Noah?" Rachel happened to be drinking at the time that Sarah asked the question, so she choked a little on the liquid. She coughed for a second before clearing her throat and looking across the table at the eight year old.

"Of course I like Noah, Sarah." Sarah just smiled back at Rachel and nodded her head.

"That's good because I like you and you make Noah nicer. Rachel, when you marry Noah can I be your flower girl?" Now it was Puck's turn to choke on his drink, and his food, and his tongue. He glared at his little sister and then at his mother for not shutting her up. Rachel, as expected, kept her cool.

"Well, Noah and I aren't exactly at that stage in our relationship. We're just dating right now." Puck mused that any other kid would've been satisfied at that answer. But no, not his little sister. She pressed on. Matter-of-factly, she stated,

"But you're gonna get married one day. Noah loves you and when two people love each other, they get married. Then they have babies, but Noah already has one baby on the way. Oh yeah, I'm gonna be the only girl in my class that gets to be an aunt. That's so cool because normally you have to be old to be an aunt but not me. I can't wait till the baby is born. I'm gonna be the best aunt ever, isn't that right mom?" Sarah paused for a second to look over at Diana who just nodded at her and feebly tried to contain her laughter.

Sarah seemed to have forgotten all about the marriage thing, which Puck didn't have a problem with at all. She kept talking all throughout dinner which saved the rest of them from having to talk much. Puck kept sneaking glances at Rachel, pleased to see the tiny smile playing on her full lips. He wasn't sure why but it made him really happy that she seemed to like his family, and he already knew that they loved her. He couldn't stop thinking about what his sister had said about he and Rachel getting married. He knew that it was ridiculously soon to be thinking of things like that but he also couldn't help smiling at the fact that Rachel hadn't seemed completely opposed to the idea of being married to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: alright, i just want to say thank you for the reviews. i would like to take a moment to tell you just how much they mean to me. you see, i've written a book, an actual full length novel of which all my friends have a copy of (not published or anything though). not one of my friends has so much as opened the damn file on their computers to read it. i devoted three years of my life writing that book and many of my friends are actually in it as characters and they can't take the time to read it, even to tell me they hate it, which i would actually prefer over nothing at all! so anyway, when you review, it really shows me that you give a damn enough about something that i've written to sit down and tell me and that is the most amazing feeling in the world to me. thank you!!**

**this is the second part of the Puckerman family dinner, hope you like it! i don't own glee or Repo! The Genetic Opera but you should watch it. Don't watch Repomen, it's a blatant ripoff of Repo! and i'm very pissed about that. soo anyway, end of rant and read on and enjoy!**

Dinner ended and, as Puck was leading Rachel back into the living room, Sarah shot up the stairs. He knew she wouldn't have forgotten Rachel's promise to sing after dinner, so he knew exactly why she'd ran up the stairs. Puck just smiled at the curious look on Rachel's face and yelled up the stairs,

"Hey squirt, don't forget my capo!" A few seconds passed and Sarah came bounding down the stairs hugging his guitar to her chest and the capo in one of her hands. He'd drilled into her head many times that his guitar was not a toy and if she ever touched it at all, she'd better treat it like a baby and not let anything happen to it. Seeing how tightly she was grasping the body of the guitar, Puck silently reminded himself to not let Sarah hold his baby girl until she was older. If that was how she held a baby, she wasn't coming within arms' reach of his kid.

After she'd handed the guitar over, she plopped down in her mother's lap. Puck watched as Rachel walked over to stand beside him. He knew how to play for her voice so he clipped the capo on the correct frets and started strumming the intro to "Sweet Caroline".

No matter how many times he heard her sing, it always surprised him. Rachel's voice, normally powerful enough to negate any need for a microphone, was soft in the small living room of his house. The chorus started and he couldn't help but think that this was Rachel Berry, 'unplugged'. It reminded him of the time he'd spent playing for her in her room. To use one of her words, it was intimate and he liked it. He looked over at her to see her smiling back at him as she sang. He kept his eyes locked to hers through the rest of the song, and she did the same. As the song ended, Puck recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look she'd had the night before when she'd 'attacked' him in her own living room. No matter how Jewish Rachel was, Puck knew that his mom wouldn't be as keen on a small make-out session as Rachel's dads had been, especially with his little sister in the room. Thankfully, and regretfully, Diana and Sarah began loudly clapping which distracted Rachel's gaze from his.

"Rachel you _are_ better than all the Disney princesses combined!" Puck watched as Sarah launched herself into Rachel's arms. Rachel laughed and caught her with ease.

"Thank you Sarah. That's very sweet of you. I'm glad you liked it." Sarah's eyes got big as she took a big breath in. Puck knew what that meant.

"Liked it? Are you kidding me? That was amazing. I loved it! You're so cool and your voice is so pretty. If you made a CD, I would buy all of them and listen to them forever. Noah would too. He would listen to them all day every day, except when you're here because then you would be here and he could listen to you in person. That's probably better than a CD anyway, having you in person. Hey, you know what would be an awesome idea? You could move in with us and then we could listen to you all the time. Then, you wouldn't have to make a bunch of CDs. And when you move in, you and Noah can get married and then you can both sing all the time. Noah sings more when he's happy and you make him happy Rachel so if you marry him, he'll be happy and sing forever." Puck watched as Rachel's expression changed from amused to slightly shocked at the turn his sister's little speech had taken.

"Alright squirt, I think it's time for you to go to bed now," Puck interjected during one of her pauses for breath. Sarah just slid down from Rachel's arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No it's not. I've still got another hour until bedtime." Puck looked over at his mom who was quietly snickering on the couch. He gave her a look that said 'help me out here' and she got up and pulled Sarah to her.

"Honey, why don't you give Rachel a rest for tonight? If you keep bothering her, Noah won't bring her home with him anymore, and you don't want that do you?" The little girl's eyes grew wide again as she shook her head forcefully. Puck remembered Rachel's promise from his bedroom and glanced at the clock. It was getting a little late so he looked at his mom and said,

"Ma, I'm gonna take Rachel home. We'll probably watch a movie or something so don't wait up for me." Diana Puckerman just nodded her head and smiled before turning to Rachel. She quickly pulled her into a hug and said,

"It was lovely meeting you honey. You feel free to stop by whenever you want. Our home is always open for you dear." Puck thought he saw a small tear trickle down Rachel's cheek but her voice gave nothing away.

"Thank you Ms. Puckerman. It was nice meeting you." She paused and turned to Sarah who stood beaming up at her. "And it was very nice meeting you too Sarah. Next time I see you, I'll have a present for you. Is that okay?" Sarah once again threw herself at Rachel, hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Thank you Rachel! Will you promise to never break up with Noah again?" Puck saw Rachel pause before she looked up and met his eyes.

"I promise."

After Puck had finally gotten Rachel out of the house, not without loud protests by Sarah who seemed to be adamant that Rachel's moving in should occur immediately, they were on the way back to her house.

"I really like your little sister. She's sweet." Puck couldn't help snorting a little at the thought of his little sister being called sweet.

"So, what were you talking about before? About having a present for her?" He looked across to see her smiling faintly back at him.

"Well, she seemed to enjoy the little performance we put on so I was thinking I could make a CD for her. My dads bought me recording software for my laptop for Hanukah last year. I could sing some Disney songs, some Broadway classics, and "Sweet Caroline" of course since she likes that one so much. Do you think she'll like it?" Puck smirked and pulled into Rachel's driveway. As he turned the truck off, he faced her in the seat.

"You were there tonight right? I know I wasn't the only one that heard the marriage proposals and demands that you live with us. You could give Sarah a piece of string and she would probably have it framed. Then she would build a shrine to you with that string as the centerpiece. My family loves you Rach." He stopped before he said anything else. Yes, his sister had continuously spoken of his love for Rachel throughout the evening, but he had yet to say it.

He honestly thought that it was too soon in their relationship to start thinking about love. He wasn't even really sure what love felt like. Puck knew that being around Rachel made his heart beat faster, and he just wanted to be around her all the time. But they'd only been dating for two days, not including the first time of course. He was scared, scared of losing her again, of scaring her away by moving too fast, of not moving fast enough and making her think he wasn't interested. But all his fears melted away as he felt her lips against his.

When she pulled away, he liked the way her lips looked impossibly fuller from their kiss. She smiled at him and turned to open her door. He promptly got out of the truck and walked around to her side, slowly lowering her to the ground in front of him.

"We have to be quiet until we get to my room. My dads are probably still awake so I'll go talk to them for a second and you can wait for me in my room, okay?" Puck just nodded his head and watched as she turned her key in the door. He followed her up the stairs and quietly walked into her room while she continued to her dads' room.

He looked around for a second before grabbing her iPod and sitting down on the bed. He was flipping through the artists when his mouth dropped open. Just then, Rachel came into the room.

"You have Guns 'N' Roses on here. You listen to Guns 'N' Roses?" A demure smile spread across her face as she came to sit beside him.

"Just because my performance repertoire is somewhat limited to show tunes and pop doesn't mean that's all I listen to. I think you'll be quite surprised at my musical flexibility." She paused for a second and laughed lightly before saying, "and Slash is Jewish." Puck couldn't help laughing as he stood up and walked over to her bookcase. It doubled as an entertainment center, housing her iPod dock, CDs, books, TV, and DVDs. He cocked his head to the side and began looking through her movies. All of the expected musicals were there, the romantic comedies, and some action ones that he didn't really expect. Then, one stood out to him so he pulled it from the shelf.

The cover of it had some guy on it that looked like he was wearing a hazmat suit and the eyes of his helmet were glowing blue. Puck held it up for Rachel to see and asked,

"What's this?" Her eyes lit up as she walked over to stand beside him.

"It's called 'Repo! The Genetic Opera'. It's very strange and twisted but I watch it almost as much as I do 'Rent'. It's an opera set in a somewhat futuristic world where a worldwide epidemic has caused organ failures. This company is created that basically loans people organs. But, if you can't make the payments on time, the company sends these repo men to get the organs back. To be honest, it's very gory and vulgar but I can't seem to get enough of it. Would you like to watch it?" Puck had to admit, the opera part threw him off a little bit, but the promise of gore and vulgarity won out in his brain. Plus, he saw Paris Hilton's name on the cover and, if nothing else, he'd at least be able to laugh at her.

"Sure," he answered. Rachel took the DVD from his hands and got her laptop from her desk. Puck took his shoes off before getting on her bed with his back to the headboard. Rachel placed the laptop on the end of the bed as the movie started playing and Puck couldn't help but notice how natural it felt as she crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her midsection as she leaned back against his chest to watch the movie.

He listened to her humming the music quietly at the same time his mouth was dropping from what was happening on screen. The Repo man had just ripped a man's spine from his body in the middle of the street while having a phone conversation with his daughter! This movie was seriously the most twisted thing he'd ever seen. But what he couldn't get over was the fact that Rachel seemed to be enthralled by it. He guessed that it was the fact that it was an opera that justified all the blood that she normally wouldn't have condoned watching. But it was still odd seeing her so interested in the movie, not flinching when someone got an organ mercilessly ripped out of their body, singing along to every song no matter how many cuss words it required her to say because just about every song had a cuss word.

When the movie ended, she leaned up and looked back at him, expectantly.

"Well, what did you think?" Puck thought for a second before smiling.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life. But it was actually pretty cool and I understood it. You said opera and I thought I was gonna have to read captions through the whole thing. It was interesting though and I wouldn't mind watching again sometime." Rachel smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you liked it Noah." When she pulled back, he saw her yawn, making him look over at her clock. It was past midnight but he didn't really feel like leaving. He didn't really care what they did, just as long as he got to stay with her a bit longer. When he looked back at her face, the confidence that was usually found there was diminished slightly.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"Noah, will you stay with me tonight?" Puck turned his head to the side before answering.

"Sure, but that doesn't answer the question. You look scared." At that, she buried her face in her hands and spoke into them instead of speaking directly to him. Her muffled voice was hard to understand.

"I'm sorry Noah. I'm just not ready for that step in our relationship but I really like having you with me. I understand if you don't want to stay now but I'm just not ready." Puck shook his head slowly, trying to understand her incoherent psychobabble.

"So wait a second. You want me to stay, but we're not going to have sex. And you think I'm gonna wanna leave because of that. Is that what you're getting at?" Her head was still cradled in her hands as she nodded. "Rachel, I told you that it was your choice. I want to stay if you want me to. I'll sleep on the floor if you want me to. It's your call. But you gotta promise to stop worrying about this sex thing. I'm not worried about it. It'll happen and whenever it does, it's gonna be amazing." He smirked a little as she raised her head from her hands to look at him before he continued. "We're two good looking Jews, it's natural." Relieved when she laughed, he leaned back against the headboard and pulled her against his chest.

They laid there for a few minutes before Rachel got up and started going through drawers. She pulled what looked like a tank top and shorts out and went into the bathroom. Puck assumed she was changing so he got off the bed and pulled his jeans off. He was picking them up off the floor when he heard the door open followed by a small gasp. He stood up and turned to see Rachel standing there in the tiniest tank top he'd ever seen and shorts that barely covered her ass. He gulped. And then he gulped again.

"Wow, Rach, wow," he stuttered. And then it hit him. He was about to sleep with his girlfriend, in a non-sexual way. He wasn't sure that he'd ever done that with any girl ever. And yet, he was about to with Rachel Berry of all people. But as he watched her eyes rake over his body, a haughty grin spread across his face and he pulled his shirt over his head. She walked towards him slowly, her eyes never leaving his. When she was standing in front of him, she looked up and smirked.

"I like your boxers Noah." Puck looked down at the boxers he had on and saw what she was talking about. They were black with tiny white music notes all over them. His mother had bought them for him as a birthday gag gift and they'd happened to be the only clean ones he could find that morning. But seeing the smirk on Rachel's lips was worth the goofy underwear. He saw her beginning to yawn so he started to pull her back towards her bed.

"Come on, you need sleep. Good thing it's Friday night because I am so not waking up early in the morning." She smiled again as he crawled into the bed, pulling her down on top of him. Her shriek of laughter was instantly quieted as Puck pulled her face to his, kissing her long and slow. When she pulled away sooner than he thought she would, he smirked at the blush staining her cheeks.

"You know, extensive breath support doesn't mean anything when you aren't expecting it to be needed." It was his turn to laugh as she stretched out beside him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. He smiled to himself as he felt her tiny hand on his chest and her head against his shoulder. Right before he fell asleep, listening to her breathy murmurs, he thought to himself,

_I could so do this for the rest of my life._

When he woke up later that morning, their positions had been changed slightly. Puck was spooning Rachel with one arm wrapped securely around her waist. His other arm was beneath his head but he realized that his fingers were entwined with Rachel's, whose arm was under her head as well. He listened to her even breathing and, after making sure she was still asleep, nodded off again with a smile on his face.

The second time he woke up, Rachel rolled around to face him.

"Good morning Noah." She smiled up at him. "Are you hungry?" Just then, the door to Rachel's room opened.

"Honey, daddy and I are going to the mall. Do you want to, oh my god Rachel!" Puck raised his head to see Alan Berry standing in the doorway. Rachel turned around instantly and shot out of the bed. Her shorts had ridden up during the night and Puck snuck a peak but then got up as well.

"Dad, I promise this isn't what it looks like." Alan crossed his arms and continued to stare at them for a second.

"Well I can see that much from the presence of clothing!"

"What's all the shouting about?" Puck heard Steven's voice from the hallway before he saw him in the doorway. Seeing the two men in the doorway gave him a weird sense of déjà vu. "Honey, what's going on here?" He heard Rachel clear her throat.

"Daddy, um, I," she was having a little trouble it seemed explaining the situation to her fathers. Puck decided to step in.

"Sir, it was getting late when I brought Rachel home last night. We came up to her room and started talking, and then we watched a movie. It was past midnight before we realized it and Rachel saw how tired I was. She got worried that I would fall asleep on my way home and offered to let me crash here for the night. Please don't punish Rachel. She was just concerned for my safety." Puck looked from Alan to Steven, and then to Rachel. Sure, he hadn't told the whole truth and he'd lied just a little bit. But the look on Rachel's face told him that she didn't care. Alan's arms were still crossed over his chest as he said,

"And I suppose the couch downstairs wasn't to your liking? Did your shirt and pants get lost somewhere too?" Rachel suddenly found her words, much to Puck's delight.

"Dad, I couldn't make Noah sleep on the couch!" Alan glared half-heartedly at his daughter before glancing back at Puck.

"And the lack of clothing? Care to explain that?"

"That's just how Noah sleeps. I certainly wasn't going to force him to wear his day clothes to sleep in either. We just slept dad, nothing happened. Daddy, you believe me don't you?" Puck knew that voice already. It was her _you can't stay mad at me daddy because I'm your perfect angel_ voice. He almost laughed out loud when he saw both her fathers' expressions soften. Steven stepped further into the room and looked harder at Rachel.

"Rachel, when you came in our room last night, was Noah here?" Rachel just nodded her head, causing Steven to hit his forehead with his hand and exhaled heavily. "Honey, you know we trust you. Why didn't you just tell us that Noah would be staying the night? We could've avoided this entire embarrassing situation altogether." Puck had to blink a few times before it fully sunk into his head. Her parents weren't upset that he'd stayed, they were upset because she hadn't given them fair warning! He couldn't believe it. It was official, his girlfriend had the coolest parents ever!

"Well," Steven started again, "Next time, just be sure to inform us that you'll have guests for the evening." Alan started stuttering a little but was quickly pulled from the room by his husband.

When Rachel still hadn't turned around after Puck heard the car pull out of the driveway, he walked around the bed and stood behind her. Somewhat cautiously, he placed his hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"Rach, are you alright?" When she didn't answer, he turned her around to face him and looked down into her eyes. Her voice was quiet.

"They aren't mad. Dad is a little upset but Daddy doesn't care at all. The look on Dad's face, I was sure I'd be grounded for life right now. I can't believe this. And then they just left, they left us here alone. They don't know that we didn't have sex and put our clothes back on before we fell asleep. They don't know, and they just left." Puck brushed his fingertips across her cheek as the look in her eyes started to look panicky.

"They said they trust you. They should, you're pretty much the best person I know. And I'm not just saying that because I get to kiss you whenever I want." She hit him in the chest and laughed when he said that. "And you're loud enough most of the time that I'm pretty sure that if we did have sex last night, they would know. I don't care how soundproof your room is babe, you would be loud." He smiled at the blush that crept onto her chest, neck, and face. But her response surprised him a little.

"Yes, I suppose I would. But I'm sure you would be vocal as well." She added in a matter-of-fact voice, "I do yoga so I'm quite flexible. And we've already been over the fact that I don't have a gag reflex. I'm certain you know a use for that." And with that, she turned and walked off toward the bathroom. He stood there staring at the closed door in shock. He had the best girlfriend ever, and he hadn't even slept with her yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: okay, this chapter take place i think like two or three weeks after the last chapter. puck loses some more badassness in this chapter but in my opinion, it's totally worth it! tell me what you think please! as i've warned before, be prepared for lemony goodness in chapters 7, 8, and 9!! so anyway, i don't own Glee. read and enjoy!**

Puck sat awkwardly beside Quinn in the OB/GYN office. Finn was seated on the other side of the girl with the rounded stomach. A door opened and a woman in scrubs stepped out into the waiting room.

"Fabray," she called. All three teens stood to be met with an awkward glance from the nurse who looked at her chart again. "I'm sorry, only mothers and fathers are allowed back." Puck noted how Quinn sounded like her old self when she haughtily replied to the woman,

"They're both the father. Thank you." The look on the old bat's face was priceless as Puck followed Finn and Quinn through the door. He smirked to himself.

They sat in the room forever before the doctor showed up. He gave them the same look that the nurse had given them but didn't ask any questions. Instead, he started prepping Quinn for the sonogram. Finn was sitting beside the bed holding Quinn's hand and Puck was sitting next to him. The doctor squirted the jelly on her stomach before pressing the wand to it.

The image was blurry at first, but then he saw it. A little white ball on the screen, his daughter. He felt tears running down his face as he stared at the screen. He was staring at a little part of himself in someone else. It was overwhelming. It that instant, he knew what true love felt like. He loved this little girl who had yet to become part of this world. He loved her with every part of himself. He wanted to stop crying, because badasses don't cry, but he couldn't. He looked over at Finn and Quinn and saw that they were crying too so he didn't feel so bad. Quinn looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry Puck. This shouldn't be the first time you're getting to see her. I understand that now." Puck shot her a small smile in return.

"It's okay." He turned his attention back to the screen and stared at it for a few more seconds before the doctor finished up. As Quinn was getting cleaned up, the boys stepped out of the room. They were standing there, just kind of staring out into space, when Finn broke their silence.

"Me and Quinn were talking the other day and, we know it's only been a couple of weeks since you guys started dating again, but we think Rachel is good for you. And, her and Quinn have gotten pretty close since all this started but we wanted to pass it by you before we said anything." Finn was rambling and Puck just kicked himself off the wall and laughed.

"Dude, just spit it out already, before the kid's born."

"We want Rachel to be a part of the baby's life, if she wants to be. If you're okay with that." Puck was speechless. He had noticed Quinn and Rachel hanging out more often outside of Glee. Rachel talked about Quinn a lot so he assumed they had become friends. He was still surprised at Finn's words. Before he had a chance to answer, the door opened and Quinn walked out. She looked at Finn.

"Did you ask him?" Finn just nodded and she looked at Puck, who was still unable to speak. "I see the way you look at her Puck. I know in my heart that Rachel's gonna be around for a while. We talked about it and we want Rachel to be a part of this. She's important to all of us now and we have to stick together if we're gonna raise this little girl. I know I speak for Finn and I when I say we want her to be a part of our baby's life. Is it safe to say I speak for you too?" Puck couldn't believe his ears. First, they wanted him to be involved. Now they wanted Rachel involved too. This was gonna be a weird family that his kid was gonna have, but somehow he knew they could make it work.

"Yeah, you can speak for me. We gotta ask her though. Rach hates it when I make decisions for her." Quinn laughed.

"Call her. We can all go out to eat for dinner tonight and discuss it." Puck pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Rachel's number.

"Noah? How did the sonogram go? Is everything okay?" He just laughed into the receiver.

"Babe, calm down. Everything's great actually. Listen, are you doing anything right now?" There was a small pause on the line before she answered.

"No, I'm just researching monologues for my audition repertoire. What did you have in mind?"

"Quinn has an idea she'd like to run by you. I'll swing by and pick you up and we can meet them at the restaurant, if that's alright with you."

"Noah that's wonderful. How is Quinn? I haven't talked to her since yesterday at practice." Puck smiled at his girlfriend's affection for his baby mama. He tried to figure out when his life became such a fluffy episode of Maury.

"She's good. The baby's fine. So, I'll be by in a few to pick you up." He could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll be waiting for you Noah." She hung up and he looked back at Finn and Quinn. Finn had this goofy smile on his face with his arm draped around Quinn's shoulders. Quinn looked like she was trying to hold in a fit of giggles.

"What?" Quinn bit her lip and kept trying to stop laughing, ignoring Puck's question. Finn spoke instead.

"Dude, you got it bad." Quinn just nodded her head. Puck thought about it for a second, because that was all he needed.

"I'm in love with her." At that, Finn and Quinn gasped. They'd suspected it all along, just never expected to hear the words come from Puck's lips, without any fight. Puck looked back at them and just smiled. "What? Didn't think I'd admit it so easily?"

"Well, uh", Finn stammered, "no, not really. You've never really admitted anything easily." Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"Look, since me and Rach got back together, I can't think about anything else half the time. And the other half of the time, I'm with her so I don't need to think at all. She gets under my skin and pushes all my buttons but that's okay because I do the same to her. It's like, in this weird way, we get each other because we don't get each other. Does that make any sense?" Puck scratched his head as Quinn stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"No, it doesn't. But I can bet you that if you said those exact words to Rachel, it would make perfect sense to her." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, go get your girl so we can all be one big happy crazy family." Puck laughed lightly and walked out of the doctor's office.

He didn't get a chance to knock on her door. She flung it open and threw herself into his arms before he got a 'hello' out. He held onto her tightly, not wanting to let go. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes like she was waiting for something. Puck just smiled and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. Opening it up, he pulled out a picture and handed it to her.

"See that bigger white blob right there? That's her head. That's my daughter's head." Rachel looked from the picture to his face and smiled.

"She's going to be beautiful Noah. I'm so happy for you." She continued to smile at him and he knew he had to tell her. He didn't even care if she didn't feel the same way. He would wait for her until she did.

"Rach, we need to talk." Her smile faded and he immediately knew he'd said the wrong phrase.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. I just, I need, I want you to know something." Rachel looked confused but he didn't let that stop him. He had to get this out. "Look, I know that we've only been together for a few weeks. And I know that we don't always agree on everything. But I think that's why we work. We call each other out on our bullshit and we don't give up on each other. I'm not really good with words but you're a fucking dictionary. You know every musical ever created and I know every action movie ever created. We're both loud and obnoxious in our own ways. But, when we're together, we don't really even need to talk because it's like we can read each other's minds." He stopped and took a breath. He was pretty sure that this was the most he'd ever said at one time in his life. Rachel thought he was finished.

"Noah, I'm not certain I understand the rationale of your thought process right now. Are you sure you're okay?" The worried look on her face made him laugh. Puck was positive that he'd never been better.

"Rachel Berry, I love you." He wasn't really sure the reaction that he'd expected, but silence wasn't it. Rachel just kind of stared at him and it freaked him the hell out. When she still hadn't said anything after a few seconds, Puck cleared his throat. "Um, Rach, this is the part where you say something, anything really." She still didn't say anything. But, her throwing her arms around his neck he decided to take as a good sign. He hugged her for a minute before she pulled away. Her eyes were all teary and she was blushing and god he loved it when she blushed. Finally, she started talking.

"Noah, I don't know what to say. I certainly didn't think you'd beat me to it." Puck cocked his head to the side.

"Beat you to it? What are you talking about?" She laughed lightly as a tear trickled down her cheek. He brushed his thumb across her face, wiping it away.

"I think I fell in love with you when you sang to me at my house, in front of my fathers. And then I fell more in love with you when I met your family. I kept falling when you stayed that night at my house. Now, with this whole ordeal with your little girl, I'm not sure I'll ever stop falling because you just keep proving how much of a beautiful and amazing person you are. So yeah, you beat me to it." Puck shook his head in confusion. He was kinda sorta pretty sure that she was saying she loved him too, but she'd put a lot of other words in there with it so it got kind of confusing.

"So wait, are you saying you love me too?" She just smiled before playfully hitting his chest.

"Yes Noah, I love you too." Puck exhaled heavily and grinned as he pulled her against his body.

"Good, so you ready to go?"

"Oh yes, you said Quinn wanted to ask me something. Do you know what it's about?" The smile slipped onto his face as he thought of Rachel being a big part of his little girl's life, remaining a big part of his life. He felt the smile get bigger and he didn't even try to hide it.

"Yeah, I know what it's about. But, I think Quinn would rather me wait so that we can all discuss it together. I'd really rather not deal with pregnant chick wrath right now." Rachel looked up at him with an amused expression. "Come on, let's go." He took her hand and pulled her outside to his truck. He shut the door after quickly placing her in the seat. As he turned to walk around to his side of the truck, he realized what was about to happen when they got to the restaurant. He was about to tell his girlfriend, whom he'd just said the L word to, that he, along with his baby mama and her boyfriend, wanted her to be a part of their baby's life, another link in their crazy chain of a family. He felt nervous, like he was about to throw up, and like he was about to jump into a pool that he didn't know the depth of, all at the same time.

But then, he opened the door to the truck and she was looking at him and smiling. This girl, who he loved, who'd just said she loved him too, was gonna be there beside him the entire time. Puck wasn't exactly sure how he knew this, but he knew it with all his heart. And that knowledge made all his nerves dissolve instantly. He smiled across the cab and backed out of her driveway.

When he pulled into the parking lot, he immediately saw Finn and Quinn outside sitting on a bench waiting for them. He parked the truck and helped Rachel out. The second her feet hit the ground, she took off running in their direction. Puck watched as she slowed just before she reached Quinn but she still wrapped her arms tightly around the girl carrying his child. He smiled, this was going to go perfectly. He walked closer to them and he could hear Rachel scolding Quinn, which made him laugh.

"Why are you outside? And on this hard bench too? Quinn, you are pregnant and you need to be sitting on a cushion in the air conditioning. Come on, let's get you inside." Rachel started pulling on Quinn's arm while the guys just stood there watching.

"Rachel, they don't have any tables right now. And we were waiting on you two anyway." Rachel turned around and half-glared at her before turning her gaze to Finn.

"You, why are you letting her sit outside? Did you even attempt to talk some sense into her?" Finn threw his hands up in defeat and Quinn just laughed and stage-whispered in Rachel's direction.

"Finn is scared of what he calls 'pregnant chick wrath'. I get pretty much anything I want." Rachel laughed and looked over at Puck, who just gave her an 'I told you so' smirk. "Don't worry about me Rachel, I was getting sick of the stares I kept getting from the old people inside. I needed to come outside. I put our name down so they'll call us when a table opens up." Puck noticed how Rachel's nostrils flared in anger when Quinn said people were staring at her. She'd started getting just as protective of Quinn as he and Finn were.

"What old people? Which ones?" Her tiny hands balled into fists as she turned to glare at the door. Finn leaned over and whispered in Puck's ear,

"Dude, is 'crazy Rachel wrath' anything like 'pregnant Quinn wrath'? I'm kinda scared of our women right now." Puck rolled his eyes but had to laugh. He stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist, turning her back around to face Finn and Quinn.

"Babe, I know we could get a table a lot faster if I let you go all 'Xena Warrior Princess' on their asses, but I really think that would be a bad idea. Besides, don't you think all the dead bodies would make Quinn sick?" She used her free hand to slap his arm that was encircling her.

"Noah that's absolutely repugnant. I was merely going to let them know that the life growing inside Quinn is nothing to scoff at. It's a beautiful baby girl and if they think that they can turn their noses up at her, they are gravely mistaken." He smiled at her attempting to lighten her mood.

"See, when you say words like 'repugnant' and 'gravely', all I can think about is you busting up in there doing something crazy. Somebody's gonna get hurt. So, I'm not letting you go until you calm down. Besides, I told you Quinn wanted to talk to you about something." Her head snapped forward when he said that. At least he had her distracted now. He smirked to himself. The people inside owed him their lives.

"I apologize for acting rash. What was it that you wanted to discuss Quinn?" Quinn shrank into Finn's arms and smiled nervously.

"Um, yeah, Finn and I have discussed it and we discussed it with Puck at the hospital. Rach, we all love you so much." Puck smiled as he felt her lean into his body when Quinn said that. "The three of us realize that it will be difficult to raise this baby, but it can't be that bad as long as we have each other. Over the past few weeks, I've come to love you like a sister and I know I want you to be involved in this baby's life. We've already complicated this whole situation enough and I would really like it to be easier. You and Puck have each other. Finn and I have each other. But I really think we could make this work as a family, the four of us. And I know that what I said doesn't make a whole lot of sense but Rachel, we want you to be a part of our child's life. This baby is just as much yours as it is ours. We can do this, together."

Puck heard her sniffle and he released her. She turned around and looked up at him, a small smile on her face among the tears falling from her eyes. Then she turned to face Quinn again.

"Are you sure about this, Quinn?" Quinn nodded her head and Puck noticed the tears streaking down her cheeks as well.

"I am. Finn is. Puck is. We want you in this little girl's life. Two dads, two moms, it fits. So, what do you say?" At that, Rachel rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Finn looked over at Puck and smiled. And with that, Puck just knew that everything was going to be okay. Rachel let go of Quinn and looped her arms around Finn's neck. He bent down to hug her and then rose back up. When she turned back around, Puck could see that she was smiling brightly. She walked back over to him and stood in front of him for a second.

"I love you Noah." Puck couldn't help himself as he picked her up and swung her around in the air. He pulled her as close as he could to his body, never wanting to let her go. When he finally set her back down, he cupped her face in his hand and smiled.

"I love you more." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back for air, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "So, is that a yes?" She giggled and slapped his chest lightly.

"That's a hell yes." He heard Quinn laugh behind them and smirked at his girlfriend before throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"I knew I would rub off on you sooner or later Berry." Just then, a voice came over the speaker.

"Fabray family of four, your table is now ready."

Finn walked over and opened the door. When they'd all walked inside, Rachel looped her arm in Quinn's and the two girls followed after the hostess to their table. Finn came up beside Puck and grabbed his arm, holding him behind a little. Puck turned to face his friend.

"What's up dude?" Finn scratched his head before he started talking.

"Uh, listen, I know a lot's happened lately but I just wanted you to know that I still think of you as my best friend. I'm not fully back to that place yet, but I'm trying. And I really love Quinn, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. After the baby's born, I'm gonna propose. If uh, if she says yes, will you um be my best man?" Puck's eyes got round with shock. Before he could say anything, Finn started talking again. "I know we're still in high school and everything and I honestly think it'd be better to wait until after we graduate to get married but I'll wait for her. I'm not smart most of the time, but I think that if I let her get away, I'll be the stupidest guy on the planet. I just, you know, I wanted to let you know." He trailed off a little and looked away from Puck, his face getting red. Puck put his hand on his shoulder and laughed lightly.

"Dude, she'll say yes. So yeah, I'll be your best man. That means a lot man, thanks." Finn nodded as they did the awkward guy hug. As they pulled apart, Rachel walked up.

"Um, guys, what are you doing?" Puck just smiled at her and shrugged.

"Nothing babe." Rachel looked at him warily but didn't question him.

"Well can you do nothing at the table? Quinn's hungry and I'll just tell her you two were keeping her from eating. No one wants that." With that, the two guys rushed past Rachel and quickly seated themselves at their table. Rachel walked up smiling and sat down, placing her hand over Puck's on top of the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: holy hell i freaking love you guys!! your love and support never ceases to amaze me! anyway, as promised, here is some lemony goodness!! chapters 7, 8, & 9 all feature lemons so beware! 7, 8, & 9 are all part of the special weekend for puck and rachel so lots of lemons ensue, i love lemons especially puckelberry lemons. anyway, you know how much it means to me when you review so please review. love you guys! disclaimer: i don't own glee**

It'd been about a month since that dinner and everything was going perfect. Rachel came to the sonogram appointments with Puck, earning them more odd looks from the office staff. None of them cared. They were decided, they were doing this together. In Puck's words, the rest of the world could go fuck themselves.

Puck was walking down the hallway after Glee one day looking for Rachel. She'd run out with Quinn and he wasn't sure where they'd gone. He saw Kurt standing at his locker looking into a mirror, fixing his hair.

"Hey Hummel, have you seen Rachel?" Kurt turned around and smirked, like he knew something. That freaked Puck out just a little.

"Yes, yes I have." Puck waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Well are you gonna tell me where she is?" Kurt continued to smirk his knowing grin. Now, it was just pissing Puck off.

"I don't think so. It's much more fun watching you squirm."

"Dude, you may act like a girl but that doesn't mean I won't hit you. Now, where the hell is my girlfriend?" The smirk vanished and was replaced by a look of terror.

"She ran out towards the parking lot with Quinn a few minutes ago. I don't know where they were going. Don't hurt me." It was Puck's turn to smirk as he nodded his head and walked out of the school, towards the parking lot.

"Rachel, are you sure you want to do this? It's a pretty big step." He was just about to turn the corner when he heard Quinn's whispering voice. He stopped and listened.

"I know it's a big step. But, I'm so ready. I love him so much and I feel guilty for making him wait so long. He hasn't pushed me, he always says that it's my choice. You know how you told me when you and Finn did it for the first time, you said it felt right? Like it was meant to be that way? I feel like that with Noah every time I see him. When he touches me, it's like my skin is on fire and I just want that feeling to never go away." Puck smiled at Rachel's words. He heard Quinn exhale heavily before responding.

"You're on the pill, right?" He didn't hear Rachel say anything, so he guessed that she nodded in the affirmative. "Good, I've learned that it's a lot more fun without worrying about a condom. Of course, it's not like it would do much good now." Puck heard both girls giggle and he smiled despite himself. "But anyway, how are you gonna go about it? Trust me, it won't take much. Every time Puck looks at you, he looks like he's about to drag you into the nearest closet and have his way with you." He frowned at that.

He thought that he'd had a good handle on his emotions lately. Yeah, he wanted Rachel in every way possible. But the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. So, he did his best to hide the fact that whenever she looked at him, was around him, he thought of her, or something happened to remind him of her (everything seemed to remind him of her), he did want to drag her into the nearest closet. He was shaken from that thought process as he heard Rachel start talking again.

"Well, I've done some research and I think I'm going to attempt to give him a," Quinn started coughing and laughing at the same time.

"Stop right there Rach, I don't need details. Just tell me how you're going to propose the idea to him in a way that he won't think you're doing it out of guilt. I mean, you just said you felt guilty for making him wait. What if he thinks you're just sleeping with him because of that? He won't let you do that." Puck heard the confident tone in Rachel's voice as she replied,

"I have ways of convincing him that I want to do this." That was her _vixen_ voice and he almost blew his load right there. "Besides, my dads are leaving on a business trip tonight, so I'll have the whole weekend to convince him." Quinn laughed.

"Well, he's probably looking everywhere for you. Let's get you back inside."

"That's okay. I'll just wait for him at his truck. I'll see you Monday Quinn." He heard her retreating steps but couldn't move quickly enough before Quinn rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks. She half-glared at him and turned her head to see that Rachel was out of earshot.

"Puck, you were eavesdropping," she said in an amused voice. He just shrugged, no point denying it.

"It wasn't my fault. You guys ran out of Glee so I went looking for you." She smiled up at him.

"So, how much did you hear?" Puck shrugged again but smirked at the blonde.

"Enough to further prove that I have the coolest girlfriend on the planet. One thing confuses me though. It's pretty clear that she's talking to you about this stuff. Why? She can come to me with this stuff." Quinn just laughed shortly and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Man I hope this kid gets mine and Rachel's brains, because we're screwed if it ends up with yours and Finn's. You don't get it Puck. Rachel's a virgin with a boyfriend who's definitely anything but." Proving her point, Puck shrugged his shoulders not fully understanding.

"So?" Quinn just shook her head and laughed again.

"She's worried about measuring up. You've been with a lot of girls Puck. She's just scared that she won't be able to compare to them because she doesn't have any experience." Puck hung his head when she said that.

"How can she think that? I love her. Yeah, I've been around but I never really cared about any of those other girls." A hurt look came across Quinn's face and Puck thought about what he'd just said before shaking his head. "You know what I mean. I know you regret that your first time was with me and not Finn. And I know that we've all got each other now but nothing is gonna change that fact. I just don't want Rachel to regret anything with me." Puck watched as Quinn got all misty-eyed in front of him. Her voice shook as she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You two make me sick, and it's not just the pregnancy." He heard her sniffle but she laughed into his neck. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Trust me, she won't regret anything, as long as you act surprised at the evening she has planned." Puck smirked at her.

"Do you know what she has planned?" Quinn shuddered a little, which he decided to take as a good sign.

"Not exactly, but she's been running ideas by me for the past three and a half weeks so I have a fairly clear mental image that won't go away now. But Finn has helped me out with that problem lately so I'll be alright." Puck closed his eyes and shook his head violently.

"If you weren't carrying that kid right now, I would totally yell at you for giving me that mental image." He heard her laugh and opened his eyes. "Let's make a deal. I don't need to know about you and Finn, and I'll try to keep Rachel from letting you know about us. Sound good?" Quinn just shook her head like he was missing a joke. He was starting to feel like he had indeed missed something.

"You still don't get it. The ideas that Rachel ran by me have been thoroughly tested and given the Fabray/Hudson stamp of approval." Now he really felt like throwing up. These were images he could've lived the rest of his life without. Quinn just kept looking at him like his face was the funniest thing she'd seen in her life. "I'm sure you'll have fun tonight Puck." He just glared at her as best he could.

"Yeah, of course I'll have fun now that I have you and Finn stuck in my head. I hate you right now, kid or not. You're evil." The blonde just laughed, completely unaffected.

"How about this for an image? Remember Rachel's nonexistent gag reflex?" Puck nodded, welcoming the images flooding into his brain, replacing the previous puke-inducing ones. He waited for Quinn to continue talking, but she just laughed again and walked away.

He allowed his mind to wander as he strolled to his truck. He looked across the lot and saw Rachel leaning against the passenger side of the vehicle. When he walked up to her, he noticed a determined look come across her face. _Just remember to act surprised,_ he reminded himself.

"Hey babe, I was looking for you inside." She rolled her eyes at him but he saw the smirk that accompanied it.

"I saw you talking to Quinn, Noah. I know you know. I had a whole speech prepared but it doesn't really seem necessary anymore. So look, I'm ready. Noah, I love you and I want to be able to express it in every way possible. My fathers will be gone for the weekend so we'll have the house to ourselves. We can swing by your house and get some clothes, although I'm not sure they'll be crucial for most of our activities. Unless of course you would prefer to do it at your house, which will put a damper on some of the plans I had but I can live with that. All that really matters is that I want to make love to you. So, are you in or out?" Only because messing with her was so much fun, he smirked and replied,

"I thought you said the speech wasn't necessary." She laughed and hit his shoulder but still waited for his answer. Puck just leaned down and whispered against her lips, "You should save your voice anyway babe. You're gonna need it, because I am definitely in." He used the tiny gasp she emitted to his advantage and captured her lips. He quickly swept his tongue across hers as his hand slid down the side of her body. The fingers of his other hand managed to tangle themselves in her hair, holding her in the kiss. He found the hem of her skirt and slowly began his ascent up the outside of her thigh. He was fully expecting to feel the seam of her underwear the higher he went up. He felt nothing but skin, soft smooth skin.

He pulled back from their kiss to see a devious grin across her face. She knew exactly what the question he was about to ask was.

"I've been thinking about tonight all day long. I tried to keep myself under control but my body seemed to have other ideas. I had to change during third period, and then again in fifth. I couldn't walk around soaked for the rest of the day, could I?" He shook his head for a second, realizing the possibilities that someone could've noticed this.

"So, let me get this straight. You've been walking around for two hours in a skirt and no panties. What if Jewfro saw you?" She laughed. She laughed!

"Noah, Jacob hasn't bothered me since we started dating. He's terrified of you. And two hours isn't really that long. I was very careful, and this is one of my longer skirts anyway." He looked down. Despite the fact that it was still ridiculously short, the skirt _was_ longer than usual. He looked back at her and couldn't help smiling.

"Next time this happens, you come find me. I can think of a few ways to get rid of that moisture that are a hell of a lot more fun than changing clothes." She blushed but then smiled up at him.

"Can you show me?" He tried to bite back the groan but failed miserably. He reached behind her and opened the truck door.

"Oh I plan on it. But we need to stop by my house first. I need to let my mom know I won't be home this weekend." She nodded and turned to face the truck. He lifted her inside and then shut the door.

One thing was for certain, he was about to have the best weekend of his life.

He walked into his house and bolted up the stairs. Rachel was waiting in the truck outside and he had complete tunnel vision. His brain was focused on one thing and one thing only, and that was getting Rachel naked. He didn't really even pay attention to the articles of clothing that he threw into a duffel bag. Once the bag was full, he tossed it over his shoulder and grabbed his guitar case before bounding down the stairs again. Just as he reached out for the doorknob, his mother's voice came from behind him.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Puck reluctantly turned to face his mom with one thought on his mind.

_To have the best sex of my life with my amazing girlfriend!_ "Um, Rachel's dads are gonna be gone for the weekend. She didn't want to be alone. I'm gonna stay with her." Puck braced himself for the lecture that was sure to come. Instead, his mother just smiled and nodded her head.

"That's sweet of you honey. Have fun. Tell Rachel I said hello." She smiled and Puck couldn't help but think that his mother knew exactly what he was about to do.

But when he walked out of the house and looked at the small brunette girl in his truck smiling back at him, he didn't care who knew what his plans were.

He drove like a mad man to get to her house. The normal twenty minute drive took about five. He was pulling into her driveway when the thought crossed his mind that his _Fast & Furious_ imitation may have scared the hell out of her. But as he looked over at her, she was breathing rapidly and something told him it had nothing to do with his driving.

"You alright babe?" She smiled a genuine smile and laughed lightly.

"I'm perfect Noah. Shall we go inside now?" He didn't answer her. He just got out, walked around to her side, and pulled her out of the truck. But instead of putting her down on the ground, he hoisted her over his shoulder and walked to her front door. "Noah! Put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." He laughed as she beat on his back with her tiny fists, which really only succeeded in giving him a good back massage.

"You say that now babe, but I've got you for a whole weekend." However, once he got to the front door, he realized that he did have to let her down so she could unlock the door. She huffed in victory and turned around trying to find her house key. Puck saw an opportunity to start a little early.

Standing behind her, he swept her hair to one side. He nipped at the exposed flesh of her neck and slid his hands down her hips. She giggled, but that wasn't exactly the reaction he'd been aiming for. So he stepped closer to her and started kissing up and down her neck, gently sucking on the most sensitive spots. She moaned out loud and pushed back against him. Finally, the door opened and he ushered her inside. The second the door shut, she turned and pounced on him. He felt her hands working on his belt buckle as her lips never left his. He placed his hands firmly on her waist and pulled away slightly.

"Rach, first time should really be in a bed." He almost laughed at the annoyed look on her face but it quickly changed to one of determination as she slowly backed away from him. Before he knew it, she was running up the stairs leaving him to chase her down.

He took the steps three at a time and caged her in at her door. She turned and smiled at him, and he knew she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He cradled her face in his hand and brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. As he leaned down to kiss her, his other hand opened her bedroom door and he pushed her inside. He walked her until the backs of her legs hit the edge of her bed. Only then did he break the kiss.

Puck pushed her to sit down on the bed and immediately, her hands started working on his belt again. He placed his hands on hers to stop her. She looked up at him, afraid she'd done something wrong. Puck just smiled at her and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"This is about you babe." He grinned at the shocked look on her face. Starting at her knees, he ran his hand down the length of her legs to remove her ballet flats. He ghosted his fingers back up her body slowly, skipping her skirt to grab hold of her top. She lifted her arms above her head as he removed the shirt from her body. Her bra was purple lace and perfectly complimented her skin tone. He decided that, for the moment, it would stay on her. He leaned back and pulled his own shirt over his head. He looked back up at her to see her biting her lip. The lust in her eyes as she stared back at him almost caused him to bury himself inside her right then. But the love and trust that shone at the same time made him control his actions.

He stood up and unbuckled his belt, kicking his shoes off as he slid his pants down his body. She leaned back on the bed and watched him with the sexiest smirk on her face that he'd ever seen in his life. He covered her body with his and crashed his lips against hers. He groaned when he felt her hips grind up into his. One of his hands felt its way down her body, diving beneath the waistband of the skirt. She gasped as his forefinger brushed against her clit and bucked her hips against his finger.

"God Rach, you're so wet." He watched her face as he added a little more pressure to the sensitive nub. Her eyes were heavy lidded but she never broke her gaze from his. Quickly, without warning, he slipped one finger into her folds while using his thumb to keep constant pressure on her clitoris. He waited for her body to react before adding another finger. She gasped at the intrusion but quickly started rolling her hips in time with his fingers, attempting to get more friction. Rachel started moving her hips faster, whimpering a little. He knew she was close.

"Noah, please," she whispered. Puck removed his fingers from her as he deftly pulled her skirt away from her body. He felt her hands on his waist, pushing his boxers down from his hips. He groaned as the fabric pushed against his erection but she didn't stop. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"This is gonna hurt at first. If you want me to stop, I will." Rachel just shook her head and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"I want this. I want you. Now." There was a forceful edge in her voice that always came out when she wasn't getting her way. He loved hearing it, especially now that it was about him instead of a solo. Slowly, so slowly he almost went crazy, he buried himself deep inside her. She winced but surprised him when he felt her hands grip his waist. She seemed to be pulling his lower half closer to hers, which didn't immediately seem possible. But then, Puck watched as she rolled her hips, angled her body just right, and with a gasp from both parties, he was sheathed deeper than he thought possible.

Rachel smiled up at him and nodded for him to continue. The motion of her head caused a tear to trickle down her cheek which he quickly kissed away. Moving his head, Puck placed open-mouthed kisses against her neck and down her collar bone. His rhythm was slow, controlled. He didn't want to scare her.

She started mumbling his name as her nails raked against the skin on his back. Her hips were rolling beneath him and before he knew it, he was pulling almost completely out before slamming back inside. Rachel would hiss every time their bodies would meet and he was beginning to think it was his favorite sound in the world.

"My god Noah!" Okay, _that_ was his favorite sound in the world. Puck could feel her walls closing around him as she panted, "there, right there," breathlessly in his ear. Suddenly, he felt the tip of her tongue trace the shell of his ear. He was pretty positive that it was the hottest thing a girl had ever done to him. He turned his head just as her eyes started to go spacey. Her moans became louder the closer she got to climax. Just when Puck thought he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, Rachel hooked her leg up around his hip changing the angle yet again. He entered her twice more before her leg tightened, holding him still. His name came from her lips in a gasp as he felt her clench around his length. She kept her leg hitched on his hip and rolled her hips once before Puck came groaning her name.

He felt her arms wrap around his torso as he stared into her big brown eyes. He pulled out slowly and shifted his weight to the side of her body, with his upper half still covering hers. He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes before gently cupping her cheek and kissing her lips. When he pulled back, she had the most adorable smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" She continued to smile up at him as she absently traced his chiseled jaw with her hands.

"My whole body feels like it's humming." He laughed lightly as he stared down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her neck had also taken on a pink hue. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow. Puck's eyes drifted down her body and he became momentarily distracted by the quickened rise and fall of her breasts as she tried to calm her breathing. As he tried to remember when her bra was taken off, he swung his arm across her stomach and pulled her into his chest. She curled her body so that they were spooning but he heard her whimper as she did so. He placed a kiss to her temple before asking,

"You sure you're alright babe?" She giggled in response.

"I'm just a little sore. How long until we can do it again?" Puck couldn't help laughing at her question. He sucked on the skin of her neck and felt her shiver in his arms.

"Why do I feel like I've created a monster?" Rachel giggled again and turned her body so she was facing him.

"Maybe you have. But really Noah, a nymphomaniac must be a fun monster to deal with. And you didn't answer my question." Just as she stopped speaking, her stomach growled causing both of them to laugh.

"How about right after we get some food in you?" She smiled and rolled over to get off the bed. Puck watched as she bent over to pick his shirt up from the floor. "Damn," he said under his breath. Rachel turned around and grinned at him before slipping his t-shirt over her head. Then she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of lace underwear that made Puck's breath hitch in his throat. Something about seeing her in nothing but _his_ shirt and lacy panties struck him. He quickly stood up from the bed and closed the distance between them. Gathering her up in his arms, he kissed her with a possessiveness and force he'd never used before. She didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. When breathing became necessary again, they both pulled away. She smirked up at him.

"You sure about getting food," she asked coyly. Looking down, she gave a small gasp and whispered, "I've done some reading and I'm fairly certain that I could help with that if you want me to." Puck smiled at the fact that, despite the fact that she'd just given him what could only be described as the best sex of his life, she still managed to seem unsure about her actions. Puck placed his finger under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him.

"Babe, not that I don't want to take you up on that offer, we've got all weekend together. Besides, we'll have to eat sometime. And if we eat now, we won't be hungry later so we can fool around all night long. Sound good?" For a second, she looked like she was really thinking about it. He could practically see the gears in her head turning, fool around now or later. She smiled back up at him and said,

"Would you like to order pizza or take-out?" He laughed and draped his arm around her shoulders leading her out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, they were waiting for their pizza downstairs on the couch. Puck had put his boxers back on and Rachel was still wearing his t-shirt over her skimpy underwear. Rachel had been flipping through the channels on TV when Puck saw that _Fight Club_ was on. He quickly grabbed the remote out of her hand turned it back to the right channel. He looked down at her waiting for an argument, but she just rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Noah, because it's on TV, this is most likely the censored version. I own the Collector's Edition if you would prefer to watch that." He looked at her, too stunned to speak. She rolled her eyes again. "What's not to like? A bunch of shirtless guys beating each other up for absolutely no reason at all other than to feel alive, it's insanity. I'm all for insanity. And the version I have has deleted scenes, bloopers, director's commentary, all sorts of stuff. You want me to run upstairs and get it?" Puck sat up quickly and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"You are perfect!" She giggled into his neck and a shiver went down his spine.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then. You have to let me go upstairs so I can retrieve the movie however." It was then that he realized he was still holding her. He chuckled and let her go, but intently watched the sway of her hips as she walked up the steps to her room. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he heard Rachel's voice coming from upstairs.

"That's probably the pizza. The money's on the coffee table." Puck reached for the money as he stood up from the couch. He started walking towards the door as the bell rang.

"Alright, I'm coming," he shouted at the door. When he opened it, the pizza boy, some guy he vaguely recognized from school, looked up at him questioningly.

"Um, twelve nineteen Puck." Puck stared at him for a second, almost feeling bad that he didn't know the guy's name, before remembering the money in his hand. Just as he was handing him the money, he heard Rachel come bounding down the stairs.

"Okay Noah, I found the movie. Do you want to watch in the living room or my, oh hi Justin." She skidded to a stop beside Puck and he noticed how 'Justin's' eyes raked over his girlfriend's scantily clad body.

"H-hey Rachel," Justin stuttered. "I didn't know you lived here." Puck got angry with the guy openly ogling his girlfriend. No one was allowed to do that but him. Rachel just smiled and nodded at him, seemingly unaware that Justin was undressing her with his eyes. Puck did it often enough to know what it looked like when someone else was doing it.

"Yeah, she does," Puck said gruffly taking the pizza from Justin's hands. "Keep the change loser." He slammed the door in the guy's face only to be met with a withering look from Rachel. "What?"

"That was very rude Noah." Puck just scoffed and turned towards the living room with the pizza in his hands.

"Babe, he was totally stripping you down with his beady little eyes. He's lucky I _only_ slammed the door in his face." Puck settled down on the couch with the pizza in his lap and watched as Rachel put the DVD in the player. She pretty much skipped back over to the couch and curled back up into his side as he flipped the box top open.

About thirty minutes later, the pizza was gone. Rachel had three slices and Puck ate the rest. Without warning, she got up off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. A few seconds later, she reemerged with some paper towels in her hands. He looked up at her as she handed them to him.

"My dads will kill me if I get grease on the couch." He took the paper towels from her and wiped his hands on them before placing them on top of the pizza box. She was still standing to the side of him so he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her down so that she was straddling his lap. She giggled again and he thought that had to be the most adorable sound on the planet.

Puck moved his hands to settle on her waist and smiled up at her. But she wasn't looking at him, well, not his face. Her head was tilted low and she was just staring at one side of his chest. He looked down and realized that she was staring at his nipple ring. Chuckling as he looked back up to her face, he said,

"You like it babe?" Rachel just nodded her head, completely transfixed by the little silver ring. Suddenly, she leaned down and swirled her tongue around his nipple before taking the ring between her lips and tugging gently. Puck hissed through his teeth and moved his hands down to cup her ass. He could feel her hands along his ribcage. She sucked the ring into her mouth once more before looking up at him. With a smirk on her face, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"I'm sorry Noah." Before he could really focus on her words, she slid down his body and into the floor. His hot girlfriend on her knees in front of him, biting her lip, instant erection. He laughed internally as he realized what she was apologizing for. She let her hand trail down his abs and grinned at the tent she'd caused. "Take your boxers off." The forceful edge in her voice served to make him harder as he stood up in front of her. He pushed his boxers from his hips and let them fall. Before they even hit the floor, she grasped him firmly at the base and smiled at his sharp intake of breath.

Puck couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched as her tongue darted from her mouth and swirled around the head. Then, she removed her hand from him and placed a kiss at the base, sucking slightly. His knees buckled a little when she did that. It was like an electric jolt running through his body. He felt the tip of her tongue slide along the underside of the shaft just before she caught him between her lips. She had yet to take him fully in her mouth and he was about to blow. As if she could sense this, her hand came back up and encircled his base once more. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"That just wouldn't do Noah. This is over when I say it's over." He groaned at the way her voice wouldn't seem to stop taunting him, but at the same time he didn't really want it to. She flicked her wrist unexpectedly which made him buck into her hand. Rachel smirked up at him before circling her tongue around the head once more. Puck stared down at her as she leaned forward, licking him quite literally like a lollipop. Then, he blinked and felt her mouth around him. She was looking up at him through her lashes and he was positive that, had her mouth not been full, she would've been smirking at him. Suddenly, she took him deeper into her mouth and it felt like his whole body was vibrating. Somewhere in the farthest recesses of his mind, it registered that she was humming. The warm moist feel of her mouth was threatening to send him over the edge. He felt the back of her throat and expected her to pull back. Instead, she sucked him in further, deep-throating him to within an inch of his life.

Puck could feel her tongue still working along the underside of his shaft. He was no longer in control of his actions as he watched his hand tangle itself in her hair. Rachel didn't seem to mind though as his hand forced her back and forth. He could practically feel the pressure building behind her tiny hand and knew that if she let go, he wouldn't have time to pull out of her mouth.

"Rach," he moaned, "if you let go…" He was interrupted by his own moaning of her name. When he looked back into her eyes, she nodded. She knew exactly what would happen. Knowing that she had no intention of pulling away turned him on impossibly more. Suddenly, she had that look in her eyes again. Before Puck knew it, she removed her hand and took him completely into her mouth. She sucked once, that was all it took.

"Oh god Rachel!" Puck came with more force than he'd ever felt in his life and Rachel swallowed every last drop. He could feel the muscles of her throat squeezing his length. Finally, he had nothing left and Rachel pulled her mouth from him slowly. She looked up at him and grazed her thumb across her bottom lip. Puck's legs gave way and he fell back on the couch, completely spent. With what little energy he had left, he pulled his boxers back up his legs and shifted on the couch so he could get them all the way back up. He watched as she picked her water bottle up off the table and settled in beside him on the couch. She took a long pull from the bottle and drained it as well. He couldn't help laughing at the fact the he didn't feel the need to envy the bottle. She looked over at him and smiled.

"What?" Puck just shook his head.

"Nothing, just wondering where you learned all that. That was the best blow-job on the fucking planet." Rachel grinned lasciviously and replied,

"Well, when I decided that this weekend was going to happen, I asked Kurt if I could borrow his copies of Cosmopolitan. I told you I'd been researching. That magazine is actually very helpful and informative. I started my own subscription just last week. Of course, the downside is that Kurt wouldn't let me borrow them unless I told him why I wanted them." Puck's eyes got huge at that surprise. Suddenly, he remembered the look Kurt had given him in the hallway when he'd asked about Rachel.

"You mean Beyoncé knows about this. Rach, you realize the whole school is gonna know now, right? Which just means that I'm gonna get into a fight trying to keep the school's population of guys and probably Santana and Brittany off of you." She just smiled at him and nodded. "But it's so worth it babe." She giggled and snuggled closer into his side, laying her head on his shoulder. The movie went on for a few more minutes when he thought about something.

"Noah, just say what you have to say." She hadn't taken her eyes off the TV and he wondered how in the hell she could've known he was thinking anything. She snorted and said, "I'm a little psychic, remember? Now what did you want to ask?"

"Um," he stuttered for a second (he blamed it on the fact that his brain was still fuzzy from the literally mind-blowing blow-job he'd just received because badasses don't stutter!), "you didn't have to swallow. I didn't expect you to, I mean." She laughed and sat up on the couch so she was looking into his eyes.

"Noah, I know you didn't expect me to, I know I didn't have to. But, I wanted to. Besides, pulling away would've thrown off the whole dynamic. And you know that I couldn't have that." He laughed at her and pulled her back into his body. Her head met his shoulder and she spoke up again. "I just told you that my dads would kill me if I got grease from the pizza on the couch. What do you think they'd do if they returned home to find _that_ on the couch?"


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: i love everyone who reviews so much. my email is constantly filled with review/story/author alerts and i can't thank you enough. i would like to dedicate this chapter to The Black Crow who makes me smile every time i read the reviews they leave for me. it's amazing, the thought and love that goes into those reviews. so anyway, this chapter's dedicated to them. i hope everyone loves it. i don't own glee or "Ain't No Other Man". so read and enjoy!!! please review, i'll love you forever**

Puck woke up Saturday morning completely exhausted. Rachel had taken his promise of fooling around all night long quite literally. With a smile on his face, he rolled over in the bed fully intending to pull Rachel's naked body against his. He grasped at air. When he fully opened his eyes, he saw that she wasn't there. Puck rose up out of bed and looked around the room for her but didn't see her anywhere. That's when he heard the water running in her bathroom. His smile became an evil grin as he threw the covers from his body and jumped from the bed.

He got closer to the door and heard her singing softly. Slowly, he opened the door and saw the outline of her body through the steamed-up glass shower door. Suddenly her singing stopped.

"Noah?" He just smirked.

"Yeah babe. Who else would it be?" She laughed lightly and he watched as she turned towards the door.

"I didn't expect you to be awake yet. I'll be done in a few minutes and you can have the shower." Puck reached out and opened the shower door to reveal his very wet and very naked girlfriend standing under the stream of water. She opened her eyes and stared at him for a second. He stood there staring at her before she spoke again. "Or, you could join me. Conserving water is good for the environment." Had she not been standing there _wet_ and _naked_, and using _that _voice, he would've rolled his eyes. Instead, he smirked and stepped in with her.

"Oh I think we should definitely conserve water." Puck quickly closed the small distance between them. She backed up a little bit and gasped as she hit the cold tile wall. He laughed and pulled her against him, crushing his lips to hers beneath the steady jet of hot water. He ran his hands through her hair as the water rained down on both of their bodies. Suddenly, she pulled her mouth away from his and looked up into his eyes.

"Noah?" This wasn't the voice of the vixen, or even the innocent girl, but somewhere in between. Puck felt the need to keep his lips attached to some part of her at all times so he found purchase on her neck. She gasped again as he sucked on her pulse point. "Noah, can we, oh god Noah, oh, would it be, ah possible mm, Noah oh fuck," she rambled. He definitely caught that last part. He hummed against her skin and heard her moan again.

"Shower sex? You just keep getting better don't you?" Puck reached down between her legs, skimming his hand over her soaked thighs and lifted her leg with his arm. She'd more than proven her flexibility during the night so he knew she'd have no problem as he raised her leg high, letting it rest against his shoulder. He entered her swiftly, smothering her gasp with his lips as he pressed her body against the wall. The water trickled down his back as he felt her hands grip his waist. He felt her tongue gliding over his chest and back up to his neck where she started to suck on his collarbone. He groaned at the feelings she was causing, the sparks that were igniting throughout his body. She moaned into his ear and he dropped her leg from his shoulder. Both his hands flew to her hips as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips in time to the song (there was always a song) playing in her head. Puck thrust fast and rough, grinding against her as her moans continued to get louder and louder. The rolling of her hips grew frantic, as though the song was skipping, and she moved faster. Suddenly, she stopped moaning completely and her body froze. Puck continued to thrust as he listened to her whimpers. A second passed and her legs tightened around him, quickly followed by her cries of passion as her head shot back against the wall. The second she'd started screaming, Puck came hard and fast, breathing shakily with pleasure.

Rachel unwrapped her legs from his waist and wobbled a bit when her feet hit the ground. Puck quickly pulled her against his body to keep her from slipping. She laughed at herself and smiled up at him.

"We are definitely doing that again before this weekend is over," she declared. Puck laughed and rested his hands on the small of her back.

"You know, I think I actually need a shower now." Rachel's smile became a seductive grin as her eyes raked over his body.

"You've come to the right place Noah."

By the time they stepped out of the shower, the water had started to run cold. Puck grabbed the towel off the rack and opened it up for Rachel to step into. He closed his arms around her and hugged her tightly. They dried each other off and Rachel turned around to start brushing her teeth. Puck remembered that he'd left his bag in his truck, his toothbrush was in that bag. Knowing that Rachel wouldn't approve of him putting his dirty boxers back on right after he'd gotten out of the shower, he grabbed another towel and slung it low on his hips. It was still fairly early in the morning so he figured it'd be safe to go outside and get his stuff. He started to walk out of the bathroom and he heard Rachel's voice behind him.

"Where are you going?" He turned around and smiled warmly at her.

"Gotta get my bag outta the truck. I'll be right back." He was a little surprised when she didn't say anything about what he had on, or what he didn't have on, but he quickly attributed it to the fact that he'd just rocked her world. He quickly made it down the stairs and opened the door but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh my Gucci!" There Kurt stood with his hand raised ready to knock on the door. He seemed kind of frozen in his spot on the porch.

"What are you doing here Hummel," Puck bit out. A sinister grin came across the boy's features as he looked back at Puck.

"Apparently getting a show. Tell me, when did Chippendale's move here? I thought this was Rachel's house." Puck couldn't even enjoy the compliment because it was laced with Kurt! He rolled his eyes and turned around, running back up the stairs and trying his damndest to ignore the appreciative sounds coming from the gay boy at the bottom of the staircase. He walked back into Rachel's room and heard the sounds of her blow dryer.

"Rach!" The dryer shut off and she emerged from her bathroom. "Hummel's downstairs, I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you about something." Rachel just laughed and held her hand out to Puck. He took it and looked into her eyes.

"I take it you didn't make it outside to your truck." Puck just dropped his head, but not before checking her out again. Damn, he would never get tired of doing that.

"See there was this wall in the form of a very girly guy in my way and I didn't think you would like it very much if I took him out." Rachel laughed and started to pull him back out into the hall but Puck stopped in the middle of the floor. She looked back at questioningly.

"Come on, we need to see what he wants." Puck just shrugged a little.

"Aren't you gonna put some clothes on?" She laughed again, and as much as he loved her laugh, he didn't like it so much when it was directed at him.

"He's gay Noah. I should worry more about you putting clothes on. Besides, I can get him out of the way so you can get your bag." Puck just nodded and let her lead him back out into the hall. He looked down the stairs to see that Kurt had moved to another location in the house. Rachel veered off at the bottom of the steps into the living room and Puck kept moving right past the front door.

He reached the truck and quickly got his bag out before running back in the house and back up the stairs, ignoring more catcalls from Kurt. When he got back up to Rachel's room, he found his toothbrush and brushed his teeth before getting dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. When he headed back downstairs, Kurt and Rachel were standing in the doorway. Just as he reached the bottom, Rachel said goodbye and closed the door. When she turned around, she looked up at him at smiled. He knew that smile, and he didn't like it. That smile meant she was about to ask something that there was a big possibility he wouldn't want to agree to. That being said, he knew he would agree to it, just that he wouldn't like it.

"What'd he want?"

"Kurt was just requesting our presence at the mall. He and Mercedes are meeting Artie and Tina for lunch later today and he was wondering if we would like to join them. I told him that you probably wouldn't be interested in going but that I would run the idea by you." Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh," he said. That wasn't as bad as he expected. He'd expected Kurt to steal Rachel for the day to go off and do girl things together and that shit wasn't cool. But, this way, he would still get to be with her for the day and when they got home that afternoon, they could continue with their already amazing weekend. "It's cool with me if we go. As long as you promise you'll take me to the Victoria's Secret store and let me buy you something that I can rip off later." Rachel grinned and nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving. Would you like me to cook some breakfast?" Puck just shook his head and smiled at her.

"Nah, I'll do it. Just go back upstairs and get dressed, as much as I hate to tell you to do that." Rachel just laughed and moved closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled his head closer to hers. She whispered against his lips,

"This is only because you just agreed to cook me breakfast, and because I love you." He felt her arms leave his neck as her mouth pressed into his. He wrapped his arms around her body and immediately felt skin against his fingertips. Puck smiled into the kiss and moved one of his hands up her torso, brushing the pad of his thumb against her nipple and feeling it harden under his touch. She moaned into the kiss and it took every ounce of his limited self-control to keep from taking her against the front door. He pulled away and gazed down at her naked body, groaning in satisfaction.

"Damn Rach, on second thought, we can't leave. I just remembered, there's a position I wanna try out and it'll take all day long." She laughed and quickly pressed her lips against his before bending down to retrieve her towel from the floor.

"Nice try babe, but we'll still have all night and tomorrow before my dads come home. Believe me, I'm nowhere near finished with you." Puck found himself shuddering in anticipation at what else Rachel could possibly have planned for the rest of the weekend. He watched her walk back up to her room before turning to go into the kitchen.

He remembered taking her to breakfast one morning before school and she'd literally gushed about how much she loved chocolate chip pancakes. Luckily, he knew how to make those. It took him a little bit to find all the ingredients but once he did, he set to work making the pancakes. He was just pouring some of the batter out onto the griddle when Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" He turned his head to see her standing in the doorway of the kitchen completely dressed and hair dried. She was wearing a red baby-doll t-shirt with a black and red checked skirt. His eyes wondered down her legs to see the black hi-top Converse tennis shoes on her feet. He smirked. She looked ridiculously hot.

"Pancakes," he replied. She walked over to where he was standing and looked at the pancakes as he flipped them. He looked back at her just in time to see her eyes light up.

"Chocolate chip pancakes! Noah, those are my favorite!" She wrapped her arms around his neck with a squeal of delight and kissed his cheek. Puck just smiled smugly.

"I know. That's why I'm making them." She just laughed and moved to sit on the barstool at the counter, watching him cook. He was just about done when he heard her humming. He immediately recognized it as the same song she'd been humming in the shower earlier that morning. He felt like he should know the song though. He sat the plate of pancakes on the table in front of her and reached in the cabinet to get two more plates and their forks. Her eyes lit up again as she grabbed the fork and stabbed two pancakes on the top of the pile. She poured syrup over them and took a big bite, somehow still managing to hum that same tune. She stopped for a second and looked up from her plate, meeting Puck's gaze as he watched her eat.

"What," she asked with her mouth full. Puck just snickered at her and shook his head.

"Nothing babe." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her pancakes, occasionally breaking her humming into a moan of satisfaction. She hummed a little more and Puck couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, what's the song?" Rachel looked up from her plate again, confused at his question.

"What are you talking about Noah?" He sipped on his coffee and set his mug down on the counter before responding.

"The song you've been humming all morning. You were humming it in the shower this morning and you've been humming it ever since you got downstairs. You're humming while you're eating. I didn't know that was possible." He watched as a blush crept onto her face before she too gulped down the last of her tea.

"I can stop if it's bothering you." Puck shook his head again and took another bite of his pancakes. With his mouth full, he replied,

"I didn't say it bothered me. I wanna know what song it is." At that, Rachel got up from the stool and left the kitchen. Puck stared at the doorway for a second, wondering what he'd said to make her leave. Then she came back in with her iPod in her hands. It was then that Puck noticed the dock at the end of the counter. There seemed to be one in every room. She plugged the iPod up and scrolled through the many, many songs before finally settling on the right one.

"It reminds me of you," she stated simply as the music started. "It's Christina Aguilera's 'Ain't No Other Man'." Puck listened as the song played and Rachel sang along.

_I could feel it from the start._

_Couldn't stand to be apart._

_Somethin' bout ya caught my eye._

_Somethin' moved me deep inside._

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it._

_And I've been hooked ever since._

Puck thought back to the previous night, their first time together, and almost laughed at the fact that she really was hooked. But then, so was he.

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends,_

_Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense_

_That every time I see you everything starts makin' sense._

_Ain't no other man that can stand up next to you._

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do._

_You're the kind of guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style, you badass._

_Ain't no other man, it's true._

_Ain't no other man but you._

A huge grin came across Rachel's face at the 'badass' part and he figured that was probably the biggest reason why the song reminded her of him, aside from the fact that there really wasn't anyone else like him. Her singing this song to him was succeeding in inflating his already huge ego. But, as she rubbed her body against his, her voice taking on the sultry edge that he loved so much, it was also succeeding in giving him an apology-worthy erection.

_Never thought I'd be alright_

'_Til you came and changed my life._

_What was cloudy now is clear._

_You're the light that I needed._

_You got what I want boy and I want it._

_So keep on givin' it up._

_So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends,_

_Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense_

'_Cuz I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's._

_Ain't no other man that can stand up next to you._

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do._

_You're the kind of guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style, you badass._

_Ain't no other man, it's true._

_Ain't no other man but you._

He laughed at the part about lovers and better not be present tense. He could just imagine Rachel knocking any girl out that tried to come near him. He'd actually seen her get pretty close to physical violence one day. A Cheerio had been flirting with him in the hallway. Puck could remember a time when the girl would've appealed to him, but not anymore. He was trying to brush the girl off when Rachel walked up. He thought for sure that he was about to get in trouble but Rachel just glared at the other girl and pulled Puck's face down hers, locking him in a heated kiss. His hands had quickly found her waist and pulled her closer. She made it very clear to the Cheerio, and anyone else who happened to be in the hall at the time, that he was hers and therefore off limits.

Puck smiled to himself as Rachel danced around the kitchen looking hot as hell. He really liked being off limits.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: well here is the mall! this chapter features some fun Artina! i love them! bonus points to whoever finds the reference i made to one of Mark Salling's actual tweets that he made back when the show was on in the fall. hint: he was requesting a youtube video. so have fun with that! anyway, i'd like to take up this space of screen to request (read: beg) that you review, pleasepleaseplease! i'm gonna try to withhold from updating until i get over 90 reviews. i feel like asking for 100 is a bit more hopeful than i dare to be but hey, i might have a update two chapter if i get 100! you never know! i hope you like this chapter, and review if you find Mark's tweet reference, review if you like the story, hate the story, wanna flame me, just review please! i don't own glee...**

"Well look who finally unwrapped themselves from each other long enough to grace us with their presence." Puck heard Kurt's voice ring out in the middle of the food court as he and Rachel walked up to the group that had gathered. Tina was sitting in Artie's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her torso. Mercedes was sitting next to where Tina's actual seat was and Kurt was leaning on her from his seat with his feet propped up in another chair.

"Hello everyone," Rachel chimed. "I apologize that we're late. We got a little sidetracked." Puck snorted at her major understatement. They'd come pretty close to having truck sex added to their weekend repertoire before Rachel remembered that they were in the parking lot of the mall. Sure, that could count as getting a little sidetracked, more like completely derailed! Artie looked at him like he knew exactly what they'd been doing and Puck couldn't stop the smirk on his face.

Puck sat down beside Artie's chair and pulled Rachel into his lap, copying Artie and Tina's position. Everyone but Puck and Rachel already had their food. Puck lightly tapped on Rachel's thigh and she looked down at him.

"Hey babe, what do you want to eat?" Rachel took a second to look at what everyone else was eating before she looked back at Puck.

"Just a burger or something. Get some curly fries though, I love curly fries." He laughed as she got to her feet so he could stand up. He kissed her cheek before he walked away and he heard Kurt mutter under his breath,

"Lucky bitch." But that was fine because Rachel replied quickly with,

"Damn right," and he laughed all the way to get the food.

Once he'd brought their food back to the table, he saw that Tina was still in Artie's lap happily munching on some chips so he figured it was okay to pull Rachel back over on top of his legs. He rested one arm on the top of her thighs and grabbed his burger with the other.

They'd just finished eating and when Artie looked over at him.

"Hey Puck, you wanna check out the new guitar shop across from the pretzel place? Maybe get your ass kicked in a jam session?" Puck chuckled at the teen in the wheelchair.

"In your dreams Abrams. I will school you any day." Artie laughed and nodded his head in that yoda-esque way that he did. Puck then watched as he raised a gloved hand to Tina's pale cheek and turned her head to face his. They shared this look for a second before Tina nodded her head and kissed him slowly. Did Artie seriously just jedi-mindfuck Tina right in front of everybody? Puck suddenly felt like he was intruding on a private moment and turned his head, becoming very interested in a strand of Rachel's hair. A few seconds passed when he saw Tina moving out of the corner of his eye. At the same time, Rachel got up from his lap and stood beside him.

"I'll see you later Noah." Rachel leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking off with Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. Puck watched her go for a second before turning back to Artie with a goofy grin on his face. Artie started laughing at him.

"Fun weekend so far?" Puck's grin became a smirk as he replied,

"Dude you have no idea!" Artie just cocked his head to the side and his eyes looked after the group that had just left their table. Puck followed his gaze and noticed, for the first time, that Tina's skirts weren't that much longer than Rachel's. He looked back to the wheelchair bound guy in front of him with a look of shock on his face. However, the look on Artie's face was anything but shock.

"What? You thought you were the only guy in the group getting some?" He started laughing before Puck had the chance to answer and kept talking. "Come on man, time for you to get your ass handed to you by a guy in a wheelchair." He backed the chair out and turned it around. Puck walked beside him as they headed to the guitar shop.

Before the boys knew it, their jam session had drawn a small crowd. Neither one really noticed because Artie was playing licks and riffs that Puck had never heard before but Puck was throwing it back just as effortlessly. They'd been playing for a good twenty minutes before Artie raised his head to push his glasses back on his face when he noticed the crowd. Puck was laying down a killer blues riff, still not paying attention to anything but the guitar in his hands. Artie quickly forgot about the crowd again when it was his turn to play. It got to the point where it was getting difficult to make up stuff off the top of their heads before they stopped playing. By that time however, much of the crowd had dispersed. There was a small group in their place, of four people.

When Puck finally came out of his music daze, he heard clapping. He looked up to see Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt standing in a semicircle around him and Artie, clapping like crazy. He loved the way Rachel's eyes lit up like the fucking Fourth of July when she was excited. And the fact that he'd been the one to get her eyes to do that gave him the most badass feeling on the planet. Puck sat the guitar back on its display stand just in time for Rachel to jump on him. It was just a hug, no kiss, no real groping, just a hug. But the badass feeling just got stronger, like he could take on the whole damn planet no problem.

"Noah that was amazing! Did you guys make all that up on the spot?" Puck just smirked at her and looked over at Artie. They'd kind of decided that their whole battle thing ended up being a tie just because they're both too awesome to do anything other than team up together.

"The battle idea didn't exactly work out," Artie stated with a small chuckle. Puck grinned again.

"Yeah, so we decided to have a Party jam instead." Rachel looked very confused at that which just made Puck smile even wider.

"Party jam?" He nodded his head and looked back at Artie, who'd already figured out the joke.

"Yeah babe, Puck and Artie equals a party. Duh." At that, Puck and Artie exchanged a high five while the rest of the group started laughing at them. Suddenly, Kurt clapped his hands together in front of his face like he was very excited about something.

"Okay come on guys, time to discover just what secrets Victoria has!" Everyone kept laughing but Puck's face paled. Rachel stood up and grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him after the others. Puck stood up and pulled her back to him.

"Wait, we're _all_ going? Isn't that gonna be weird?" Rachel chuckled lightly and placed her hand on his chest.

"Noah, it's like you said. Because of Kurt, everyone already knows what we're doing this weekend anyway. No sense in hiding it." An evil smirk came across her face as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and toyed with the bottom of his Mohawk. "Besides, whatever I buy in Victoria's Secret, maybe I want everyone to know just who's promised to rip it off of me when we get home."

Puck's face paled again, but only because all of his blood was headed south. But his cockiness (pun SOO intended!) shone through and he pulled her face closer to his. He dropped his lips to hers in a slow sensual kiss while grinding his lower half into hers. He tugged on her bottom lip, his favorite of the two, and gently wrapped his tongue around hers. She shivered against him and tried to pull away. But Puck was still riding his badass high and he was nowhere near ready to stop kissing her yet. He wove one hand through her hair so she couldn't pull away again while his other hand rested very, _very_ high on the back of her thigh. He felt Rachel flick her tongue against the roof of his mouth like a snake before she pulled it out and kissed him more forcefully. Puck really didn't feel like waiting until they got back to the house. He wanted to rip her clothes off right in the middle of the store and lay her out on top of an amp, pushing her to the brink until she cried out his name just before plummeting over the edge…

"Puck! Rachel! You can screw each other into oblivion later! Come on already!" Rachel pulled away slowly, not embarrassed at all, and turned to glare at Kurt. He looked appropriately terrified and turned around to run out of the shop. Rachel laughed and looked back up at Puck.

"We _will_ continue this." Her voice was forceful, sexy, and he loved it.

"Duh babe," he quipped. She took his hand and they walked together to where the group had stopped just outside Victoria's Secret. Puck took one look at the mannequins in the window and immediately thought about how much better Rachel would look in what they were wearing.

They'd been in the store for about fifteen minutes when Rachel ran over to this big rack of lace. Kurt was right beside her looking with her while Mercedes was helping Tina pick something out on the other side of the store. Artie stayed close to Tina and Puck laughed out loud when he saw him totally checking out her ass whenever she moved. _That guy's got it as bad as me_, Puck thought to himself.

"Do you like this one Noah?" Puck looked back to where Rachel was standing to see her holding up this black bra with white lace trim and boy shorts that matched. He smirked and nodded his head. After a few more seconds of watching her pick through the rack, he walked up and stood behind her. Without touching her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Do I get to pick out some stuff babe?" She giggled and nodded her head. He took her hand and pulled her back to the back of the store, where something had caught his eye when they'd walked in. He really liked the color purple on her so he found a purple silk bustier complete with garter belt. He pulled it off the rack and held it up in front of her. She smiled brightly.

"Noah that's beautiful!" He closed the little space between them, bringing his lips just below her ear.

"I know, and it'll look even better on your floor." She was blushing when he stood back up and he was reminded of how much he also liked her in red. So he quickly walked around the rack and found the same thing in candy-apple red. Her eyebrows rose suggestively and she smiled again.

By the time they made it to the counter to pay for everything, Puck's and Rachel's arms were full of hangers. Not everything was naughty lingerie, some was just stuff that Rachel thought was cute. But yeah, most of it fell into the first category.

"One hundred fifty-two dollars and forty-nine cents," the saleslady said. Puck pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and took his debit card out of its slot. Because of the whole thing with Finn and Quinn, the bills were split evenly between the three of them so he had more money saved up than usual. He handed the card to the woman without a second thought, well aside from getting Rachel back home because the thought of her in any one of the things they'd just picked out was very enticing and the thought of her _out_ of any one of those things was stretching his control beyond its already frayed limits.

When they'd gotten home, Rachel took off up the stairs to her room and warned him not to come in. Puck didn't really heed that warning and stepped right into the bedroom with a smirk on his face, hoping to see her naked. Much to his misfortune, she was in the bathroom. He knocked on the door and called to her,

"Babe, what are you doing?" He heard her giggle before she replied.

"I'm getting dressed Noah. Make yourself a little more comfortable." Puck quickly stripped down to his boxer briefs and laid down on the bed. He picked his guitar up from beside the bed and started idly strumming on it while he waited. He thought back on all the stuff they'd got at Victoria's Secret and he kept himself occupied by imagining her in all of them, and then quickly out of them.

Puck's brain completely shut down when the bathroom door opened. She leaned against the door frame seductively and smiled at him from across the room. Her hair flowed down her back in tousled curls that just screamed for his hands to be tangled in them. As his eyes moved down her body, he saw that she was wearing the purple bustier that he'd picked out. She had fishnet thigh-highs held up by the garter belt that made her look like even more of wet dream come true. But then, his eyes landed on her feet. On her tiny feet was a pair of patent leather 'come fuck me' heels that had to be at least five inches high. And he planned on doing just that as soon as he remembered how to turn his brain back on.

"Do you like it Noah?" Her voice sounded so innocent, but she looked like she was made for sin. She started walking towards him and laughed lightly at the fact that even though he still hadn't answered her, she had her answer. Still, when she stood in front of him and took the guitar out of his hands, she pressed on. "Because, you know there's an easy solution if you don't like it." She straddled his hips and ran her hand over his Mohawk, tilting his head up to hers.

When their lips met, his brain not only turned back on but kicked into overdrive. He fisted one hand in her hair while the other snuck beneath the garter belt. She wasn't wearing any underwear, and she was soaked for him. She moaned into the kiss as he touched her, stroking her deftly with his calloused fingers. He slowly slipped two fingers into her folds making her gasp at the feel. She pulled back from his mouth as she started to ride his fingers, rolling her hips against his body. Suddenly her gaze locked with his and he felt her hands on his chest. She pushed him back on the bed and removed his hand from her. She raised up off of him just enough to pull his boxers from his body, releasing his throbbing member. Rachel sat back on his legs and grasped him firmly with one hand. As she began to caress him, she leaned forward placing open-mouthed kisses on his chest and stomach. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and circled his naval before trailing back up his torso. She kissed him hard on the mouth and removed her hand from him. Her lips trailed up his jaw and stopped at his ear.

"Noah, I'm going to ride you now." Before he knew what was happening, her body was squeezing him in a viselike grip. She smiled down at him and rolled her hips like a belly dancer. She raised her hands behind her head as her body writhed above him. She was beautiful, and she was his. Puck reached up to firmly grasp her hips, guiding her as she slid on and off of him. Rachel started doing this swirling circular thing with her hips and it felt amazing. She moved so slowly, it was sending Puck into a tantric tailspin that had his body completely reeling. He stared up at her as she deliberately lowered her body back onto his and he just wanted more of her. Moving his hands up her hips and around her back, he found the ribbons holding the lace and silk against her skin. He made quick work of untying them and just as hurriedly pulled the garment from her body. As he rose up and captured a dusky pink bud in his mouth, he smirked against her skin as he heard her gasp. She pressed her upper body against his mouth, silently but not-so-silently urging him on. Her body snapped against his feverishly as he felt her nails dig into his back to pull him unbelievably closer, all the while he's moaning her name like it's the only word in the world worth saying because, at this point, it pretty much is. He knows that he can't last much longer but that doesn't stop him from trying since he just wants this entire experience to last for-fucking-_ever_ but his control isn't that good. Suddenly, she arches her back, making him hit _that_ spot. She does it a second time but consciously clenches her muscles around his length as she moves. That tiniest amount of added friction is all they really need.

And it's the first time since the weekend began that they come at the _exact same_ time, which just makes it even hotter. Even though he's pretty positive that his eyes are glazed over from the sheer force of the orgasm she just caused him, he pulls her lips to his and pours every bit of love, lust, passion, and fire that he feels only for her into this kiss. When they pull away from each other, Puck realizes that staring into her eyes is his favorite thing in the world. Well, maybe his second favorite thing. What they just finished is definitely number one.

"Rach, that was, unbelievable. I love you so much. Baby you are amazing." His voice is gruff and breathless but she smiles at him anyway, and takes a deep breath before she whispers,

"I love you too Noah." He's still sheathed inside her but neither of them cared. Puck wrapped his arms around her lower back and she lightly draped her arms around his neck. His head bent to her chest, moving along with the soft rise and fall of her breathing and her head is buried in the side of his neck. Her hair fell forward from her shoulders and tickled his chest. He spotted a bit of purple fabric out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. Rachel rose up from his neck and looked at him questioningly. He looked pointedly at the lace and silk bunched up beside her bed and said,

"I told you it would look even better on your floor."

A little while later, they're downstairs in the kitchen munching on some brownies. Rachel got hungry which was perfectly understandable considering how many calories she'd just burned. Technically, Puck is the only one that was really naked because Rachel never took the garter belt off, so she was still wearing that, the thigh-highs, and the heels that made Puck straighten up in more ways than one. She was leaning against the kitchen counter, nibbling on a chocolate chunk brownie when suddenly she looked up at him with a smirk on her face. Somehow, he's not really sure how, Puck managed to actually look at her face instead of her breasts, those perfect breasts.

"Noah, did you know that, biochemically, sex is no different from eating chocolate? The exact same endorphins are released in your brain." And there's something about the way she says it that makes it seem like a challenge to him. He placed his own brownie on the counter beside her and trailed his fingers over her skin, barely touching her at all. It didn't escape his notice when her breath hitched as he leaned closer to her body. His lips whispered against her neck,

"Oh yeah?" She mumbled an 'mmhmm' and he chuckled again before gripping her hips, roughly hoisting her up on the kitchen counter. "Let's see how many times you scream out 'chocolate' then, shall we?"

And that's how kitchen counter sex got added to the weekend repertoire.

Puck woke up feeling Rachel's soft breath on his chest. He stared down at her sleeping form draped across his body as a smile came across his face. He noticed how her left hand curled slightly against his skin. It was at that point that he knew that he wanted to be with Rachel for the rest of his life. He knew that he would never feel the same amount of love for anyone else that he felt for the small girl wrapped around his torso. No one else would ever compare to her. This woman would always hold his heart, forever. Knowing all of this but not knowing how he knew it freaked him out. But he didn't care. He rested his hand on the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Laying there watching her sleep just confirmed what he'd already decided. He needed Rachel more than air and he wouldn't stop until a ring was on that tiny finger lying on his chest.

Her breath quickened as she started to wake up. Puck continued to stare down at her. Her eyelids began to flutter and finally opened. She moved her head slightly and looked into his eyes with a curious smile on her face.

"Noah, what are you doing?" He grinned at her and moved his hand up and down her back.

"Listening to you snore." Her eyes got big, almost like she was about to cry. Puck just laughed and hugged her closer. "I'm kidding! You don't snore babe. I was just watching you sleep. And thinking about stuff." That seemed to calm her down. She laid her head back down on his chest.

"What were you thinking about?" He knew that was coming, but he really didn't want to tell her exactly what he'd been thinking. And he knew that if he'd lied, she'd be able to tell. She was the only one who could tell when he was lying.

"You," he answered. It wasn't technically a lie. She giggled.

"That's funny, I was dreaming about you." She laughed again and it made him curious.

"You uh, you wanna tell me about it," Puck asked awkwardly. She hugged him tighter and breathed deeply into his chest. It tickled a little.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Puck threw his head back and laughed.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" She playfully hit his chest and smiled.

"I suppose you have a point. I was dreaming of a wedding." The second the word left her lips, his breath caught in his throat. But she kept going. "It was Quinn and Finn's wedding, which is odd for _me_ to be dreaming about. But anyway, you were Finn's best man and I was Quinn's maid of honor. And just as the priest told them they could kiss, you looked at me. Everything else kind of melted away at that point. And it was just us. But then you reached in your jacket pocket and took out a box. I woke up before you opened it though." Her voice lowered in disappointment at her last sentence. Puck felt his heart literally swell as he realized that Rachel was in the exact same place he was.

Just then, he heard a door shut outside. His body tensed.

"Um, Rach, when are your dads coming home?" She sat up, having heard the same noise, and ran to the window.

"Dammit, they weren't supposed to be home until later tonight." Puck shot out of the bed and started jerking his clothes on.

"My truck's outside. They're gonna know I was here." Rachel just laughed and placed a hand on his chest to slow him down.

"Noah they already know you spent the weekend. Remember when they asked me to give them fair warning when you would be spending the night? This weekend was no exception. Dad and daddy were actually very pleased that I wouldn't be by myself all weekend long." Puck stared down at her, confused and slightly turned on.

"So wait, why are you running to the window then?" She turned and glared out the window for a second before replying.

"Like I said, I wasn't expecting them until late tonight. I was hoping we could have some fun between now and then." Puck smirked at her as she turned around. But the question remained, what were they supposed to do about her dads?

"Do you wanna go downstairs or something?" Rachel just shook her head and bit her lip for a few seconds.

"We could pretend we're still asleep. It's pretty early for a Sunday morning after all." Puck just nodded his head and pulled his pants back off. Rachel picked a shirt up off the floor that happened to be another one of his and pulled it over her head. She searched through the Victoria's Secret bags in the corner and found the black lace boy shorts and slipped them on before crawling back under the covers next to Puck. The room got very silent and he realized how hard they were both breathing.

"Rach," he whispered, "you gotta breathe slower. Nobody would ever believe you're asleep." She giggled into his chest and wrapped her arm tighter around him.

"That's easier said than done when I'm around you Noah." Before he could respond, he heard the front door downstairs open and her daddy call out,

"Pumpkin, we're home!" Both Rachel and Puck stayed silent, eyes closed pretending to be asleep in each other's arms. Steven tried again. "Rachel, honey?" Puck heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he had to remind himself to calm down, to appear asleep. He curled his arm tighter around Rachel's shoulders and smiled when she did the same across his chest. Suddenly, he heard the door open. He expected yelling, but stayed still. He could feel Rachel's quickened breathing on his bare chest and slowly stroked her arm with his thumb trying to calm her down again. He listened as Alan started talking to Steven who was already in the room apparently.

"Steven honey, where is she?"

"Shh," Steven shushed Alan. "You'll wake them up." Puck heard another few steps and guessed that Alan was coming further into the room. Alan had never been as easy going about Puck staying over nights, but he dealt with it because Steven and Rachel would throw a fit if he said anything. But Puck knew for certain that Alan had never seen them in Rachel's bed since that first time months before.

"They're still asleep," Alan whispered. Puck could hear the smile in Steven's voice with his reply.

"Of course they're still asleep. It's the weekend and they're teenagers darling. They sleep in. Oh, would you just look at them. Where's my camera?" Alan scoffed but Puck figured that he handed the camera over because he saw a bright flash through his eyelids.

"Our little girl got her a good one, didn't she? Even if he does have a ridiculous haircut." Steven took another picture from a different angle. The flash almost made Puck blink, it seemed so close to his face that time. When Steven spoke next, he was back on the other side of the room standing beside Alan.

"Keep those pictures honey. When we're hosting an engagement party in a few years, those will be perfect candid photos for the PowerPoint presentation. Come on, let's surprise them with breakfast." And with that, Puck heard the door close. He still waited a few seconds afterwards just to be sure but when Rachel started moving, he figured it was safe. That was when he really thought about what her daddy had just said and it made him smile. Everyone was on the same page!

Suddenly, Rachel sat straight up, her eyes darting around the room looking for something. He felt her nails digging in to the skin of his thigh as her hand gripped his leg hard.

"Noah, where's my garter belt?" He sat up at the panic in her voice and placed a chaste kiss against her pulse.

"Last time I saw it was last night in the," his eyes got wide as he paused with realization.

"Kitchen," Rachel yelled. "Come on!" She practically leapt from the bed and out the door. Puck was right behind her as she raced down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen.

She skidded to a stop in the doorway and Puck saw why. Alan was holding her purple garter belt up in the air as Steven turned to stare at the teens in the doorway. He quickly grabbed the garment from his husband's hands and looked at them with a tiny smile across his face. He held it out for Rachel to take, which she did with as little movement as possible. Alan looked like he was about to bust but, as always, Steven beat him to it.

"Well, why don't we all go _out_ for breakfast instead? Clearly, I cannot eat in this kitchen for an extended period of time beginning right now. You two kids go get dressed and meet us downstairs in fifteen minutes. Go on now." Puck backed up but Rachel wasn't moving. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards her room.

So not the wake-up call he'd been expecting that morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: okay, wow! ask and ye shall recieve!! two-chapter update woohooo!! okay, this chapter takes place about a month after the last one so it's gonna seem like it takes place the monday after 'the weekend' but it's not. i realized about halfway into writing this that my timeline doesn't exactly match up with the show but i don't really care enough to go back and change it. anyway, these past couple of days have pretty much sucked ass for me so can you please make me feel better and review pleasepleaseplease!! oh yeah, the Mark Salling tweet was the part where he says Puck+Artie=a Party! stole that from Mark Salling, his genius, not mine. anyway, a little drama unfolds in this and i make good on my Brittany/Santana threat!!!! read and review, it makes me love you!!!**

Puck was standing at Rachel's locker, waiting for her and Quinn to show up for school. Quinn had slept over at Rachel's house the night before and Rachel insisted on driving them to school. He was trying to wait patiently but it was way past the usual time that Rachel got to school. His girlfriend and his baby mama were late. In his mind, nothing good could come from that.

Suddenly, the front doors opened and Quinn and Rachel walked in arm in arm. They were talking and laughing like best friends, not really surprising. But what made Puck suspicious was the fact that they started laughing harder when they saw him. What the hell was that all about?

"What's so funny?" He really didn't think it was possible for the two girls to laugh any harder, but they proved him wrong very quickly. Quinn breathed heavily as she spoke, trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"Last night, Steven was telling, in detail, the story of how he caught you two in the hallway after dinner one night. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life. I swear I almost peed my pants." Puck furrowed his brow at the girls. Rachel leaned up and pressed her lips to his with a smile on her face.

"The subject came up again at breakfast this morning. We laughed the whole drive here." Puck saw Finn approaching out of the corner of his eye as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"Glad to know I can amuse you babe." He dropped another kiss to her temple as Finn greeted Quinn with a hug. He watched as Finn's hand came to rest on Quinn's stomach. Her seventh month of pregnancy made her look like she was about to pop at any moment. They'd already made a few midnight trips to the emergency room thanks to Braxton Hicks contractions. Puck didn't know who the hell that guy was but he was ready to kick his sorry ass. False alarms were shit for the nerves.

Suddenly, Quinn grabbed his and Rachel's hands and placed them next to Finn's on her stomach. He could feel something moving beneath his hand, a small bumping motion that caused tears to join in his eyes.

"I, I can feel her. She's kicking like crazy. I can really feel her kicking!" Quinn just nodded her head at him and smiled. Rachel made a tiny squealing sound that made Puck want to lean over and kiss her. So he did. Quinn started to make a face but Finn quickly covered her lips with his so it was all okay. The baby stopped kicking after a minute or two and they all pulled their hands away. Rachel wrapped an arm around Puck's waist and laughed lightly.

"You guys, that was amazing…like, phenomenal. I can't believe I just felt your baby girl kick." Puck hugged her tightly and started to correct her but Quinn beat him to it.

"Berry, she belongs to all of us now. How many times do I have to tell you that? Two moms, two dads. Guess what, you're one of them. Get used to it." Finn snickered at Rachel's blush but Puck thought it was cute. She quickly composed herself and said,

"Allow me to rephrase then. I can't believe I just felt _our_ baby girl kick." Puck watched as she looked into Quinn's eyes and laughed. "God, I feel like such a lesbian for saying that out loud." Quinn just laughed as Puck's eyes got huge, along with Finn's. She pushed herself off the lockers and leaned into Rachel, stage-whispering in her ear,

"You never know Rach. These hormones are making me crazy. Our next sleepover might be more fun than you think." Once Puck figured out that you couldn't actually choke on your own tongue, but it sure as hell felt like you could for a second, he chuckled, trying in vain to hide how turned on he was at the moment. He noticed Finn shifting awkwardly from foot to foot and knew that he was in the same uncomfortable boat of sexuality as him. He cleared his throat before trying to speak, because he knew if he didn't, his voice would probably break and embarrass him to no end.

"Um Quinn, stop hitting on my girlfriend right in front of me. I already had to tell Santana and Brittany that that shit's not kosher. I thought you knew the rules by now." Before Quinn really had any time to react, Rachel perked up beside him, causing him to look down at the mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Noah. Brittany cornered me in the library yesterday." He quirked an eyebrow at her and she just giggled. "I know, I think I was more surprised that she knew where the library was rather than the fact that she approached me in it. But anyway, she told me that she and Santana saw us making out the other day before Glee started. Then she proceeded to tell me about a bet that Santana made with her that she really wanted to win." She stopped, letting the dramatic effect of her words take effect, and smirked.

"What was the bet babe?" Puck had a feeling that he was going to like where this was going.

"Well, apparently they both thought that I looked like an amazing kisser. So they bet against each other to find out for themselves. Whoever found out first got some sort of prize from the other. I think Santana owes Brittany some sort of _favor_ now." She said it like she was discussing what she had for breakfast that morning! Like it was no big deal! Puck shook his head and ran his hand through the strip of hair.

"So, let me get this straight. You made out with Brittany. And for some crazy reason, you kept this from me. What the fuck babe?" She just smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"Santana too." Puck stuttered but couldn't find any words. Rachel answered his unasked question of why. "Evidently, she didn't care that Brittany won the bet. She still wanted to know for herself. She told me that looks weren't so deceiving after all." As if he hadn't already been painfully turned on in the first place, the thought of his incredibly hot girlfriend making out with two very hot Cheerios caused him to groan in sexual frustration. He turned his head to Finn and Quinn who were still just standing there.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" They took that as their cue to leave and quickly hurried down the hall. Well, Finn hurried. Quinn kind of, waddled fast.

"Noah, are you angry with me?" Her voice was soft, almost scared. Puck chuckled tensely.

"Only because you didn't come get me before all this happened. Why am I just now finding out about this? Do you know how turned on I am right now?" He punctuated his last sentence by gripping her hips and grinding into her body. Rachel giggled and circled her arms around his neck.

"Well if I'd known that this would be your reaction, I wouldn't have kept it to myself." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, her eyes fluttered a little. "You know, I think Santana picked up some techniques from you." Puck cocked his head to the side and looked at her with his question in his eyes. As always, she could see it as clearly as if he'd said it aloud. "What I mean is that there are some notable similarities in yours and Santana's kissing styles. That delightful tongue trick you do when you're really worked up," Puck cut her off with his mouth once more. He slipped his tongue between her lips, gently caressing every part of her mouth. Then suddenly, he pulled it back slightly so that it rested just on the inside of her bottom lip. When he trapped her lip against his tongue and mouth, she practically purred. Puck rolled his tongue slightly, just enough to pulse against her. She tightened her grip around his neck but pulled back before he could go any further. Her face was perfectly flushed as she stared back at him.

"Was that the trick you were talking about babe?" She nodded her head.

"Yes Noah, that trick. As I was saying, Santana does something similar to that. It was very interesting, coming from a girl." Puck growled and pulled her closer again.

"Baby, if you keep talking about kissing girls, we're gonna have to find a closet or something because I can't walk around with blue balls all day long." She smiled a genuine smile and looked off with her eyes. When she met his eyes again, she smirked a little and her voice was low and sultry.

"You know, when Brittany and Santana were kissing me, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I could feel the muscles of your body beneath my fingers as my hand skimmed over their Cheerio uniforms. It was an amazing turn on for me Noah." Puck smiled and let his hand fall back to grab her ass. She arched her back and pressed her chest into his. "I wouldn't mind skipping first period if you still want to find that closet?" He didn't even bother answering her, just grabbed her hand and practically ran down the hallway.

The bell rang just as they entered the empty music room. Puck quickly lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the piano. She stared at him for a second before a sexy smile spread across her face. He smirked back at her and ran his hands up her thighs. Her body shifted slightly closer to the edge of the piano and if Puck hadn't been holding onto her, she would've fallen off.

"Easy babe, you're not going over any edge unless I send you over it. Got that?" He growled in her ear and she nodded her head as a moan escaped. He loved that they had the same effect on each other. The least little interaction between them set both their bodies on fire without even trying. But, oh how fun it got when they tried! He kissed her neck and felt her responding shudder. Rachel gripped his forearms tightly and pulled him closer. When he felt her legs wrap around him, he knew this had to be quick. Rachel pretty much caused an erection in him just by existing, but the girl on girl action she'd told him about just added fuel to the already blazing inferno. Somehow, she must have known that he'd gone commando that day. He felt her hands stroke him through his jeans before slowly lowering the zipper. Once he was released, he pulled her body closer and let his hand slide between her thighs. He twitched in anticipation when she bucked against his fingers. He slid his fingers in and out of her quickly, keeping pace with the short strokes she was making on him. Suddenly, she groaned in frustration and gripped him tight.

"Noah, we don't have much time. Just fuck me already." Ever since the first time she'd dropped the f-bomb in the shower with him, it'd always driven him crazy whenever he heard the word pass her lips. She knew this, and used it to her advantage often. Puck growled against her neck and thrust quickly, relishing the feel of her body surrounding his. No matter how often they had sex, where they did it, or what position they tried, it always fit. _They_ always fit, together like a glove. It quickly became like second-nature to Puck, feeling Rachel's legs around his waist, the most exciting second-nature he'd ever experienced. When it came to school work, he wasn't that great. But he aced Rachel's anatomy with flying colors. She moaned as his fingers skittered across her hip-bone, one of her more responsive areas, and clenched her muscles around him. Rachel started panting with each thrust and ran her hands over the top of his head. Puck brushed his lips against hers lightly before she roughly pulled his face to hers. She crushed her lips against his, knowing he loved it when she was forceful, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He pulled away, feeling her climax fast approaching. This was inarguably his favorite part of having sex, no, of making love with Rachel Berry. He looked into her eyes as she started to fall apart around him. He hated all that romantic crap but he swore that every time Rachel looked at him when he was inside her, he could see straight into her soul. And it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

She was still shaking from her orgasm when he laid his head against her shoulder and spilled inside her. Her hands ran over his scalp and he smiled. He took deep breaths to regain control of his breathing and chuckled lightly. Raising his head, he looked into her eyes as he pulled out of her, watching as her eyelashes fluttered at the light friction.

"Noah," she started. "That was perfect." He laughed and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I will never be able to look at this piano the same way again. Sitting through Glee this afternoon is definitely gonna be difficult." Puck placed his finger beneath her chin and lifted her face up to his. With his other hand, he tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped them up. He watched as a slight blush stained her cheeks and he knew that she was thinking about how many of her acting techniques she was gonna have to draw from just to make it through class without the memory of what they'd just done causing her to jump on him in the middle of a routine. They both already had enough problems with that before they had sex in the music room.

"Um, Noah?" He cocked his head to the side and grinned at the soft tone of voice she used.

"Yeah babe?" She pulled his face closer to hers and smiled at him.

"I'm really starting to question my acting skills because I seriously doubt I'll be able to make it through Glee if you're in the same room." Puck laughed at her and leaned closer to kiss her lips. She pulled back just before he captured them and brushed her nose against his. Her tongue darted out to graze his top lip and Puck was instantly ready to go again. He smirked and whispered against her lips,

"You know Rach, we could always skip for the rest of the day." Rachel gasped and pulled away, jumping off the piano in the process. She turned and glared at him.

"Noah Puckerman, you know I can't possibly allow you to draw me to the dark side of your juvenile antics. There is no way we are skipping an entire day of education." Even though her voice was stern, he could see the light in her eyes. She knew he only skipped math class since they started dating because seriously, who needs math anyway? He placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer to his body. Hearing her breath hitch in her throat as he leaned down, he smiled and whispered in her ear,

"Baby, we just skipped first period so I could fuck you on the piano of the music room. You're like the queen of the dark side now." He almost expected her to get mad. She hated it when he referred to sex as fucking. Something about how it diminished a romantic aspect of their relationship. The only reason she ever said it was to get him hot. But whatever, he knew she knew how he felt about her. She wasn't stupid and he told her he loved her more than enough times throughout the day. So, he was a tiny bit surprised when she stood up on her toes and softly pressed her lips to his. She smiled sweetly as she pulled away and whispered back,

"And you better not forget it Noah." She kissed him again and easily slid her hand into his. "Will you walk me to Spanish?" He rolled his eyes because only _his_ girl would even have the brain power to be able to think about class after what they'd just done. Nevertheless, he gripped her hand tighter and led her from the room.

They walked down the hall towards the Spanish classroom, taking their time because really, neither of them actually wanted to go to class. Puck stopped just before they reached the door and turned her body so that she was facing him. He angled her head up to his and leaned forward to kiss her. Mind you, he had every intention of making out with her for the duration of class as opposed to actually letting her go into class. Oh how plans fall through.

"Ahem, Puck, Rachel," Mr. Shuester cleared his throat. Puck pulled away from her slowly to look, glare at his Spanish/Glee teacher for interrupting. Rachel just smiled sweetly.

"Mr. Shue, I sincerely apologize for being late for class. I was running late this morning and forgot some of my textbooks at home. Noah graciously offered to drive me back home to get them." It almost scared him how easily she lied. He almost believed her. No, she definitely had no reason to question her acting abilities. Mr. Shue looked at Rachel and then Puck, suspicious. Puck just looked back at him with a smirk, daring the teacher to question his girlfriend. He learned the hard way that you didn't live happily through that experience. Finally, the older man nodded his head.

"Well then, just don't let it happen again. You should get to class too Puck." Puck laughed and replied,

"Will do Mr. Shue." He watched as the teacher gave them one last skeptical glance before returning to the classroom. "So babe, I'll see you at lunch." He leaned down to give her one more kiss and smirked at her shiver. With one last squeeze of his hand, she turned to go into the room. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Bye Noah." And it took every last ounce of impulse control he possessed in his muscled body to refrain from taking her right there in the middle of the damn hallway.

Rachel and Quinn had taken Quinn's car to school that morning so Puck ended up taking Rachel home that afternoon. As he was driving, he thought back to the Glee practice they'd sat through. Rachel kept looking from him to the piano every few seconds and he knew exactly where her mind was, and it wasn't on the music in her hands. Puck smirked to himself as he pulled into her driveway. Her dads were already home because Glee ran late and Puck could smell food as soon as he shut his truck door. He put his arm around Rachel's shoulders as she opened the front door to the house and walked inside.

"Dad, daddy, we're home." Puck smiled at her greeting and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch while pulling Rachel down with him. Steven and Alan came out of the kitchen.

"You're staying for dinner Noah," Steven declared. Puck didn't complain. Steven Berry cooked the best food Puck had ever put in his mouth. He loved staying for dinner, breakfast, lunch, leftovers, snacks, crumbs…it really didn't matter. The TV was on but turned down pretty low. He had Rachel in his lap so the last thing on his mind was what was on television. She started kissing his neck once her fathers went back into the kitchen and he pretty much zoned out of the world except for the feeling of her lips on his skin.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing from the coffee table. Puck recognized it as Quinn's ringtone. Rachel leaned over just enough to reach the phone and opened it.

"Hey Quinn, you alright...no that's fine, it should be up in my room…okay I'll get it and you and Finn can come by and pick it up…no, why don't you guys just stay for dinner…you know they won't mind…alright, we'll be waiting for you two…bye Quinn." Rachel closed her phone and placed her arms back around Puck's neck. He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "Quinn forgot her hospital bag her last night. She and Finn were going to swing by and pick it up but I convinced them to stay for dinner. Daddy always cooks a lot anyway." At that, Steven stuck his head into the living room.

"Pumpkin, did you just say Quinn and Finn are coming for dinner?" Rachel nodded her head. "Well, I just hope the ceilings are tall enough for that boy. I'd hate to have to fix a hole in the roof." Puck chuckled. Steven and Finn had this running joke between the two of them that one day, Finn was going to stand up and his head would go straight through the ceiling. Steven and Finn thought it was funny as hell. To the rest of the family, it got old around the twentieth time he told it.

About fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Puck went to open the door. Quinn looked like she was in pain and trying horribly to hide it behind a smile. Finn smiled sheepishly behind her and shrugged as he explained,

"Braxton Hicks is being a douche again." Puck just nodded and moved so they could both come inside the house. Quinn stepped across the threshold and suddenly gripped Puck's arm. Puck saw Finn wince just before he did and realized that she had a death grip on his arm too. She screamed in pain and so did the guys. Pregnancy apparently gave you superpowers. Rachel ran into the foyer followed quickly by her fathers. When Quinn stopped screaming, she let go of Puck and Finn practically falling into Alan's arms.

Alan pretty much carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. Puck could see a light sheen of sweat forming on her forehead and got a little worried. He couldn't remember her ever seeming like she was in that much pain from the fake contractions before. Finn ambled over to the side of the couch and held her hand while Puck walked around to the back and did the same.

"Honey," Alan said, "how long have the contractions gone on?" He ran a cold wash cloth across her forehead. Quinn gritted her teeth as another one wracked her body. Finn answered,

"They started when we left the school. That's what made us remember that we didn't have her hospital bag. They got worse on the ride here." Steven came and stood beside Puck behind the couch.

"Did her water break?" Puck scoffed and looked at Steven.

"Seriously? Finn's not the brightest guy on the planet but I think he'd notice a giant puddle in the middle of his floorboard." He heard Quinn snicker at that and he smiled. Finn looked like he was thinking pretty hard for a second and then said,

"Thanks, I think." Despite her obvious pain, Quinn laughed out loud and turned her head to face Finn kneeling beside her. Puck saw the amused smile on her face. Suddenly, the smile faded as everyone heard a trickling sound. The family's heads all turned down to the girl's legs, where a large wet spot was quickly getting larger. "Okay," Finn calmly stated, "I definitely see _that_."

"Oh shit!" One guess who yelled that.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: and the birth!!!! hope you like this chapter! it was hard as hell to write!! read and review cuz i'll love you forever!!!**

Finn and Puck loaded Quinn into Finn's car and sped off to the hospital. Rachel and her fathers followed close behind. The car ride was surprisingly quiet. Every few seconds, Finn or Puck would ask if she was okay and she would growl at them. As they pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital, Puck jumped out of the car and raced inside to get a wheelchair. When he got back outside, Finn had Quinn out of the car close to his body. They got her in the chair and wheeled her inside. The nurse at the front desk looked up at the three teens. Both boys once more fell silent. Of course, count on Rachel to show up right then.

"Why are you all standing out here? She should've been moved up to delivery by now. Nurse, her name is Quinn Fabray, her water broke about ten minutes ago, she's only seven and a half months pregnant. We need her admitted immediately." That's when Puck's brain kicked back on. Weren't you supposed to be pregnant for nine months? The nurse pushed a clipboard across the table. Finn grabbed the clipboard and started filling the information out. Puck heard Quinn's voice breaking through the din of silence that was buzzing in his ears.

"I want all three of them in the delivery room." The nurse looked up and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Miss Fabray. Only the mothers and fathers are allowed in the delivery room. Your friends will have to stay in the waiting room." Quinn's head shot up, her eyes burning as she glared at the nurse. It scared the hell out of Puck. But what scared him even more was what came out of her mouth next, proof that she'd been hanging around Rachel a lot.

"She's my girlfriend. One of these guys is the father but we don't know for sure. They _will_ _all_ be in the delivery room when this little girl is born." Rachel, in true actress style, caught on far before the guys did. She placed her arm around Quinn's shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Quinn honey, you don't need to get worked up right now. I'm sure we can just call daddy's lawyer if the hospital refuses to let us in. It's no big deal." Her voice was even and calm, serious as hell. Puck watched as the nurse's eyes got really big. She stood up and smiled before leaning across the table. Nothing like the threat of a lawsuit to soften everyone up.

"Miss Fabray, I can assure you that that won't be necessary. I'm sure we can speak with your doctor to get this matter sorted out." She was kind of cut off at the end by a shriek of pain from Quinn but Puck heard her. Suddenly, everything was about to get very real.

They wheeled Quinn into a delivery room a few moments later. Quinn refused the epidural when it was offered, much to the dismay of Puck and Finn. Neither boy wanted her to be in so much pain if it wasn't necessary. But, you don't argue with Quinn. You also don't argue with Rachel, who happened to be on Quinn's side of the drug/no drug battle. The doctor came in and checked her out, told her she needed to be dilated a few more centimeters before she could start pushing, and left with a stupid smile on his face that Puck wanted to punch off. At least he hadn't said anything about the three of them being in the room with her. Lawsuit news travels fast in a hospital. Rachel swiped a wet cloth across Quinn's forehead and Quinn smiled up at her.

"Thanks, honey." Rachel laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"You were great Q, just like we practiced." Puck was sitting on the end of the bed while Finn was sitting in a chair right beside Quinn. Both of them stood up when Rachel said that. Surprisingly, Finn found his words first.

"Wait a second, you two planned that downstairs?" Quinn just nodded and Rachel replied,

"We knew that they wouldn't let us all in the delivery room. Quinn and I decided that the only way for them to let both of you boys in would be if we told them that she didn't actually know who the real father was but that it had to be one of you. And I could get in by pretending that Quinn and I were a couple, making me a mother to the child. Technically, by the hospital's rules, the fathers and mothers of this child are in this delivery room. We simply didn't have time for them to figure that out so we maneuvered around it. I honestly thought we would have more time to perfect the performance but I think we did splendidly." Puck felt his jaw drop to the floor before something hit him again. They _should_ have had more time to perfect the performance.

"Quinn," he started, "you're only seven months pregnant. It's too soon. Is she gonna be okay?" Quinn just smiled weakly before another contraction came over her and a pained groan replaced what would have been her answer. She squeezed Finn's hand and balled the other one into the sheets before leaning back against the bed. Her voice was breathy and weak when she finally met his eyes again.

"The doctors have told me that it's not unusual for girls my age to carry for a shorter term. If something was wrong with the baby, they would've told us Puck. The important thing is that we're all here to welcome our little girl into the world. All we can do now is wait." Puck moved across the room and got a chair from against the wall. He brought it to the where Rachel was standing at the side of the bed and sat down, pulling Rachel into his lap and taking Quinn's hand. They sat there for a little bit, not saying anything really, just looking at each other. Rachel finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are we going to name her?" Everyone looked up. They hadn't discussed it much before. Finn was always very adamant about naming the kid Drizzle. Rachel made him see that being named Drizzle could be very detrimental to the little girl's self-esteem when she grew up, and even though Puck knew for a fact that Finn didn't have a clue what detrimental meant, he agreed to let up on Drizzle as long as everyone agreed that it could be kept on the table as a nickname. Knowing that he'd call her that no matter what anybody said, they all agreed to the nickname. But the fact remained that they'd never agreed on a name.

"I want her to have a Hebrew name," Puck whispered. Quinn rolled her head and looked at him curiously. Puck shrugged his shoulders. "It's just that, me and Rachel are Jewish, the kid's half Jewish. I want her to have a Hebrew name, middle or first doesn't matter to me." Quinn smiled and nodded her head.

"What did you have in mind Puck?" Puck thought about it. He'd actually been looking at baby name books with Sarah when she roped him into it. He tried to remember all the meanings behind some of the ones he'd liked, wanting to find the perfect fit for all of them. They were a family, and this little girl connected all of them together. And the name came to him.

"Rebecca," he said. Rachel gasped and turned to look at him.

"I like it," Finn said. "What's it mean?" He stared up at Rachel and they both answered.

"A connection." Quinn gave a pained laugh and sat up a little straighter on the bed.

"Well, that's perfect. We've got a first name." Puck's head shot up when she said that. He'd never expected Quinn to pick _his_ name to be the kid's first name. Quinn just smiled and turned her head to Finn. "Finn, do you like the name 'Destiny'?"

Now even Finn, in all his ever-present dumbness, could understand the meaning behind the two names. It was this baby girl's fate to connect the four of them for the rest of their lives. It just seemed to fit. He raised his hand that held Quinn's and pressed a kiss across her knuckles.

"Rebecca Destiny, it's perfect."

"Come on Quinn, you've got to push. Don't give up on us now! Now push!" Rachel's voice rang out through the clamor of nurses and doctors in the delivery room. They'd been at it for what seemed like forever and Puck, Finn, and Rachel were all starting to worry that something was wrong. The doctor peered up from between Quinn's legs and looked to Finn, then Puck and Rachel. Quinn was sobbing from pain.

"You three have got to get her to push. If she doesn't, you could lose this little girl." Puck gripped Quinn's hand tighter.

"Q, listen to me." She turned her head slowly and looked into Puck's eyes. "You've got to do this. That little girl belongs to all of us. We're all here for you, just please push." Tears were falling freely from his eyes and he didn't care. This was his baby, his daughter. Quinn kept sobbing but nodded her head. "Rachel, get behind her. You're better at coaching her than me and Finn are. Finn, we gotta do this man. We're all we've got left." Finn nodded his head and stood up beside Quinn's bedside. Both he and Puck held Quinn as she braced herself for Rachel to get behind her on the bed. Once Rachel was in place, the four of them looked to the doctor again. He nodded his head.

"Push Quinn, you can do this, just push! Breathe, breathe, breathe, push!" Rachel yelled, Finn yelled, Puck yelled, and Quinn screamed.

"I can't," she shrieked. "It hurts so much!" Puck winced as her fingernails dug into his hand. Rachel pulled back on her shoulders just a little.

"I don't care Quinn. Forget about the pain! This is your baby girl, push Quinn, please! You can do this, I know you can, push!" Quinn screamed again at Rachel's words but suddenly, Puck heard the doctor again.

"She's crowning, the baby's crowning. One more push, just one more." Finn leaned over and ran his free hand across Quinn's forehead.

"Come on baby, push," he whispered. Quinn's lips formed a tight line as she pushed again with everything she had left. All of a sudden, the room was silent. Puck felt like the air was so thick he couldn't breathe. He looked down to where the doctor was and saw a tiny person in his arms.

The little girl's skin was blue, and she wasn't crying.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her," Puck asked. The doctor walked over to where the nurses had taken the baby. They were all huddled around the table where Rebecca was. It was so silent for a few minutes. Those minutes felt like an eternity.

And then, he heard it. They all heard it. It started as a cough, then a whimper, and suddenly the little girl across the room was wailing. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his entire life. She was crying, and screaming, and so damn loud. But he didn't care because that meant she was breathing, and breathing kicked ass when _his_ kid was doing it.

"What are they doing," Quinn asked, her voice exhausted. Puck turned around to see her leaning back against Rachel who had her arms around her chest. Her head was against Rachel's shoulder and her hands were secure in Finn's. The taller boy had the biggest smile on his face that Puck had ever seen. But then he realized that he did too. It was, of course, Rachel who answered her.

"They're cleaning her up and then they'll bring her over here to you." She hugged her tighter and smiled brightly. "I told you that you could do it Quinn." Puck moved back over beside the bed and kissed hers and Rachel's foreheads. He recognized at that point that they all, including him, had tears streaming down their faces. When this all started, never in a million years would he have guessed the he would've even been allowed to be present when his child was born. But he sure as hell never thought that not only would he be there, but Finn and Rachel too. And that Rachel would be there as his girlfriend and child's second of two moms. He felt like he just slipped into the best episode of the Twilight Zone ever!

"Would the proud mama like to see her little girl?" The nurse's voice broke him out of his reverie and he watched the woman hand the little pink bundle to Quinn. She smiled down at her daughter and turned to look at Puck while holding the baby up a little more in her arms. Just then, Rebecca's eyelids opened to reveal the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen, and they were staring straight at him.

"See that guy with the funny haircut," Quinn whispered. "That's your dad. He'll always love you no matter what." Quinn shifted her arms very slowly until Rebecca was facing Finn. "And you see this guy. He's your daddy. You're the luckiest little girl in the world because these two guys love you more than anything." Rachel, who had moved out from behind Quinn, turned to look up at Puck. She smiled and he just wrapped his arm around her shoulders. When he looked back, Quinn had turned Rebecca around again. "And the really pretty girl next to your dad, that's your mama. You haven't heard her yet but, trust me, you will. She has the prettiest voice in the world and she'll teach you all about having talent and being a star. She has two dads just like you, so she'll help you with all the confusion that'll probably happen too." Quinn laid back against the bed and cradled the baby against her chest just before whispering, "And I'm your mommy. And this is gonna be one crazy family that you're a part of, but we all love you and that's the most important part of all." Rebecca cooed as if in agreement and all four teens smiled.

"Have you kids thought of a name yet?" Quinn looked up at the nurse and grinned.

"Rebecca Destiny Fabray-Puckerman," she says and Puck feels like he could fucking fly around the room because this little girl, _his_ little girl, is gonna have his name. The nurse smiles and writes it on the tiny bracelet in her hand before placing it on Rebecca's ankle. Puck stares at the little bracelet for the longest time before Quinn speaks again. "Puck, would you like to hold her?" He blinks a few times and grins.

"Hell yeah!" He steps closer to the bed as Quinn holds the baby out to him. She feels so light, so tiny. He looks down at the light blonde hair on her head and those big green eyes that seem to follow him wherever he looks and leans his head down to kiss her. "Hey Rebecca, I'm your dad. I love you more than anything else in the world. And when you're old enough, I'm gonna teach you how to play guitar and we're gonna have a jam session, just you and me. I'm gonna teach you how to be a badass little girl and nobody's ever gone mess with you or I'll kick their ass." He raised up and smiled at the tiny girl in his arms. She was still staring at him, he stared right back. She yawned and he smiled even brighter. Finn reached his arms out for her but Puck walked around the bed to hand her off instead of holding her over the bed. The last thing he wanted to do was drop his kid. Finn cradled her into his chest and stood up to his full height.

"Hey Drizzle, I'm your daddy. I uh, I feel kinda weird talking to you because I don't think you can understand me right now. But um, I love you so much. I want to take care of you and be there for you all the time. Man, you're so tiny. This is so cool. After you beat your dad at guitar, I'm gonna teach you how to play drums. And you're gonna be awesome. God I can't get over how small you are. You're beautiful, just like your moms. And I want you to know that I'm probably gonna get confused with all these different parent names. I'll probably never say the right thing, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. It just means that, well I'm not really good at words and stuff. But I'll be really good at loving you. And I uh, I love you." He leaned down and gently placed Rebecca in Quinn's waiting arms. Quinn choked back a sob and looked over to Rachel.

"Alright Rach, your turn." Puck heard Rachel gasp, like she hadn't been expecting to get to hold her daughter or something. She smiled and reached out for the baby. Puck couldn't help but notice that Rachel looked just as natural holding Rebecca as Quinn did.

"Hello Rebecca. I'm going to be your mama. You're such a beautiful little girl. You have your dad's eyes, do you know that? I can tell from your cries earlier that you have amazing breath support and lung capacity. You're going to need that when I give you singing lessons. You'll be the most talented little girl in Ohio and you'll do amazing things in the world. You are already part of an amazing family that is going to smother you with so much love, you'll never have any reason to be unhappy. Your fathers will protect you from anything or anyone who ever tries to hurt you. And your mommy and I will help you learn how to respect yourself. Because when you respect yourself, others will respect you too. I love you, beautiful girl. You are perfect, never forget that." Rachel had started full out crying when she started talking about giving Rebecca singing lessons. Puck stared down at his girlfriend as she held his little girl in her arms. It looked so perfect, so right, that she would be a part of this journey with them, every step of the way from the beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: okay, so i've finished this fic and i'm so excited! it has fourteen chapters, fifteen if you count the epilogue as a chapter, which i do, so fifteen chapters! whoohoo!! so anyway, i'm uploading today in honor of glee coming back tonight!! i'm so excited, everyone i work with hates me because i've been fangirling all damn day. hehehe, so anyway, apparently i can't write for very long without putting some sex in there of some form so i did that with this chapter. i hope you enjoy it and review to tell me whether you did or not. um...i don't own glee, i freaking adore Mark Salling, i would go gay for Lea Michele, & follow me on twitter: musicconsumes so yeah that's it. enjoy!!!**

Because she was two months premature, the hospital kept Rebecca for three days after she was born. It was hell for Puck. He wanted to make sure that she was healthy but he just wanted to take his little girl home. During those three days however, the whole Glee club made an appearance at the hospital. Puck's mom and little sister, Finn's mom, and Rachel's dads all showed up too. When Quinn's parents showed up telling her all about how she could come back home, as long as she agreed to give the baby up for adoption, which only succeeded in making her angry and start crying. And that only succeeded in making Rachel, Puck, and Finn angry. Puck and Rachel got them to leave while Finn consoled Quinn. Once they were gone, she was fine again.

During the time Rebecca was in the hospital, they figured out a schedule for keeping her. Quinn and Finn, since they lived together, would keep her for three days of the week and Puck would have her for three days. The seventh day, they would alternate. Rachel promised that she would help out on Puck's days, so that Rebecca didn't get corrupted too much from her testosterone-laden dad. They all had a pretty good laugh about that.

It became pretty clear from the beginning that Quinn, the girl who'd spent much of her high school career being a complete bitch, was a natural mother. She instantly knew exactly how to hold Rebecca to make her stop crying, and she was the first to recognize her different cries for what she wanted. It amazed Puck just how much parenthood could change you in such a short time. But then, he started recognizing the subtle differences in Rebecca's noises for whatever she wanted. He quickly learned that she was really smart. After only three days, she could tell the difference between the four teens and even had a special sound for each one of them. Rachel's sound was a little louder than the ones she made for Quinn, Finn, and himself, a fact they teased Rachel about relentlessly. When she got a little fussy, she seemed to prefer Finn to the rest of them. Right after she'd been fed and was pretty content, she liked to stay with Quinn. Rachel got her when her temper, something that came from her father, flared up and was the only one that could calm her down enough to stop crying. But Puck, Puck was the only one who could get her to go to sleep. He loved how she curled into his chest as he sang to her softly, lulling her to sleep with his deep smooth voice. The first time he did it, she'd yawned and he'd raised his finger up to stroke her little chubby cheeks. The second his finger touched her skin, she grabbed it with her tiny hand. Her fingers barely reached around the tip, she was so small. It brought him to tears, watching his daughter grip his finger with all the strength in her little bitty body. His tears made him remember what Rachel had said months before, about getting used to crying because he would be doing a lot of it once he was holding his little girl in his arms. He pondered for a second on how she could be right about so much stuff all the damn time. But then, Rebecca had started crying again because he'd stopped singing before she was fully asleep. He quickly started singing again and laughed at himself. She had him wrapped around her fingers already.

Rachel had started staying over on the nights that Rebecca was there. He wasn't complaining. That was just more time he got to spend with his two favorite girls. Puck was sitting on his couch with Rachel one night watching a movie with the volume turned down really low. He kept a watchful eye on the bassinette in the corner, where a nine week old Rebecca was sleeping soundly. Rachel leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder and he shifted so that his arm was comfortably around her shoulders. The movie was almost over when Rebecca started making little noises.

"That's the 'give me food or you'll be sorry' cry. You get her, and I'll warm up her bottle." Puck laughed as Rachel got up from the couch and strolled into the kitchen. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the bassinette. Being careful to support her head and neck, he gently lifted the fussy baby into his arms.

"Hey pretty girl," he cooed softly, "are you hungry? I think you're hungry. Well that's okay because your mama's getting you a bottle and we're gonna fix you up. What do you think about that? Does that sound good?" He brushed his lips against her forehead and smiled. "You are the prettiest little girl in the world, you know that? I'm gonna have brush up on beating kids up so I'll be ready when you get to be a teenager. Just remember that boys are gross and the only ones that aren't are your dads. So just stay away from them until you're old enough to get a social security check. We should probably start looking into all-girl schools now, shouldn't we?" Puck heard a giggle behind him and whirled around to Rachel leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"Bottle's ready." He laughed lightly and walked into the kitchen. Rachel handed him the bottle and he started feeding Rebecca. He bounced her gently in his arms as she drank her fill. He was very aware of Rachel's intense gaze on him the whole time. Rebecca quickly drained the tiny bottle and cooed her satisfaction. She stretched slightly in Puck's arms and he raised her up to his shoulder. Patting her back softly, she burped and gurgled a little. Puck just laughed and smiled. It was impossible for him not to smile with his daughter in his arms. He hummed softly as he moved her back into his arms and watched as she curled against him. She did the same thing with Finn. Rebecca was such a daddies' girl. He motioned for Rachel to follow him back into the living room and turned around.

The credits were rolling on the movie as he laid her back in the bassinette. She made a little fussy noise but he knew she was just trying to get comfortable again. He rubbed her stomach for a second until she stopped squirming and then turned around. Rachel was still gazing at him, all wistful and shit.

"What," he whispered, not wanting to disturb Rebecca. She just smiled and crossed the living room until she was right in front of him, staring up into his eyes.

"You're an amazing father Noah. Watching you take care of her is beautiful. Thank you for letting me be a part of this with you." Puck scoffed a little bit before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He leaned his head down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, I couldn't do this without you babe. Knowing that you're there is what keeps me sane half the time. I love you Rach." She smiled brightly up at him and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel paused for a second and then said, "You know, the whole 'loving dad' thing is a pretty big turn on for me." He raised his eyebrow suggestively and smirked at her.

"Oh really?" She nodded her head. "And why have you waited two months to tell me this?" To that, she just shrugged but didn't give an actual answer. Puck looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girl in the corner. When he turned back to Rachel, he couldn't help the grin on his face. "She'll be out for at least an hour. The other baby monitor's up in my room." Rachel grinned and nodded. He took her hand in his and started to pull her up the stairs.

By the time they made it up to his room, he'd already managed to get her shirt off. Puck ran his hands over her bare stomach and pushed her back towards his bed. He laid her down against the pillow and grinned. One hand toyed with the hem of her skirt and he looked into her eyes.

"Hey Rach, when was last time I went down on you?" His voice was thick with lust. He watched as her head rolled back against the bed.

"The week after we brought Rebecca home from the hospital." Puck groaned as he pulled her skirt down her hips quickly.

"That's too fucking long Rach, and I'm gonna start making up for it right now." He placed both hands on her hips before roughly pulling her underwear down her legs. She gasped when he touched her and shifted on the bed to give him better access. He lowered his head and kissed her hipbone, sucked lightly on the skin. Moving down her body, he brought his lips down to her center. She gasped again as he slid his tongue up and down her slit. She moaned softly and pushed her bottom half closer to him. Without warning, Puck took her clit into his mouth and sucked gently. When he started swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, she arched her back off the bed.

"Noah!" she shouted. They both froze instantly, listening intently to the baby monitor for any sound signifying that Rebecca had woken up. When they heard nothing, Puck looked up at her. Her cheeks were flushed with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. He brought his finger up to his lips and smirked at her.

"You're gonna have to be quiet babe." He watched as she rolled her hips impatiently, wanting that contact once more. Puck ran his hand up her thigh and hooked her leg over his shoulder. Her heel pressed gently into his back, trying to bring him closer. He smirked and lowered his head back down to her entrance. She hissed through her teeth as his tongue deftly slid in and out of her painfully slow. He grinned against her skin as she ground her pelvis against his mouth, essentially riding his tongue. He could feel it, the edge she was dangling on. Rachel was so close and he knew exactly how to make her fall into the abyss. But he wanted this to last, so he dragged his tongue across her folds at a leisurely pace. She started rocking her hips, trying desperately to get the friction she desired. Puck reached up with both hands and stilled her body. She growled in frustration but started to whimper as his tongue grazed her again and again. With his hands still on her hips, he pulled her closer. He heard her breath becoming more ragged with each and every lick as he explored every part of her. Her body was begging, pleading with him to toss her over that cliff, but he needed her to give him one thing before he would allow that to happen.

"So close," she breathed. "Please Noah, I'm so _close_." And there it was, that light, almost undetectable, inflection in her voice. Somehow, Rachel managed to mesh pleading and sexy into her voice to create an entirely new sound that did funny things to his brain. He loved when she did that. Because even though he was the one in control of the situation, that voice seemed to balance them out completely. Puck quickly moved his tongue to encircle her nub once more before taking it in his mouth. He sucked forcefully for just a second before he heard her muffled screams. He realized that she'd buried her head in one of his pillows. She came hard and fast but Puck didn't stop his ministrations until her body stopped shaking from the orgasm. He drank every last drop and licked her clean, savoring the pure taste of her against his lips.

Her breath was erratic and ragged as she stared up at him through hooded lids. She gave him a lazy smile and propped herself up on her elbows. Puck slid up her torso and caught her bottom lip between his teeth. She moaned a little when he tugged but he felt her tongue brush against his top lip. And he loves this, this _double_ tasting that he gets to experience with her because it's amazing. She brought her hands up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, thus deepening the kiss. Puck ran his hands down her body and cupped her butt cheek with one hand. She responded by giggling and pressing her body even further into his. He groaned as he realized that, had his jeans not been in the damn way, he could've entered her very easily from their current position. Rachel pulled her head away from his and smiled.

"You're wearing far too many articles of clothing Noah." And just as her hands began to drift south to his belt, he heard Rebecca start wailing from the baby monitor. He groaned in frustration because, really? Cock-blocked by his own daughter? He sat for a second wondering what he'd done to piss her off that she would do this to him. Rachel just giggled again and dropped back on the bed. "She needs changing Noah." He grumbled and reluctantly got up from the bed, not to mention off of his half-naked girlfriend that happened to be on aforementioned bed. Then, Rebecca made another noise. It was Rachel's noise. Puck threw his arms up in the air.

"That's not fair! First she decides to crap her pants in the suckiest time ever and now she's gonna steal you too? When did my daughter start hating me?" Rachel just laughed and looked around for her clothes. When she couldn't immediately find any of them, she just walked over to Puck's drawers and pulled out an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Puck groaned as she pulled the drawstring as tight as it would go but the sweats still hung very low on her hips. He groaned again when he realized that she was wearing his clothes without underwear on. God why did his daughter hate him?

"Come on Noah, I promise I'll make it up to you later. But Rebecca is more important right now." Puck just smiled warmly at the thought of the baby downstairs. Even if she seemed to hate him at the moment, he still loved her with all his heart.

Once they got downstairs and got Rebecca's diaper changed, Rachel laid her down on the couch and started playing with her. He watched as she made little noises at the faces Rachel would make at her.

"Hey pretty girl," Rachel whispered, her voice light and feathery. "Don't let your dad fool you for one second. He says he's a badass but he's really a big softy. But if you ask him about it, he'll lie so don't say anything." She got really close to her face and made like it was a big secret that he wasn't supposed to hear. Rebecca giggled and placed her tiny hand against Rachel's mouth. They'd learned that when she touched someone's mouth like that, it usually meant for whoever that person was to shut up. They always laughed when she did it to Kurt and Santana. But when she did it to one of her parents, it had a completely different meaning. At just over two months old, Rebecca was already an avid music lover, especially when that music was being made by any of her four parents. So they knew that whenever she touched her hand to their mouths, she wanted them to sing for her. And of course, because she was already spoiled rotten, she always got what she wanted when it came to music.

Rachel started singing softly and Puck recognized the song as an old Yiddish lullaby his mom used to sing to him and Sarah when they were little. He wondered if Rachel's fathers had sung the same one to her. Rebecca took her hand off of Rachel's mouth and giggled again. She started kicking her leg to the rhythm of the song which made the already huge smile on Puck's face even bigger. He heard the front door open and turned to see his mother and sister walk through the door. The smile on Diana's face matched the one on his as she saw Rachel singing to her granddaughter.

"There's my grandbaby, I've been waiting all day to see you!" Rachel stopped singing and looked up to smile at Diana. "Noah honey, I picked up some more diapers from the store on my way home. You can bring them in with the other groceries." Rachel laughed as Diana picked the baby up from the couch and cradled her in her arms. Noah just chuckled and turned to walk outside to get the groceries from the car.

He got halfway to the car when he heard Rachel's footsteps behind him. He kept walking and opened the trunk. When he turned, Rachel was beside him and smiled up at him.

"What?" She shrugged.

"I was just thinking. Becca's got pretty good timing, don't you think?" He wasn't really following Rachel's train of thought because her question just brought back memories of being cock-blocked by his daughter.

"What are you talking about?" She leaned over and grabbed a handful of bags before looking back up at him.

"Think about it Noah. If Rebecca hadn't of started crying, we'd probably still be upstairs in your room right now, where your mom would've walked in on us. Do you realize that Rebecca just saved us from eternal embarrassment from your mother and sister? Do you remember last time she caught us?" Puck started laughing uncontrollably at that memory.

Diana had gotten home from work early one day while he and Rachel had been engaged in some illicit activities. He smirked down at Rachel and said,

"Yeah, she pretty much baked you a cake for being on top. After you left that night, she wouldn't stop talking about how I finally had a girlfriend who knew how to take charge. Someone who wouldn't just lie down and take it. That was the most awkward conversation I've ever tried to _not_ have in my entire life." Rachel just nodded her head.

"Exactly, but Rebecca wasn't born at the time. Just think of how much trouble we would get in now." She tried to look serious but Puck furrowed his brows at her and made her laugh.

"Come on babe, face it. My mom could walk in on you giving me head and she'd find a way to congratulate you on your technique or some shit like that. It's like you're her kryptonite. She can get pissed at any little thing me and Sarah do, but everything you do is perfect. I'm not gonna disagree or anything, you _do_ have a pretty kick-ass technique, but I really don't think you have to worry about us getting in trouble." She hit his chest with her free hand and he reached in the trunk to get the rest of the bags.

Later that night, when Rachel is totally making it up to him like _one-hundredfold_, he starts to think that maybe getting cock-blocked by his kid isn't so bad every once in a while. It's so damn worth it in the end.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: alright so i skipped ahead!! i really hope you guys don't mind that i'm updating right now because the response to last chapter was pretty freaking sweet so i figured i should reward my readers! there's just chapter 14 and 15 left to go so i really want you guys to enjoy it as much as possible! i already started working on a one-shot and it's called 'win win' so be on the look out for it in a few more days. it's puckelberry smut and a future fic & i'm having so much fun writing it! you have no idea. anyway, i don't own glee no matter how much i wish i did. enjoy and review!! please please please pleeeeeassee!**

The years went by quickly and before they knew it, graduation was right around the corner. But before graduation came Rebecca's second birthday. The last family gathering had been at Puck's house so it was Finn's turn. The whole Glee club was invited and they all showed up. Every single one of them loved that little girl more than anything. They'd placed at least top three in every competition they'd been in since her birth, so they kind of thought of her as their lucky charm.

Puck had fought with Quinn for hours over Rebecca's outfit for her birthday party. Quinn wanted her to wear a little pink sundress that she bought at the baby boutique in town. Puck wanted her to wear the purple leather jacket that he and Rachel had got with "Baby Badass" embroidered on the back with a pair of jeans that Finn had bought. Like most things that concerned Rebecca, they compromised and the little toddler ended up wearing the pink dress _with_ the leather jacket. Rebecca seemed to like the combination as she stared happily at her reflection in the mirror. At that time, Rachel and Finn came bounding down the stairs.

"Where's the birthday girl? Her guests have arrived." Quinn turned around with Rebecca still in her arms and smiled at Rachel.

"Here she is mama!" Rachel walked up to the mother and daughter and began to gently tickle Rebecca until she started giggling and squirming. Puck, being taller than the two girls, easily plucked the baby from their grasp and held her high above his head as he walked over to where Finn was standing with that goofy smile plastered on his face. Rebecca kept giggling as he set her up on Finn's shoulders. Puck looked up at his daughter and then down a little at Finn.

"Dude, we gotta get her away from all these chick hormones. At this rate, she'll never be a badass before she starts kindergarten." Finn just laughed at the girl's expression of mock annoyance and stepped backwards.

"I know man. Drizzle's gonna be all _girly_. What happened to those jeans I picked out last week?" Puck just laughed and shook his head. Rebecca was leaning over and reaching for him so he pulled her off of Finn's shoulders and held her in his arms.

"Your girlfriend happened, that's what. Now come on you guys, it's not a birthday party without the birthday girl!" He turned on his heel and marched up the staircase with the others following close behind. When he opened the basement door, Rebecca hugged tighter around his neck and giggled some more. He walked into the living room of Finn's house and saw everyone that had gathered for his daughter's second birthday party.

Kurt and Mercedes came with Santana and Brittany. Mike and Matt drove together since they lived on the same street. Artie drove Tina and himself in his early graduation present, a car with the accelerator and brake in handles located on the steering column. Needless to say, once he learned how to drive, his and Tina's relationship went to a completely different level. You know, since Artie's dad didn't have to tag-a-long on their dates. Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury showed up together, which made Rachel squeal that they were finally 'officially' together. Rachel's father's were there, and his mom and sister. Finn's mom was there too.

It was kind of weird how it worked out. Much to nobody's regret, Quinn's parents were not in the picture. Quinn had gotten legally emancipated shortly after Rebecca's first birthday which meant that nobody had to deal with their shit. However, Rachel's fathers were the perfect grandfathers to Rebecca. And his and Finn's moms were everything you could ask for in grandmothers. So Rebecca had two fathers, two mothers, two grandfathers, and two grandmothers. It worked perfectly.

Puck saw the birthday cake and had to laugh just a little at the little sounds of excitement coming from the toddler in his arms. It was in the shape of a star with a bunch of icing music notes on the top. There was a big 'two' candle sticking up out of the middle and the writing said 'Happy Birthday Drizzle'. Rachel and Finn had been in charge of the cake and decorations, so everything was pretty much stars and music notes. But hey, no one had a problem with that at all.

Alan came up and held his arms out to Rebecca. She played the shy little girl for a split second before practically leaping into the man's arms. He walked around the table and sat her down in her highchair right behind the cake. She clapped her hands together and Alan kissed her cheek. Rachel came up and wrapped her arm around his waist and he quickly threw his arm across her shoulders. Finn and Quinn were on Rachel's other side, both smiling at the little girl staring at the star cake with a huge grin on her face. Her little chubby cheeks were absolutely adorable and Puck didn't feel like any less of a man for thinking that. He just felt like an extremely proud father. The rest of the group gathered around the table as the lights went out. The candle was lit and everyone started singing an over-the-top version of "Happy Birthday". Rebecca kept giggling as the song came to an end and Finn's mom leaned over to blow the candle out for her. After that, everybody clapped and got their plates of food rounded up with cake before heading to the living room for the opening of presents.

Rebecca had already been fed so all she did was stick her finger in the frosting and laugh. Quinn cleaned her up and brought her out to the couch where everyone was waiting. Quinn sat down on the couch and sat Rebecca in between her and Puck. He laughed when Rebecca fell back against the back of the couch and struggled a little in trying to get back upright. Puck reached over and pulled her up so that she was sitting directly against the cushion. She giggled and clapped again which made everyone laugh.

Brittany skipped forward with a sparkly bag and sat it in the floor in front of where Rebecca was seated. She spoke directly to the little girl.

"It's from me and San. We had it made so you could always have your dads with you." Puck leaned over and pulled the present from the bag. He unfolded the garment in his lap to see what it was.

"Oh my god, that's so cute," Quinn gushed. It was a small t-shirt, oversized for Rebecca but she would grow into it soon enough. On the front was a picture of a drum set and a guitar. Across the top of the picture, it said 'I'm with the band.' Puck laughed and held it up so that Finn could see. Finn just smiled and nodded his head. Puck nodded his head with his and grinned before placing it up against Rebecca. She toyed with the edge and giggled some more. (At this point I'll just go ahead and tell you that Rebecca is the happiest baby on the face of the planet…as long as she's not hungry or sleepy.) Puck looked back over at Brittany and Santana.

"Thanks you two. That's really cool." Artie wheeled forward with his and Tina's gift on his lap. He smirked a little as Rebecca leaned forward on the couch. Other than her parents, Artie was Rebecca's favorite Gleek. He gave her rides in his chair. He reached out and rubbed his fingers over her little hand and laughed at the grin on her face.

"Hey Drizzle, this is from me and Tina. I think you're really gonna like it." He handed the box to Quinn to open. Quinn quickly unwrapped the present and Puck watched as her face lit up. Inside the box was a set of black and white checkered suspenders that matched the ones that Artie wore all the time. They were really tiny for a baby but they could be adjusted for when Rebecca grew a little bit. Puck and Finn laughed while everyone else in the room shared a collective 'aww'. Tina bent over and said,

"Finn and Puck brought Becca over to Artie's house a few months ago and she got into his box of suspenders. She liked his checkered ones so much that we thought she might like some of her own." Quinn held the suspenders up in the air and twirled them around in front of Rebecca. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed them out of Quinn's fingers, squealing with delight. Quinn clapped her hands and laughed.

"She loves them you guys, thank you."

Once they were finished opening everyone's gifts for Rebecca, some of the group decided to play some video games. Quinn and Finn had moved from the couch to the floor to watch Matt and Mike duke it out at Wii boxing. Rachel was sitting on the arm of the couch behind Puck and Rebecca was still in the middle of the couch. Puck was lazily strumming on his guitar and watching the game out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Rebecca move forward a little and turned his head to face her. She had moved so that she was directly in front of his guitar standing up on her knees. She wobbled a little bit but didn't fall. Puck stopped playing and grabbed her hand.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing?" She looked up at him and smiled. The hand that he wasn't holding reached out and touched the top two strings. Rebecca ran her finger down the strings and laughed.

"Sch, sch, sching," Rebecca sounded out. Puck's breath hitched in his throat and he felt Rachel's hand tighten on his shoulder. Everyone in the floor turned around and stared at the toddler. Kurt's mouth formed an 'O' before he asked,

"Did Drizzle just say something?" Nobody responded, they just kept staring at Rebecca. She hit the strings with her hand and laughed at the sound they made.

"Sching!" Finn let out a noise of disbelief, which was quickly repeated from everyone in the group.

"She just said 'string'! Rebecca said the word 'string'," Rachel shouted. Rebecca giggled and clapped her hands together before hitting the guitar again.

"Staa-ring," she slowly sounded out again. "String, string, string, string!" She got more excited every time she said the word. It was like she was feeding off the energy from the people in the room. Puck slid his guitar onto the floor and scooped Rebecca into his arms. He stood up and swung her around in the air then kissed her loudly on the cheek.

"She said string! Drizzle said string!" Finn started jumping around before anybody else and for a second Puck thought that there might be some truth to Steven's joke. Rachel laughed. Rebecca repeated the word more as she was passed around the group. He smiled. His baby girl, _their_ baby girl, was talking! And it was music to his ears.

Later that night, when everyone had gone home and Rebecca was tucked in bed, they were all sitting in the living room watching TV. Puck pulled an envelope out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. It came that morning but he still hadn't opened it. Rachel gasped beside him.

"Noah, is that your Julliard letter?" When she said that, Quinn and Finn let out a gasp as well. Finn had already gotten a basketball scholarship to NYU while Quinn had been accepted to NYU on a cheerleading scholarship. After Rebecca was born, she'd gotten her spot back on the squad and proven that she deserved it when she'd won the scholarship. Rachel got early acceptance to Julliard during their junior year. Which left Puck.

He'd never really been sure about what he wanted to do with his life until after Rebecca was born. When he went with Rachel to New York for her audition, he fell in love with the school and the city. While Rachel was in the audition room, he looked around the campus and started gathering more information about admission. On the way home from New York, he told Rachel that he was thinking about applying there. She was excited for him but didn't push him. When they got back to Ohio, she gave him all the information that she had on applying and auditions and all the different programs that they offered. It was probably the biggest binder he'd ever seen in his life. He looked up other schools but he kept coming back to Julliard. And what surprised the hell out of him was that, even though he knew Rachel was a shoo-in to get accepted, she wasn't his reason for wanting to go there. Was she a bonus? Hell yeah. When he finally decided that he wanted to go there, Rachel helped him every step of the way. His audition had gone off without a hitch, but Puck started to get worried when he didn't immediately get a reply.

However, when he opened the mailbox that morning and found the letter, he didn't open it for one reason. Rebecca. Whether it was good or bad, he didn't want it to overshadow his daughter's birthday. But it needed to be opened.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna open it this morning at home. I wanted you guys to be here. And I want you guys to know that no matter what, I'm coming to New York with you. We're a family." Quinn started tearing up and threw her arms around Puck's shoulders.

"Don't say that Puck. You're acting like you already know you didn't get accepted. I heard the song you wrote for Rebecca. That was your audition, and there's no way that they could say no to that." Puck nodded his head and turned to Rachel. He handed her the envelope.

"Babe, you're part of me. I love you so much and I just want to be with you. But right now, I can't open this letter knowing that inside is a part of our future. So, will you open it?" Rachel smiled warmly at him as a tear fell down her cheek. She nodded her head and held the envelope with both hands. He watched as she carefully tore the side off of the envelope and pulled the letter out. She unfolded the letter and read. He watched again as her eyes got big.

"Noah, you're coming to New York." Knowing that Rachel was a fantastic actress and trying not to get his hopes up, Puck replied,

"I already said that." She turned the letter around and stood up from the couch.

"As a Julliard student!" At that, Quinn and Finn jumped up and pulled him to his feet. Puck felt like he couldn't breathe, the good kind of not breathing though. They had this big group hug with lots of crying and laughing and screaming. But then they remembered that Rebecca was asleep so they quieted down just a bit. Puck picked Rachel up and pulled her as close to his body as possible. He kissed her soundly on the lips and smiled up at her. Rachel touched her forehead to his and hugged him tighter. When they all finally calmed down enough so that they could talk, Finn said,

"So then, we're all gonna be going to school in New York. This is gonna be so cool!"

Understatement of the whole damn century.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: so i felt like updating today because, come on! Glee+Madonna=Fothermucking EPIC! tonight's show is gonna be amazing!! i'm so excited for it. so anyway, i skipped ahead a little bit because i got impatient when writing this story. i tend to do that. but i'm really in love with how the story turned out. technically, this is the last chapter. but the epilogue is next and it's pretty short and it's the actual end of the story. I'm gonna have a huge freaking dedication with the next chapter. i'll be going through my reviews and thanking people who really moved me with what they said, people who reviewed every single chapter, or the ones of you guys that just made me freaking day by reviewing at all. i seriously love you all so much for reading this. it still blows my mind that this story had gotten the response it has. please review, i'm begging you. they're my crack and you all are my drug dealers! don't let the supply get low! seriously love you guys though. keep a watch out for my one-shot entitled 'Win Win' filled with wondrous smuckelberry (smutty puckelberry) and i hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you seem to have enjoyed this one. anyway, read and enjoy! i don't own glee!**

Moving day to New York was insane. They left one month after graduation so that they could get settled into their apartment and get used to city life before starting class. When they figured out that they were going to live together to keep it simple for Rebecca, Rachel's fathers came forth with some surprising news. When Rachel was younger before she was in school, the Berry family took a trip to New York every summer. They actually sublet an apartment year-round and her fathers gave it to them to live in. They said that they couldn't stand the thought of their granddaughter living in subpar conditions. They told the teens that as long as they kept their grades up in school, they would keep up with the bills for the apartment. It actually ended up being cheaper on them because Finn's and Puck's mothers convinced Steven and Alan to let them split it between the four of them. It was a three bedroom, one bath, in the lower east side. It was close to the subway so both couples had an easy way to and from school. They made sure that there were no scheduling conflicts so that someone would be taking care of Rebecca at all times.

Puck watched as Quinn lifted a box out of Diana's car and he smiled at the rock on her finger. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either. It was perfect for her, and so was Finn. He thought that it was going to be a little weird with them all living together but Rachel promised him that she knew all about soundproofing. Plus, the fact that his daughter would be around all the time felt amazing. None of that trading her back and forth between houses anymore. He turned his head and looked at Rachel who had Rebecca propped up on her hip. Rebecca had her tiny hand tangled in Rachel's hair, laughing loudly. He grabbed a box labeled 'Noah's and Rachel's Bedroom' and headed toward the door to the apartment building with a huge smile on his face. Finn followed behind him with a few more boxes.

Once they got inside, the girls started unpacking while the guys made the rest of the trips to get the boxes and suitcases brought up. Rebecca was occupied in the playpen they'd set up so she wouldn't be running around the apartment. Rachel and Quinn were really fast at unpacking the boxes so by the time Finn and Puck had all the boxes brought up, most of them were already unpacked. The apartment was already furnished with appliances and furniture so they didn't have to worry about that. There was a laundry room in the basement of the building that the tenants used and it was a lot safer than the Laundromats in the city.

After a few hours, it no longer looked like an empty apartment. Finn and Puck were sitting on the couch watching TV while the girls flitted around making little adjustments to crap that didn't really matter, like straightening the ugly painting on the wall or moving the chairs about a millimeter across the floor. The guys shared a look and just turned back to the TV, knowing that it would not be a good idea to say anything about how crazy they were acting. Rebecca walked out of her room and trotted over to the couch, struggling to climb up onto the couch. Puck and Finn resisted the urge to help her up. Rachel and Quinn had already instilled a firm sense of independence in the young girl and she would just yell at them if they tried to help her when she hadn't asked for it. Finally, she started whimpering softly and Puck laughed as he picked her up and sat her between himself and Finn on the couch. She played with the hole in his jeans for a second before her hand stilled on his leg. He watched as she reached over and placed her other hand on Finn's leg, causing Finn to smile at her.

"Daddies," she said slowly, over-enunciating the 's' on the end. She giggled and sat back on the couch. Quinn and Rachel walked out of the kitchenette and sat down in the chairs in front of the couch.

"Okay," Quinn started, "we'll have to get groceries tomorrow but what do you guys want for supper?" Before anyone said anything, Rebecca threw her arms up in the air and yelled,

"Pizza!" Rachel laughed and looked over at Quinn who nodded her head. Puck laughed and ruffled Rebecca's hair a little, making her squirm. She crawled over into Finn's lap and gave Puck a defiant look like she'd beaten him. Finn just smiled and started tickling her. As she laughed and wiggled around, Rachel got up from her chair and walked over to the phone. As she was making the order to the pizza place, Puck walked up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist.

She hung up the phone and turned around in his arms. Rachel smiled up at him.

"I can't believe we're actually here in New York. We're _living_ in New York. We're all together. This is so amazing Noah." Puck leaned his head down and gently kissed her lips. When he pulled back from her face, she shifted her eyes back to the living area, where Quinn had moved to sit on Finn's lap. Puck looked back to Rachel and shrugged. If they were going to be living together, they would have to get used to the PDA. He placed his hand against her cheek and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He leaned down again and pressed his lips against her neck just before he whispered,

"You know, I think we should spend our first night in New York christening our room." She shivered against him and turned her head just enough to brush her lips against his briefly.

"You'll have to wait until after dinner Noah. Pizza will be here in thirty minutes." He grinned against her lips and pulled her closer. He kissed her fiercely and slipped his tongue quickly past her lips before pulling away again. She smiled sheepishly at him and he pressed her forehead against his.

"I'll wait only because I know you love me." Rachel giggled at him and nodded her head.

"Yes Noah, and you love me." She took his hand in hers and led them back over to the couch. She copied Quinn by sitting on his lap with her arm around his shoulders. "The pizza should be here in half an hour guys. You are going to love it. New York pizza is the best in the world." Rebecca threw her arms up again and yelled,

"Yay, pizza!" The next thirty minutes passed by quickly, as Rebecca was a very entertaining little girl. Before they knew it, the buzzer sounded and Rachel jumped off of Puck's lap to let the pizza guy up. When he knocked on the door, Puck turned his head around from his place on the couch. Rachel opened the door and Puck watched as the pizza guy's eyes got big. His jaw practically dropped to the floor before he stuttered out,

"Uh, umm, that'll be uh, fifteen even, um yeah." Puck could remember his and Rachel's first weekend together and how he'd handled the open ogling of his girlfriend then. Of course, he was now a father. So, he had somewhat different methods of deterring the male population. He gave a pointed look at Rebecca who smiled brightly at her father and nodded before wobbling off of the couch. She ran around the couch, straight for Rachel.

"Mama," she shouted. Rachel turned from the googley-eyed pizza guy and instinctively caught the little girl in her arms. As she shifted Rebecca on her hip, Puck could see the guy's expression fall. Rachel just went from being a possibly single and hot-as-hell chick to a MILF in a matter of seconds. Puck's original assumption that the guy wouldn't have the balls to hit on her with her kid in her arms was correct and he smiled to himself. He ignored the look of disapproval that Quinn shot at him. She couldn't really talk much though. Finn used the same trick with Rebecca all the time, though Quinn probably didn't know it. But really, he and Finn were just protecting what was theirs, their family.

"Noah, I'm not sure Quinn and I appreciate you and Finn using our daughter as a male deterrent." Rachel's stern voice was undermined by the light in her eyes. Finn leaned over on the couch and stage-whispered,

"Crap! They know our secret! What do we do now?" Puck started laughing as Quinn slapped him on the shoulder only to be subdued by Rachel slapping him on his own shoulder. It was hilarious.

They all decided to forgo plates and eat straight out of the box. Finn had a slight religious experience upon his first bite which caused everyone to practically spew their food all over each other in laughter. Puck took half of his piece and broke it up into small pieces for Rebecca to eat. As long as she was watched closely to make sure she didn't start choking, she was okay to eat regular food. And it wasn't like they had much else at the moment so it worked out.

Rebecca started yawning before the pizza was gone and Puck was very glad that she never fought sleep like normal kids did. She was passed around the group for goodnight kisses and hugs before Finn bundled her up in his arms and carried her off to her room. Rachel stood up soon after and announced that she was going to shower before bed. Which left Puck and Quinn in the living room. Quinn looked over at Puck from her chair and smirked.

"So are we going to see a ring on Rach's finger anytime soon?" Puck rolled his eyes at her.

"We've talked about this Q. Rach is focused on her career right now. I'm pretty sure she'd rather have a few Tony's under her belt before I go popping the question." Quinn copied his earlier eye-roll and chuckled.

"Puck, you're an amazing father, a very talented musician, and the second most handsome man in this little whacked out family that we all seem to make work. But as a boyfriend, sometimes you're a complete moron. Rachel is so in love with you, and you're head over heels for her—"

"Are you getting to a point Quinn?" Puck interrupted. "Because so far, you just keep repeating stuff I already know. Look, I know you're crazy with 'just-engaged' hysteria and you want to suck everyone around you into it too but quit it. I love Rachel and there's no doubt in my mind that we're in it for the long haul. Hell, I decided back in high school that she was it for me. But the last thing I wanna do is anything that's gonna distract her from her career because that'll only make her resent me. Now I _am_ gonna marry her, but our lives just aren't ready for that just yet. Now will you leave it alone?" Quinn sat back, stunned for a second at his speech. But, never one to give up a fight, she kept going.

"I'm not saying you guys have to get married right _now_. Just lock it down, put a ring on it. I mean, I know that Finn and I probably won't be actually walking down the aisle at least until we get out of school. But, there's something about it, having the world know that you've found your soul mate, that just feels amazing. And Rachel could never resent you. She'd give up her career in an instant for you without blinking and you know it." Puck nodded and scooted up on the edge of the couch.

"I know, and that scares the shit out of me. And that's why I can't ever give her that decision. Even if she didn't resent me for it, I would resent myself. And I already do that enough where she's concerned. Quinn, I made her life hell for so long because I was a stupid asshole. And somehow, she figured out a way to forgive me for that. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but loving her is one of the few things I got right. Just please, can you promise me that you'll leave this topic out of conversation for at least another month or so?" Quinn's eyes were glistening as she nodded her head. He really didn't want to see her cry so he just nodded his head and said, "It's been a long day. I'm going to bed." Just then, Finn came out of Rebecca's room and closed the door. Puck quickly opened the door to his and Rachel's room and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

He stripped down to his boxers and wife-beater and laid down on top of the covers. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before he heard the door open slowly.

"Noah," Rachel whispered. He raised his head to see her standing in the doorway wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Yeah babe?" She walked into the room and crawled beside him on the bed. He felt her lips against his chest and smiled.

"I heard what you said to Quinn." Not really seeing a point in denying anything, Puck just replied,

"Hear anything that surprised you?" She crawled on top of him and smiled, shaking her head.

"Not really. I love you too." He rose up off the bed and wrapped his arms around her, feeling the water dripping from her hair down her back. He kissed her gently on the lips and neck before looking back up at her again. She inhaled sharply as he brought his hand down to cup her terrycloth covered ass and gave her a firm squeeze.

"You tired Rach?" Her eyes darkened as she shook her head. "You will be."

Puck moved his hands around her body and pulled the towel away. He kissed her hungrily, greedily tangling his tongue with hers. She moaned softly at the contact as he pushed her flat on the bed. He felt her hands wrap around the back of his neck as he was pulled closer. She let go of his neck after a second and drifted down to the hem of his shirt. They broke their kiss just long enough for Rachel to pull the shirt over his head. He looked down at her and smirked before he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat. She gasped out loud as he kissed a trail along her jaw line, stopping only to take her earlobe into his mouth. Rachel turned her head just enough to pull her earlobe out of his mouth. She laughed lightly and pulled his lips to hers again. He could feel her hands pushing his boxers down so he sat up on his knees and got off of the bed.

She laid there, sprawled out on top of the towel and comforter, staring up at him with darkened eyes. As Puck slid his boxers down his legs, she rolled over and sat up on her knees on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers slowly up and down his arms, and then his chest. He cupped her face in his hands and brought their lips together once more. Puck dragged his hands down her body and held her firmly at the hips. She pulled back and brushed her lips lightly against his as he felt himself being pulled forward on top of her. He shifted his weight so that he wouldn't crush her and pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly, her hand left his chest in a southerly direction and she ran her fingers along the underside of his shaft. And then the air got too thick to breathe. Puck inhaled sharply as she grasped him tightly and began making slow, deliberate strokes specifically designed to drive him insane. He reached down and removed her hand as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Her hips rose to meet him but he pulled away. Her eyes were practically black as he stared down at her. She didn't look frustrated, just unsatisfied. She shifted her body again and lifted her leg. Instead of hitching it up on his hip like he'd expected her to do, she simply rubbed the inside of her thigh against the side of his body. A heat raged in his body when she did that. He felt like if he didn't feel her body pulsing around his in the next two seconds, he'd die right there. The fact that he knew that had been her intention all along didn't calm the fire at all. He had to feel her as soon as possible.

His hand deftly drifted down the back of her thigh and hooked her leg around his. The motion caused him to rub against her center and she arched her back. Rachel put her hand up on his shoulder and stared into his eyes. He watched as she drew in a breath.

"Noah," she whispered breathily, "I need to feel you." Puck shifted again, creating the smallest amount of friction at her entrance and watching as she whimpered at the feel. She gave him one last warning look, frustration leaking into her lust-filled gaze, and rocked her hips. He smirked down at her and she smiled back up at him, nodding her head. He felt her grip tighten on his shoulder as he thrust into her roughly. The second he was buried, she started rolling her hips. She started out slowly, matching his every move with a perfectly synced shift of her body. He didn't pull all the way out but instead pressed his lower body into hers. Their movements suddenly became fluid as they pushed and pulled in tandem. Every soft curve of Rachel's body seemed to fit exactly into the toned muscles of Puck's. He lowered his head quickly down to hers and smiled against her lips. As he sucked her tongue into his mouth, she pulled her hips back against the bed and pushed them forcefully back up. He couldn't really help smirking against her lips as he rocked his pelvis into her making her moan out loud. His skin was on fire and all he wanted was more. Her eyes closed as he moved inside her. He could feel her clinching around him trying to get as much friction as was humanly possible.

"Damn it Rachel," he ground out. "Baby," he whispered, "you're so fucking tight." His sentence was punctuated with a slow thrust. He slid his arm around her back and arched her body off of the bed. She let her arms fall back behind her and he watched as her hands gripped the bed. Puck's other hand slipped up her torso. His fingers skimmed across her stomach, traveling upwards until they came in contact with the perfect globe of her breast. She moaned as his thumb slowly swiped across the hardened peak of her nipple. He made lazy circles against her skin with varying pressure because he knew it drove her insane, not knowing what to expect. Her hips began to move frantically as she wrapped both of her legs around his waist. He felt her heels digging in somewhere high in the middle of his back and wondered _very_ briefly how the hell she managed to get her legs that high in the first place. But then, she moaned his name and he almost lost it _right there_ simply because his control slipped in the slightest. She arched her back even more, curving her body into his and he swore under his breath.

His release was fast approaching and there was no way in hell he was getting off before her. He just didn't let that shit happen.

He quickly removed his hand from her breasts and slid down her stomach before meeting its destination between them. He worked swiftly, stroking her hard and fast until her body started to shake uncontrollably. She was just dangling over the edge, waiting for him to sear the thread in a blaze of passion and lust that makes her lose any semblance of self-control she may still somehow possess. He leaned down and trailed the tip of his tongue up her jaw to whisper brusquely in her ear,

"Come for me baby. Just let go, come for me." She moaned as he pushed into her once more, rubbing her clit at the same time. He turned his head at exactly the right time to see her fall apart completely. He watched her eyes go wide and her mouth form a perfect 'O' as her body convulsed around him. The pulsing of her center around him was all he needed. With Rachel, he never worried about his own satisfaction. Knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he was the only person who could cause her to come completely and totally undone was always more than enough to do the same to him. He held out a little longer, just to watch her ride out her orgasm, before spilling himself inside her. He smiled as she looked up at him, a look of bliss gracing her features. She looked like a goddess in her afterglow, a goddess he would gladly worship for the rest of his days.

"Wow Noah, just wow," she whispered. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. He realized that her legs were still wrapped around his waist loosely so he started to pull out. The second he did though, she tightened her legs. It still seemed like she couldn't speak, a fact he took great pride in, but she shook her head vehemently.

"Babe, wouldn't you rather sleep _under _the blankets?" Her eyes burned up at him with a sensual quality that he never tired of and she smirked.

"I'd rather sleep under _you_." He couldn't help laughing despite himself. She started laughing with him and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. Her giggling ceased when he pulled out and became a soft moan. He rolled over on his side so that he was completely off of her and turned to face her on the bed. She turned her head and gave him a small smile before her body followed suit. She had that 'been thoroughly had' look about her and he fucking loved that _he_ made her look that way. Her hair was tangled and her cheeks were pink. But her eyes, even in the darkness of their bedroom, her eyes were bright.

She reached her hand out and placed it on his chest, over his heart. He breathed steadily in and out and stared into her eyes as she stared right back.

"That's yours you know." One corner of his mouth turned up as she smiled back at him.

"I know," she whispered. She shivered and he realized that she was cold. Then he realized that he was kind of cold too. So he rolled off the bed and turned the covers back, motioning for her to get under them. She did so and reached behind her to pull the blankets back for him. He smiled as he walked around the bed. Just before he got in, he heard her mumble, "I still think sleeping under you would've been better." He chuckled as he slipped between the sheets and cuddled up as close to her as possible. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. As he dropped a kiss against her shoulder, he whispered,

"We can test that theory tomorrow babe." She murmured happily and he just knew she was smiling. Her head nodded back a little and just before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep, she sighed and said,

"I love you Noah." He smiled to himself and quietly replied,

"I know."


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: okay, this is the end! first off, my dedication. this epilogue is dedicated to: Imaris, maggiequeen, Recco101, Wake-up Soon, xoxoMARYxoxo, xxkissesandcuddlesxx, Sweetcaroline1986, missidaaa, sierrafromwa. You guys were amazing in your reviews and your comments really stuck with me while i was writing the whole thing. You have all touched my heart with your words and i can only hope that my words have at least done a little bit of the same. I hope you continue to read and review my works because i've come to live for it. i still can't believe the response that this story has gotten from everyone. it blows my mind every time i look at the number of story alerts/author alerts/reviews etcetc that i've recieved. it's more than i could've ever hope for. i love you all with all my heart and this is for you. i hope you enjoy it. it's been a beautiful journey that you've allowed me to take you on and i can't wait for the next one. thank you from the bottom of my heart. now before i start blubbering and wailing about how awesome you guys are again, (seriously, you are all amazing!!!!) here is the final chapter. i don't own glee, enjoy!**

_Epilogue_

Six years later

It was her fourth starring role since her early graduation from Julliard and full embrace from Broadway. The critics couldn't get enough of her, and it had nothing to do with the odd family situation that luckily the press got tired of commenting on after her first opening night. Puck's music label, Destined Records, was just starting out but already had three successful performers signed and always searching for more talent. Quinn graduated with honors from NYU with a degree in fashion merchandising and a job with the most successful studio in New York. Finn played basketball through all four years of college and graduated with several nods from the NBA. And Rebecca, Rebecca was the happiest little second grader on the planet.

Puck was standing in the wings just off-stage, watching with a smile as Rachel gave her final curtain call of the night. The eight-year old holding his hand was bouncing up and down with excitement. He laughed as Rachel successfully caught a flower in mid-air that was thrown on-stage for her and she had the most surprised look on her face of all time. He fingered the velvet box in his pants pocket and hoped to top that look.

The years hadn't been easy on them, but he wouldn't trade them for anything. They'd only broken up once. It was the longest two hours of his life. They'd fought about everything possible, but they always made up afterward. They kept nothing from each other and it only caused their love for each other to run deeper than they ever thought possible. Some days, the only thing that kept him going was the fact that he had her with him. It scared him sometimes, how strong he felt for her. But one look in her eyes told him that she felt just as strongly for him and his fears vanished in an instant.

He kept his promise. He'd said she was going to have the career she'd always dreamed of with as little interference from him as possible. And at the moment, he was staring at his eight-year, five-time Tony award winning, three-time Grammy award winning, toast of Broadway, girlfriend. A girl that he'd vowed to make his wife since that first weekend so many years before. If he was being honest, Rebecca's constant questioning about backstage at a theatre wasn't his sole reason for bringing her along. He brought her for back-up. Rachel couldn't say no to the little girl to save her life.

The curtain started to close and Rebecca pulled her hand from Puck's and took off across the stage.

"Mama!" Rachel's head whipped around to see the child running full speed at her. She instantly dropped every flower in her arms and caught Rebecca as she leaped off the ground. Puck could see the tears streaming down her face as she hugged her tight. _Great_, he thought to himself, _this shit's already hard enough to do in the first place but now she's gonna be crying too._ He never really could handle tears, and he still couldn't. He stepped out from the wings and caught her eye. She walked over to him with Rebecca in her arms and smiled up at him.

"I thought you had to work late tonight," she said as she adjusted the little girl onto her hip. Luckily, Rebecca was a very small eight-year old or Rachel wouldn't have been able to hold her. Puck just scoffed.

"And miss tonight? You're crazy. You've been waiting for 'Maria' your whole life and you think I'm gonna miss a single performance of you in that role. You were amazing Rach, as always." He leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly only to be cut off by Rebecca.

"Eww dad, that's gross." He leaned back and smiled at his daughter, taking her out of Rachel's arms and placing her back on the ground.

"Becca, what did I tell you about those comments?" Rebecca just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before mumbling,

"If I don't like watching you and mama kiss, don't watch." He grinned and she stomped her tiny foot in true Rachel Berry fashion. "But that's not fair. Between you and mama, and mommy and daddy, I have to walk around with my eyes closed all the time." He couldn't help laughing at her mini-tantrum and knelt down in front of her, cupping her sweet face in his hands and kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, maybe I'll buy you a seeing-eye puppy for Christmakuh. How does that sound?" Her beautiful green eyes brightened and she threw her arms around his neck. When she let go, she stood there staring at him for a second. He smirked and held her hands in his. "Remember what we talked about the other night?" Rebecca nodded her head and drew in a breath.

"About how you wanted mama to marry…" she trailed off at the stern look he gave her and just nodded quickly. Rachel, who'd been just watching the father/daughter duo, gasped at Rebecca's words. Puck turned on his knee to face her and looked up into her eyes.

"Rachel, I love you. I love everything about you. I love your voice when you wake me up in the mornings. I love that you still bake 'I'm Sorry' cookies whenever the neighbors complain about the noises from our apartment. I love how you've known from day one what you wanted out of life and you've made it happen. I love that in the last eight years, you've caused me to use the word 'love' more times than in the seventeen years before them, this little speech included. I'm so in love with you, sometimes it scares the hell out of me. But, like a rollercoaster, the fun kind of scary. God, I suck at this." Puck shook his head and chuckled at his own expense. He took a deep breath and continued. "Look, Rachel Barbra Berry, marry me." He saw Rebecca out of the corner of his eye who was just smiling at him brightly. He refocused on the woman still in front of him, who still hadn't answered and he added, "please." Then he remembered that he hadn't taken the ring out his pocket.

Puck fumbled around in his pocket for a second before he was able to finally pull the ring box out. He opened it and held it out before her. He'd had it designed specifically for her. Five small but flawless marquise cut diamonds arranged to look like a star set in twenty-four karat gold. It was simple and refined, but complex and amazing. Just like her.

Finally, after an eternity of silence from the girl who always seemed to have something to say, he saw Rachel take a very slow breath.

"Noah," she whispered. But she didn't say anything else. It was really starting to scare the shit out of him. He'd expected one of two things to happen. One, for her to jump around and scream and say 'yes'. Two, for her to pace around and rant and say 'no'. Both expectations included Rachel making a lot of noise, which she wasn't doing any of and it had him worried that she might say 'no'. But then, he felt her hands on his face and she smiled down at him. Before he knew it, she was on her knees in front of him. Her voice was barely a whisper against his lips but he heard her all the same. "I can't believe you just said 'please'." He felt her lips against his and he pulled her closer against his body before he actually registered that she still had not technically answered him. He pushed lightly on her shoulders and she backed up from his face.

"Rach, you're driving me crazy here. Will you marry me or not?" She hit his chest and laughed lightly.

"Of course I'll marry you Noah. How could I not?" He jumped up from his knees and pulled her up with him, crushing her body and lips against his with all of his strength. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. A fire coursed through his veins like never before at the taste of her, more intense than any he'd ever felt with her before.

As he coiled his tongue with hers, he knew that the fire he felt for her would only grow stronger now because she was officially his. Rachel kissed him passionately and he kissed her right back, pouring everything into it. When they pulled back for air, he looked into her eyes and smiled to himself. As she unwrapped her legs from around his waist, she unintentionally (he thinks) ground herself into him. He groaned out loud and looked down at her.

"God Rach, you're killing me here." She flashed him a brilliant smile and held her hand out in front of her. He quickly took the ring from the box and placed it on her delicate finger. She looked back up at him with that fire still in her eyes and he thought to himself, _But what a way to go!_

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
